Deals Are Meant To Be Broken
by Ishikawa Miki
Summary: AU Because of a deal gone wrong. Iemitsu is forced to divorce and marry the boss of an infamous English Mafia,The Flaming Lions. After 6 years of torture with parties, other deals etc,Tsuna is finally returning to Japan from England.He's made plenty of friends but will they help with what's to come? /I haven't decided if they'll be parings, for now its a family fic
1. Deals have Consequences

_**AN/ Okay so I fixed a few of the errors in this chapter**_

**_So I've decided that this story wont have so much conflict with the rings, t_****_hey'll still be used to find the heir and things like that but otherwise wont be used as much_**

**_As for the fight scenes, I'm really bad at fight scenes so sorry in advance, even though there will be only about two fight scenes in the entire story_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the fan art used for this story. Everything belongs to it's rightful owners_**

**_Thank you for reading this! _**

**_Now on to the story!_**

* * *

_**Vongola HQ- Venice, Italy**_

"That's outrageous! you can't possibly expect me to do that to my family!? To my wife!?" Iemitsu growled as the 9th looked down at his desk with a somber expression. The old man sighed before he glanced up the the blond "There's nothing I can do, it was a deal she proposed and we have to keep our end, Iemitsu.. " He said "You have to be at her mansion by Friday if not, she'll kill them." The blond growled once more then closed his eyes, thinking of his cute boys and beautiful wife. With a defeated sigh, he nodded his head. "I-I'l... I'll do it…. but she-Nana, has to know everything alright? I won't hide anything from her again..." He turned then sighed once more before saying "Look where that got me last time…" then he left. The 9th watched him leave without a word, he looked at a picture frame with four figures. "Mi dispiace" he muttered

_**The Sawada Household - Namimori, Japan **_

_**Weeks before**_

Nana was cooking breakfast as Tsunayoshi walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with a small pout. The boy was wearing his kindergarten uniform, a pair of navy blue shorts and a white collared shirt under a baby blue dress-like sweater. On the right side of his sweater was a pin shaped as a peach with his name written across. Tsuna sat in his seat, with a bit of effort and waited for breakfast to be served. The brunette smiled when a hot plate was placed in front of him, filled with eggs, bacon and a few pancakes. "Arigatou mama!" He said then brought up his hands, muttering his prayers before starting to eat. He sighed in delight when the sweet treat melted into his mouth.

Just as she set another plate down next to Tsuna, a messy mop of brown hair peeked out slightly at the door. Nana smiled as her older son walked in, still half asleep but properly dressed in his kindergarten uniform. He took a seat beside his brother and brought up his hands in a prayer before eating his food. Nana then sat down with her breakfast, muttered a prayer before she started eating as well. "Let's hurry dears, or you'll be late to school" she said with a slight glance at the clock. The two nodded their heads and finished their food quickly, as to not be late to school.

When the two had finished, the plates were placed in the sink and rinsed. While Nana washed the dishes, Tsuna went up to his room to retrieve their backpacks. Tetsuo laid down on the couch to wait for his brother to come down . By the time Tsuna had come down with both bags, Nana had finished washing the dishes. "Ready?" She asked. Tsuna nodded his head with a smile while handing his brother his bag and putting on his own. Tetsuo groaned but stood up nonetheless. He put on his backpack and followed his mother and brother out of the house.

As Nana locked the door, Tsuna ran on ahead. "Tetsu! i'll race yah to the end of the street!" He shouted. The older boy instantly woke up and grinned. "Oooh? are you sure lil brother~? " He said , Tsuna pouted. "I'm only little by 2 minutes!" He stated. The older chuckled and ran ahead. "If I win I get your dessert for a week!" He shouted as Tsuna ran after him . "No fair! you had a head start!" As two bickered amongst themselves, neither noticed the pair of men, one with red hair and the other blonde, standing around the corner of said street. Nana smiled as she watched the boys, she ran after them shouting for the two to slow down, but neither did.

When the boys reached the end of the street, they were pulled aside by the men, harshly. Nana gasped and ran over quicker than before. "What are you doing! Let go of my boys!" She shouted. Tsuna was crying, trying to pull his hand away from the blonde man who was holding his wrist painfully tight. Tetsuo was scratching and biting the man's hand to no avail. "Let go!" he shouted. But the two ignored the pleas.

"Mrs. Sawada?" One asked in accented Japanese. Nana nodded her head hesitantly . "Y-yes? what is it?" she asked, her eyes still on her boys. The one holding Tsuna reached into his pocket and took out a note, handing it to her. Nana blinked in confusion but took the note and read it. Her eyes grew wider then darkened with a frown.

She nodded her head. "Alright." She stated simply. "Let's head back to the house, I have to call the boys school" The men nodded their heads and let go of the two boys who instantly ran to their mother. One holding her protectively while the other was still crying. Nana led the men and her boys back to the house and opened the door. She let them in then served tea. "How long do you suppose we'll be gone?" She asked. The men talked amongst each other, in another language before nodding their heads . "About 2-3 weeks, the boss made it clear that it'll only be a short while" Nana nodded her head, thinking back to the note that was still in her pocket. She stood up and excused herself then walked to the hall, where the phone was stationed. She dialed up the school number then let the phone ring.

"This is Namimori Elementary, how may we help you today?" The woman answered, in a peppy voice. Nana Smiled then replied with as much peppiness as she could at the moment. "Yes! hello! I'm Sawada Nana, Me and my boys have to leave town for about 3 weeks! Is it possible to get those days excused for them ?" The woman instantly replied with a 'yes' and search up the boy's files. "Sawada, Tsunayoshi and Tetsuo yes? Okay! everything's set! I will notify the boys teacher, you're all set Mrs. Sawada!" Nana smiled and nodded her head "Yes, Thank you! Goodbye now!" She said and hung up.

Nana took a deep breath then went back to the living room. The boys had gone up to their shared room , too scared to be near the men who had grabbed them so harshly. Nana smiled, though it seemed a bit strained. "Just let us pack a few things and we'll be able to leave right away." she said, waiting until the men nodded their heads before she walked away.

Nana walked up the stairs to the boys room. Tsuna and Tetsu were sitting on Tetsu's bed, one with blue covers covered in fish of different shades of blue, while Tsuna's was alike, only in orange. "Boys" Nana said, making the boys look up. "Empty your backpacks and full them with clothes alright? and anything you need, we'll be gone from home for a while" Tetsu nodded his head while Tsuna looked down. His face covered in tear lines. Nana left the boys to do what they were told and went to her and her husband's room. She looked for her gym bag and emptied it out then filled it with clothes for about two weeks. She put in a picture she had of the family and anything she needed. When she was sure she had everything, Nana dug into her pocket and pulled out the note

_Hello Dear, _

_I won't mention anything since I'm sure Iemitsu hasn't~_

_but unless you want your dear boys alive and not spattered across the floor_

_then follow my men alright?_

_I'm sure you have enough common sense to know what's happening~_

_Cheerio Darlin'~ _

_Hope to see you Soon!_

Nana sighed then frowned. She folded the sheet of paper and stuffed it into her gym bag then zipped it closed. It was a while before she stood up and slung her gym bag over her shoulder, then made her way to the boys room. Just as she had done, the boys had looked for their gym bags and filled them with clothes and a few possessions. They left their backpacks as they were. Tsuna looked up from his gym bag and smiled softly. "w-we're almost done mama" He said Tetsu looked up and nodded his head. Nana smiled then sat her bag down beside the door. "Let me help" She said, then checked their bags and added a few more things.

When she deemed them ready she asked if there was anything they wanted to add. Tsuna nodded his head and pulled out a stuffed Coral rabbit, a little big but small enough to fit in the bag. Nana smiled then took the toy and laid it down in Tsuna's bag then zipped it closed. She then turned to Tetsu, who had a light blush on his cheeks and holding something behind his back. After taking a deep breath, he pulled out a stuffed black cat, the same size as Tsuna's coral rabbit. She smiled and once again, laid it down in Tetsu's bag before zipping it closed. Nana stood up and told the boys to grab their bags. The boys slipped on their backpacks and grabbed their gym bags then followed their mother down the stairs. Nana stopped in front of the living room and sighed. "We're ready" She said.

Tsuna hid behind her while Tetsu glared at the two. The men stood up and walked past them to the door, once everyone was outside, she locked the door. Outside their house was a white limousine, one they didn't even notice before. The small family was led towards it with their bags held closely. The two men tried to take them, so they could be put in the trunk, but the boys refused to give them up. The three climbed into the limo and buckled in their seat belts. Tsuna sat on one side of Nana while Tetsu sat at the other. They held tightly onto their mother and their bags tightly.

The ride was short but as soon as they stepped out of the limo Nana looked at the men in confusion. "The airport? where are we going?" She said. The men walked passed them, ignoring the question and walked to the loading ports. The three followed the men to a white Jet plane. They looked around reading the name on the plane. "P-powers enterprise?" read Tsuna, Tetsu glared at the men asking them again "Where the heck are we goin'!?" He asked. The men finally turned around with a smirk.

"England" one answered. Nana's eyes widened. "E-england?! b-but what of our passports! and the tickets! a-and th-"

"There's no need for that" Answered the blonde. "let's not keep her waiting shall we?" They led the three onto the Jet and settled them in. Nana glanced out the window, Tsuna sitting beside her and Tetsu beside him. She frowned and sighed.

What had Iemitsu gotten them into now?


	2. Consequences break hearts

_**I fixed a few of the errors for this chapter, hope I got them all**_

* * *

_**Powers Manor- London, England**_

Nana and the boys had arrived to the manor straight from Namimori. The ride had taken a few hours so the boys fell asleep about an hour into boarding. Nana sighed as she watched the men carry the boys and their bags to a room. One she requested they'd be sharing. Nana, meanwhile, was led to a sitting room and told to wait for the boss. Nana sighed and sipped her cup of tea . It was earl grey, not what she was used to but she couldn't complain. After almost an hour, the doors slammed open. Nana looked up and frowned. At the door was a blonde woman , with a green dress that led down past her ankles. it was open on the right so it showed her leg and silver heels. The top was designed to boost up her cleavage making it so it showed more than she had.

"**Darlin'!**" She called out while walking over "You must be Nana Sawada!" she said in accented Japanese. "I've read so much about you **darlin'**! Oh! This is just wonderful!" The blonde woman sat across from Nana and crossed her legs. She smiled and poured herself a cup of tea, which was still warm. "I'm Amelie Powers! Now, I'm so sorry how you got here dear! I didn't mean for them to treat them so roughly! Honestly, men are such brutes!" she sipped her tea and hummed in contentment. " You see, I needed to find a way to bring you here!" Nana looked down at her cup. Her face showing no emotion. She sighed as she sat the cup down on the table in front of her. "What is this about?" She muttered. Amelie smiled and nodded her head. "Well! I'm sure you know what your husband does right?" She sipped her tea once more before setting it down on the table. "My husband works for an oil company,... what of it?" Nana looked up at the blonde woman who was smiling. Nana frowned. "How do you know my husband anyways?"

Amelie's smile grew as she uncrossed her legs and sat up straight. "I'll tell you what your husband really does dear. Is that alright with you?" she asked. Nana looked at the woman, her frown still present. "No, I want him to tell me…. Can I be excused?" Amelie frowned, a small pout making its way on her face. "Awww you're no fun! Fine! leave!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "**SEBASTIAN!**" She shouted. An man with white hair quickly walked in opening the doors. "**Yes Ms. Powers?**" He asked in accented English. The two exchanged a few words then both turned to Nana.

"He'll take you to your and your boys room" She said then the blonde stood up and left the room without a word. Nana looked at the man and followed the man as he gestured her to follow him. The man led her down the hall and up some stairs down down another hall where rooms were lined up a few feet apart. They got to a white door and stopped. The man turned and smiled down at Nana. "Hope you enjoy your stay Mrs Sawada" He said in perfect Japanese then left before she could ask questions.

Nana walked into the room and smiled as she saw her boys resting on a huge queen sized bed. She walked over and kissed both boy's foreheads before changing them into their pajamas and tucking them in she then changed into her own. Nana glanced out the window then closed the curtains before crawling into bed beside her boys.

* * *

The next morning, the three were woken up by Sebastian, who knocked gently on the door before walking in with a cart. The old man glanced at them with a smile. "I've brought up breakfast" He said. The boys sat up, rubbing their eyes once they were seated . Sebastian rolled the cart deeper into the room. There were four trays that, when he opened them, revealing eggs, hash browns and french toast. On the fourth there was three small bowls of fruit , two cups of milk and one of orange juice. Nana smiled at the food then looked up at Sebastian. "Thank you" She said "did you cook all this?" The man nodded his head. "Its no trouble really" He smiled once more then left the three so they could eat.

Once he was out of the room, Nana stood up and looked around the room. In the far corner, beside the window there was a table with four chairs, with little effort, Nana pushed the cart over and sat each tray in front of a chair while the boys got dressed. Once they were all dressed in their clean clothes, the three ate their breakfast. The boys ate quickly, having not eaten since the morning before. They finished quickly making Nana hold in a laugh. When the three were finished, they explored their room. It was as big as their own house. From the boy's point of view at least. There was a bathroom, a big as their bedrooms back home and a walk in closet as big as their classroom at school.

The boys looked in awe at all the clothes in the closet. There were countless suits of different sizes and a few dresses for girls. Nana peaked at some of the drawers. They were filled with jewelry, shoes, socks and other things she couldn't even name.

Tsuna and Testu pulled off a couple of dresses, that seemed their size. Tsuna happily changed out of his clothes and tried on the dress while Tetsu grimaced and put the dress back. He turned around and found his brother in an orange dress. He had a bow in his hair that seemed to match and was looking at Tetsu with a huge smile. "How do I look Tetsu?" He asked. Tetsu blushed then looked at his mother, who was looking at a few dresses herself. "Moooooom!" he groaned out "Tsuna is dressing like a girl!"

Nana turned around and smiled. "Aww! Tsu-chan you look sooo cute!" She said as she walked over and bent down in front of him then reached out to hug him "Oooh! why couldn't you be a girl Tsu-chan!" she said as she squealed Tsuna to the point where he could barely breath. Tetsuo groaned and covered his face with the palms of his hands. "Why me" He muttered as Nana looked around for more dresses for Tsuna. The three spent all day looking through clothes and changing into them. By the time Sebastian came back with lunch, Tsuna was wearing a blue dress, similar to one of Alice in Wonderland, and Tetsuo was wearing a matching blue tux. Nana had taken out her phone at one point and was taking countless pictures of the two. "You're just so adorable!" She said while squealing.

Sebastian chuckled then rolled in the cart filled with more food. The boys looked up from their mother and at the food. Then quickly changed out of the clothes and neatly put them back in their hangers before dressing in their own clothes. They then ran to the table so they could eat. Sebastian chuckled once more then set the plates in front of the boys as Nana giggled softly before sitting beside her sons as Sebastian set a plate down for her. "Thank you" She said. The three then brought up their hands, muttered a prayer and began to eat. Sebastian had Prepared three different kinds of sandwiches, unsure of the boys likes or dislikes. To his relief, the boys loved the sandwiches. Nana had only taken 3 while the boys took two of each kind, making the sandwiches disappear in less than 30 minutes.

When the boys had finished, Tsuna pulled his brother back into the closet and changed into more clothes. "No!" They'd hear Tetsuo shout "I'm not wearing that!" Nana would giggle whenever she'd hear a loud groan along with a "Mooom!" Tsuna could be heard giggling in the background.

Sebastian was picking up the dishes when Nana asked "How can you speak japanese?" she asked. The man kept picking up the dishes as he spoke. "I took a few classes back in high school." He placed them on the cart, and smiled down at Nana, who was still sitting down. " Then continued them in college until I was fluent " With those final word he left.

In the closet. Tsuna had forced Tetsu into a brown dress, complete with a apron. while he himself was wearing a green one of the same kind.

"We look like damn maids!" Shouted Tetsu, just as Nana peaked into the closet. She squealed and took out her phone to take more pictures.

(**Cookies if you can guess the reference!**)

* * *

_**Vongola HQ- Venice, Italy**_

Iemitsu was sitting at his desk, filling out some paperwork for the ninth. He was trying his best to concentrate but something kept nagging at him in the back of his head. With a final sigh,he stood from his desk and made his way out of the building and to the park across the street. Once outside the building he let out a breath and looked up at the sunny sky. He had a feeling, one that he should check on his family. But why? Iemitsu walked to the park and made his way to an empty bench. He took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang once, then twice. He sat down on the bench hearing it ring a fourth a woman's voice could be heard. "The number you have dialed is out of the service area or turned off, please leave a message after the beep" Iemitsu frowned then hung up and called again. Again, it only rang four times before being sent to voicemail. 'why isn't she picking up?' he'd ask himself . He then tried calling their house, only to have the same reaction. He looked at his watch thinking of the time difference. The boys should be in school but what would Nana be doing now ?

With the feeling still strong in his gut. Iemitsu calls the ninth, it rings twice before he answers.

" Ah Iemitsu, what can I do for you?" he asked. Iemitsu took a deep breath then told him everything he had experienced , the calls and the feeling in his gut that wouldn't leave. Taking everything in consideration, the ninth sighed "I'll see if one of our men over there could go check on them." Then hung up, but the feeling wouldn't leave. Something was wrong and it already happened. With a resigned sigh, he stood from the bench and made his way back to his office.

**A few days later**

**Two days after Nana and the boys were abducted**

"WHAT?!" Iemitsu stood in front of the ninth, his expression changed from shock to rage in seconds. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ABDUCTED!? YOUR MEN WERE SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Iemitsu took a breath, and tried calming himself. Sure, this family was captured, but from what the ninth said, they were safe. He just needed to save them.

"She,... proposed a deal, a trade of sorts, Iemitsu." Iemitsu looked up at him, rage disappearing from his face. " A deal?"

The ninth nodded his head, but looked somewhat solemn.

"Here's what she requested..."

* * *

_**Powers Manor- London, England**_

It had been a week since they were brought in and Nana was feeling restless . Her phone had vibrated twice but whenever she had tried to answer the call would get caught off instantly. There was an interference in this place that wouldn't let her receive any outside calls. Meanwhile, the boys had looked through the whole closet during the week. Tsuna had tried on every dress Tux and any other type of clothes in there as Tetsu helped him put them on. He had refused to wear any more after the last one he wore. He was mad at his mother for taking pictures but she refused to delete them.

Other than raiding the closet, the boy hadn't done anything worth remembering. The boys had tried getting out of the room, only to find it locked from the outside. There was nothing but a huge window and a tv to show them the outside world. By the time they were halfway through the first week, the boys were restless.

"There's nothing to do!" Shouted Tetsu. It was Friday and the small family was sitting on the bed. The Tv was on showing a cartoon of a yellow box thing, a sponge maybe? In brown shorts, or were they pants? Tsuna was giggling at the things that went on, even though he couldn't understand what they were saying, while Tetsu groaned. "How long are we gonna be here!? I'm tired of watching some bobo's on the screen! We can't even play games!" Tsuna and Nana turned around to look at the pouting Tetsu. Tsuna pouted then ignored his brother in favor of watching his new favorite show. "Now Tetsu, how about you play with the toys Ms Powers gave you?" Nana asked as she pointed at the toys in the far corner of the room. Near the closet was a remote control car and airplane, next to those there was a water gun and a soccer ball.

"I already played with those" He replied as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm bored of them already!" Nana smiled "I'm sorry Dear, we'll get out of here soon just wait a few more days alright?" Tetsu looked at him mom then sighed and nodded his head.

After another few hours of watching cartoons, there was a knock at the door and Sebastian walked in. " The boss wishes to see you three." The boys grinned and ran out of the room while Nana smiled and turned of the Tv while following after her boys. They followed Sebastian to the sitting room Nana had been sitting on her first day there. Nana saw her boys walk into the room then heard them gasp. "Daddy!" They shouted in unison. Nana's head snapped up and she felt herself shiver. "Iemitsu!" She shouted then ran to her husband's awaiting arms. The small family hugged for a long time, Nana was crying while Iemitsu was trying to comfort her. The boys looked up at their parents, one in worry for seeing their mother cry and the other in hatred. 'Why is mama crying?' he'd ask himself.

The reunion was interrupted by seemingly bored claps. "Aww isn't that cute?" They heard someone say. Nana and the boys turned to see Amelie smiling at them, her eyes glared at Nana while Iemitsu glared at her. "Sorry to break the fam-fest, but there's business to take care of yeah?" Nana glared at the woman but nodded her head. Iemitsu led her to sit at one of the couches while the boys followed after them. Tetsu sat on his mother's lap while Tsuna sat on his father's.

"Now" Started Amelie, "How about we start with your job Iemitsu!" She smiled, almost innocently, at Iemitsu, while he kept his glare firmly in her. Breaking the glare , he turned to Nana with a defeated look. "Nana, I-" He looked away, avoiding her gaze. "W-what is it Iemitsu? You work in an oil rink right? th-that's what you told me, i-its true r-right?" Iemitsu didn't reply. He collected his thoughts then turned to Nana. "I...I work for the mafia." he said.

Nana's eyes widened as Iemitsu looked away once more. Faint giggling could be heard, until it was turned into a full born laugh. Amelie smirked, she looked at Nana in triumph. "Now onto the real reason you're all here!" She snapped her fingers and a random butler came over with a packet of papers. "You all agreed to the deal! so here are the requisites!" Amelie took the packet and dropped it on the table in front of her. Nana looked at Iemitsu to Amelie in shock. "D-deal? What deal!?" she asked, only to be ignored by Amelie, who continued her speech. " Iemitsu-darling~ You'll divorce this,.. thing and marry moi! " Iemitsu looked down and nodded his head solemnly. "I understand." He replied

"I will also have custody of your youngest child! Tsunayoshi! "

"Wait ! that wasn't wha-"

"His name will be changed to Angel Powers! and he'll be the heir to the Flaming Lions!" She said interrupting Iemitsu. The boy in question only blinked. "Hair? I'll be the hair of a flaming lion?" He said then turned to Tetsu, who only shrugged. He didn't know either.

"That's not what we agreed on!" Shouted Iemitsu "I said I'd marry you if you kept my family out of your business!" Amelie looked at him, blinking her eyes innocently. "Did I say that?" She asked, no concern lacing her words. "I'm sooo sorry~ I must've forgotten to mention it~" She smiled then turned to Nana who started crying halfway through the conversation. "You'll be able to stay with him for the duration of the divorce, but once everything's done you are NEVER to see him again, yes?" Nana looked up from the table and turned to Amelie. "b-but I-"

"Yes! Right? Deary~?" Nana paled as Amelie glared at her coldly promising death if she didn't agree. "y-yes i … I u-understand." She replied quickly, making Amelie smile "Great!" She said as she stood up. "Go back to your rooms and pack! I'll make sure all the paperwork is done!" Nana nodded her head then stood up silently and put Tetsu down before she ran out of the sitting room and back towards the room she had been staying at. Nana stopped once she was at the door and walked in. Like a robot, she put everything they had brought over and put it away. When she was almost done, Nana looked around the room. On the bed was a pair of stuffed animals, a Coral rabbit and a black cat. She grabbed both and hugged them close then began to cry. 'Not my baby' she thought to herself 'not Tsuna'

Meanwhile, The boys watched as their mother left. Tetsu turned to the blonde woman and glared. "You're not taking Tsuna ugly lady!" He shouted. Amelie blushed in embarrassment and half in anger then stood up . "WHAT!?" She shouted. "M-me? Ugly!? Ugh! I'm so glad I didn't say older child!" She said then turned to Iemitsu, who was still holding Tsuna, refusing to look up. Amelie smiled and picked Tsuna up. "Oooh You're such a dear!" she said. Tsuna looked at the woman in fear then tried to pull away from her. Amelie giggled then held the boy closer while Tsuna was trying his hardest to get away from the woman. "Aww! He likes me!" She said, causing Sebastian and a few other butlers to shake their heads in disapproval.

Iemitsu stood up and took Tsuna from her, he then grabbed Tetsuo's hand and left the room without a word.

When everything was loaded, The Sawada family piled into a limo, which took them straight to the airport. Nana looked up, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She was following Iemitsu and a pair of men dressed in black suits through the airport. Nana was holding onto one of Iemitsu's hands while holding Tetsuo with the other. Iemitsu was carrying Tsuna with his other hand, the boy had his head on his father's shoulder while his small hand was clenched onto his shirt. . The group boarded the Jet plane and headed to Italy. Nana didn't question why they were going there. She sat down and sat Tetsu on her lap. Iemitsu sat beside her holding Tsuna on his. Neither said a word.

_**Vongola HQ- Venice, Italy**_

The Ride was shorter than the one from Japan to England, but the boys had still fallen asleep. The couple carried their children out of the Jet. The men from before had insisted on carrying the bags, and led the couple to a room for the children. Once Nana gave them their stuffed toys, the couple left the boys to rest and walked down to the ninths office.

Timoteo looked at Nana then sighed and shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen" He muttered to himself. Iemitsu held onto Nana's hand, he took a sigh then looked up at Timoteo . "I want Nana to stay here" He said. Nana gasped and looked up at her husband. "w-what?" She muttered.

"I don't want her to be kept unsafe in Japan! That woman could threaten to kill Nana if she's alone in Japan! Please! Ninth!" Timoteo sighed but nodded his head. "It's the least I could do… I will aslo make sure Tetsu gets a good education and fight training, is that alright?" Iemitsu nodded his head while Nana looked at the two in disbelief.

"I'll make sure they're safe" He said in finality.

With that being said, Iemitsu nodded his head and led Nana out of the room.

The Divorce papers were submitted and they were to wait a month so the papers would be transacted. Nana didn't change her name, and though Amelie wanted to change Tsuna's, She couldn't without the consent of both parents, and Iemitsu refused to name his boy 'Angel'. The Sawadas spent the month together. They went to the beach, to the amusement park, the movies, they spent everyday together. One was never there without the other. But as the month came to an end, so did their happiness.

When the month was up, the papers were filed and the Sawada couple were now divorced each taking one twin. A week after the two were completely divorced, Iemitsu married Amelie. He didn't change his surname, and there wasn't a huge ceremony at the church. The papers were signed and Amelie took custody of Tsuna, though only partially. Iemitsu had quit his job a Vongola to stay with Tsuna so Amelie wouldn't have power over him.

The day Tsuna and Iemitsu were to leave to England was filled with tears and sorrow. Tetsu and Tsuna held hands the whole day and when time came to be separated they cried. The twins exchanged toys. Tsuna taking the black cat while Tetsu took the coral rabbit, and with the promise to meet again they left.


	3. Deals sometimes unite families

**Flying Over France - Paris , France**

Tsuna woke up a few hours after,he had fallen asleep on the ride to the airport, he was in his father's arms, holding onto Tetsuo's Black cat. He looked out the window, the sky was dark and by the looks of it, they were moving slowly. Tsuna looked around, noticing the planes button's over his head. There were two empty seats then there was a woman, holding a boy, seemingly about the same age as himself. The boy was playing with a game boy, the volume was turned to silent. Tsuna watched the boy as he played, seeming intrigued by the toy.

His mother never bought him one, saying that having the Nintendo was enough. The boy turned to Tsuna, amber eyes looked at him with boredom and a bit of irritation. "Why are you watching me?" He asked. Tsuna blushed and looked down, playing with the toy in his arms. "i-it looked like fun" he said. The boy raised his eyebrows then shook his head. "Wanna play?" He asked.

Tsuna looked up from his lap and grinned "Can I?" He asked the boy nodded his head and handed over the game. Tsuna slipped off his dad's lap and sat beside the boy, who did the same.

The two played all night, not bothering the adults in the process. Tsuna was in the middle of a game when his dad stretched and looked over at his son. A small smile made his way onto his face. Tsuna was playing a game with a boy, or was it a girl? with short brown hair, he was wearing a pair of navy overalls with a white long sleeve under. The boy grinned as Tsuna won another round, they high-fived then traded toys. The boy had been holding onto Tetsu's cat while Tsuna played.

Iemitsu let the two play until the plane finally landed in England.

"Feli ! come on dear we've arrived!" The woman called, she had stood up as soon as they said it was safe and had all of her things, a purse and a small red backpack with a pink bunny. The boy turned to the woman and nodded. "Comin' Nonna!" He called then turned to Tsuna. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go" He said then jump off the seat .Tsuna followed him off.

"What's your name?" He asked. The boy smiled and turned around. "Felicia! but everyone calls me Feli!" The boy grinned and extended his hand. "An you?" He asked. "Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna" he replied, taking his hand and shaking it. The boy smiled then turned to his mother as she called again. "Ciao Tsuna!" He said then ran after his mother. Iemitsu chuckled as he watched Tsuna wave.

The kid, now identified girl, waved at Tsuna as she left. Tsuna grinned then Turned to his father. "I made a new friend!" He said. Iemitsu chuckled once more. He didn't want to tell his son the truth. "He was really nice papa! He let me play his game!" Tsunami chatted about his new friend all through the airport. The two got their bags then went out to find the car that would take them to the Powers Mansion .

* * *

**Powers Mansion- London , England **

Tsuna looked up at the building in front of him. Sure , he had seen it before but both times he had arrived , Tsuna was either fast asleep or too sad to see it, he never saw the building just as he arrived.

Tsuna smiled as he looked around . The entrance had a huge fountain in front of the building. There were countless rose bushes and fruit trees.

Tsuna held the toy tightly as his father left his side. As quickly as he could, Tsuna followed after him and grabbed onto his pants. Iemitsu led Tsuna into the building and up the stairs to a blue painted door. He opened the door and walked inside with Tsuna still holding onto him. The room had a king sized bed pushed back beside the windows with a desk with a computer beside it. The closet was on the right, in front of the bed with bathroom beside it. on the left side of the bed was a huge box with the word Toys written in English . There was a book shelf beside the door filled with fairy tales and other different fantasies.

Tsuna looked up at his father in question then around the room. He hid behind his father and buried his face behind his father's knee. "P-papa why are we here?" he asked. Iemitsu bent down and Looked his son in the eyes. He hugged him, making sure to keep his tears in.

"This is your new home,.okay?"

"Home? but a-aren't we gonna see Tetsu and Ma-"

"No."

Tsuna's eyes widened then he looked down. tears were starting form in his eyes "b-but you said it was only for a b-bit" Tsuna said with a small pout as tears fell freely down his cheeks . The hold on his toy tightened . "won't I see Tetsu anymore?"

Iemitsu shook his head " I'm sorry Tsuna, it's only for a while, a long, long while." Tsuna looked up as Iemitsu stood up. He smiled sadly then turned to the door. "I'll see you later okay?" He said then opened the door and left, leaving Tsuna alone in the huge room. He looked at the bed then at the desk with the computer and walked over curiously. The bed was pushed so close that it could be used as chair for the desk. He crawled over the bed, clenching onto the cat as he did so. Once he was in front of the desk, He looked around for the on button and found it under the desk, where the chair was suppose to be. He turned the computer on then the screen and waited for the system to turn on. It read, 'My first computer' in a rainbow of colors and childish writing.

An orange avatar appeared on the screen a few minutes later. It had a speech bubble with the words 'Hello, I'm |_! ' With a blinking line beside. Tsuna frowned then looked at the screen, was he suppose to give it a name? He looked down at the keyboard and typed a few random letters. 'Tsu' then clicked enter. The screen then changed. The Orange avatar was on the left while on the right were a bunch of boxes with words like ' hair, skin, eyes, clothes, etc'

Another speech bubble appeared with the words ' create me! '

Tsuna clicked the first box titled ' eyes' . He looked through the colors then picked an Amber brown color. He clicked the next box titled 'hair' and looked through the colors and styles then picked a simple looking cut , it was short with a few stray strands . The hair color was Brown with a hint of red. Tsuna went through each box, decorating his avatar. In the end, the avatar had skin color similar to his, He had made a shirt that looked like it had a white long sleeve under . The top shirt was Orange and had a pair of white wings on the back that seemed to pop. The avatar was wearing light blue pants with orange shoes.

Tsuna looked at his Avatar in glee, he clicked enter and watched the screen load once more.

Similar to his avatars color scheme, the background was Orange with a few stray fish, his avatar was standing on the left. A new speech bubble appeared. 'Click here to set up internet access !'

By the time he was done setting up his new computer, Sebastian knocked on the door and walked in calling him for dinner. Tsuna said goodbye to his avatar then grabbed his cat and followed Sebastian down to the dining room.

* * *

_**Vongola HQ - Venice, Italy**_

Tetsu and Nana sulked the whole day. Tetsu refused to go anywhere without Tsuna's coral rabbit and Nana was too depressed to leave her room. Everyone tried everything they could to help the two leave this building. But no one could.

"Nana, come on dear, we have to look for your house! and Tetsuo's New school!" A woman, Nana's Maid called from outside the door, she was fluent in Japanese but was completely Italian. "You pick one" She said. The maid sighed then left Nana alone .

Meanwhile, Tetsu was sitting his room with a computer the ninth had given him, To relieve his boredom. After setting everything up He searched the web for interesting schools. His mother was too depressed so he had to do it himself. He looked through the available schools that held a kindergarten division and led up till high school. He didn't want to be moving around from school to school. Tetsu sighed and banged his head on the desk, avoiding the keyboard completely.

With a sigh, he lifted his head and glanced at the screen. His avatar greeted him happily. He had Brown- red hair and Amber eyes with black pants and black long sleeve shirt. Behind him floated black bat like wings with a long tail . His name was 'Tsuo'

He started searching more when his avatar alerted him to a new user. Curiously, Tetsu clicked his avatar which led to another page. this one was titled 'New members' and was filled with avatars of different variety . One, he noticed was dressed as a rainbow, complete with an afro. He looked over the avatars when one caught his attention. It looked exactly like his own just with more color and white wings. The Avatar was named 'Tsu'.

He clicked the avatar which led to a new message. Tsuo asked what he wanted to ask and he typed his question as quickly as he could.

_Tsuo: Tsuna? is that you?_

Tetsuo waited a bit before he got a reply.

_Tsu: Aniki? _

The message made Tetsu grin . The two chatted on back and forth. Tsuna had told him he had just returned from dinner when he got the message . He also said that the yellow lady always pinched his cheeks too much that it hurt whenever she saw him. Testu chuckled and replied with a full on teasing of how unlucky he was. When it was time to head to bed, for Tetsu, the boys said goodbye. Tetsuo shut down his computer and crawled into bed, satisfied with the day.

The next day, Tetsu took a list of schools he found to the ninth. All were good schools, boarding schools, that had a k-12 school system. A few had on site colleges. In total, there were 7 schools, One in Italy, one in England, one in Russia, one in Norway, one in Germany, one in France and one in America. The ninth, of course, chose a school in Italy and had his transfer papers sent to the school. Since Tetsu was entering the kindergarten division he had no need to take a test. He wouldn't have to until his 4th year of elementary school . Once the ninth had informed him of everything he needed to know, his first day,teacher, uniform, etc. Testu went back to his room and turned on his computer. He was greeted by a message from Tsuna. With a smile , he clicked the avatar and read the message.

_Tsu: Will you go to school?_

Tetsu grinned and typed a reply

_Tsuo:Yep! Nonno already sent the trans-whats-its to my new school!_

_Tsuo: How bout you?_

Tetsuo waited for a while, knowing Tsuna had a hard time with computers,reading, and writing. 10 minutes later, the reply came.

_Tsu: I haven't asked yet, but I think the yellow lady will let me if I ask!_

Tetsuo grinned, then sent a copy of the schools he had found to Tsuna, so he could, possibly, be sent to the same school.

_Tsu: I hope she'll choose your school Aniki!_

_Tsu: I'll go ask right now!_

Tetsuo smiled then nodded his head at the message. He wished the same thing

* * *

_**Powers Mansion - London , England**_

Tsuna happily printed out the list of schools Tetsuo had sent him, the computer came with an easy-for-kids printer too. Then replied to him before running out of the room. He looked around for the yellow lady, then found her in the garden, taking her evening tea with Sebastian beside her. He happily ran up to her and pulled on her dress. The yellow lady looked down and smiled, "Yes dear?" She asked. Tsuna Looked down, a small blush made its way onto his cheeks from embarrassment. He held up the list and muttered. "I-I looked up these s-schools, s-so I could keep g-going to school" He felt the yellow lady take the paper, then glance at it before looking down at Tsuna. "These are some of the best schools in the world" she said then smiled. " of course dear, I'll ask your father to get your transcripts sent right away" Tsuna smiled then nodded his head. "O-okay!" He said excitedly "t-to which s-school?"

The lady smiled sweetly at the boy then patted his head. "Why, the one here in England of course!" She replied, making Tsuna's heart sink. Tsuna nodded his head, and forced a smile. "o-okay" he said then walked away with a short "goodbye"

When he got back to his room, he sent a message to Tetsuo.

_Tsu: I asked_

_Tsuo: So what'd she say?_

Came the quick reply. Tsuna hesitated for a while then sighed and typed in the answer.

_Tsu: I'm going to the one in England…_

Tsuna waited for the reply with great worry, he didn't want his brother to hate him.

_Tsuo: Oh…._

_Tsuo: At least we can still chat through here!_

_Tsuo: We'll always be brothers alright? No matter how far, or apart we are!_

_Tsuo: Sorry I wont be able to protect you….._

Tsuna smiled as he read the messages. Back in Namimori, Tsuna would get bullied by all the older kids. Tetsuo would always protect him from them, but now he would be on his own.

_Tsu: It's fine!_

_Tsu: I'll become strong!_

Tsuna waited another short while before a reply came.

_Tsuo: Alright, I hope so_

Like the night before, Tsuna and Tetsu chatted, until Tsuna was called to lunch, an hour later Tetsuo was called to lunch. Still, the boys chatted online each day. Until their first days of School.


	4. Deals can create friendships

_**Alice Academy - London, England**_

Tsuna was driven to school on his first day in a black Limo. He was fidgeting in his seat while playing with the lace of his backpack and clenching onto the black cat. The yellow lady insisted that she take him shopping for things for his first day. Of course, his uniform was the first thing they bought.

A red patterned pair of shirts with a white collared shirt and a black cardigan. Tied around his neck was a thin ribbon tied in a bow. He was wearing black dress shoes with white long socks that led a little over his knees. His hair was as unruly as always.

His backpack was a pale orange, it was medium sized and had no front pockets. Inside he held a notebook, sketchbook, a few pencils , pens and anything else he'd need for class. He thought it was a little extreme to have so many things, especially since he's in Kindergarten, but he did as he was told nonetheless.

The limo stopped at the front of the school. He was told that since this was a boarding school, he'd have to move into the dorms. The yellow lady's house is also too far to drive here everyday, so his father, though reluctantly, let him move into the dorms. Though he was expected to go back on holidays and parties. He was going to be picked up whether he wanted to go or not anyways.

The door was opened by the driver and Tsuna stepped out. He looked around, taking in his new home. It was bigger than the Powers Mansion, thats for sure. Tsuna turned to the driver, who was unpacking his same gym bag he had used when he first arrived at the Powers Mansion. It was filled with clothes for about 2-3 weeks. His things would arrive in a few days time, a few boxes filled with clothes the yellow lady had bought him along with all the clothes he had in his home back in japan, another with his computer, and another few with all his books. He decided to leave all the toys behind, except Tetsu's stuff cat. In his backpack he also held a picture frame of his old family, his father had secretly given it to him.

The driver smiled then dismissed himself just as a group of men walked up to him. Tsuna looked up and clenched the stuffed cat tightly. One of the men walked up to him and bended down, to be on the same eye level and smiled. "Tsunayoshi Sawada?" He asked. Tsuna looked up at him confused before heto him in japanese, thankfully, telling him a few rules and regulations that he had to follow. The man took his hand and his gym bag then led Tsuna into the building in front of them. He was pulled down the hall, up some stairs and towards a room with the number 27 on a silver name plate. The man took out a card and held it in front of the doorknob, which he noticed had a black plate thingie with a red dot. Once it beeped, the red dot turned green and he opened the door. Tsuna looked around, it was as big as his room back in japan, it seemed emptier , since there was only one bed. The man led him towards the bed, he sat the edge and carried Tsuna, sitting him on his lap. "I'm your homeroom teacher, my name is Manolo Vargas. " He smiled and patted his head. "You'll be safe here so don't worry" He said then he put him on the bed and walked out .

Tsuna looked at the now closed door, the black cat still clenched between his hands, then glanced at the counter beside the bed, where the card his teacher used to get in was laying. Curiously, he crawled over on the bed and got the card. It was like a simple ID his name was written in letters instead of characters, as was his birthday , and the name of the school. Beside the ID was a transparent packet with a black necklace, or was it a shoelace(?) connected. He grabbed the other and slipped in the card, making sure to button the pack closed at the top. After checking the card was safe, he slipped it on and under his uniform shirt then looked around the room. things haven't arrived, there was no way he'd be able to talk with Testu for about a week and vice versa. He looked around the room then crawled off the bed and walked towards the window. Outside his window was view of the courtyard. Currently there were kids outside either playing or relaxing . A silver haired boy was sleeping, or taking a nap on a branch of a tree. A few others , 3 girls and a boy, were playing hopscotch with a jump rope. On an isolated part of the courtyard though, he noticed a group of boys surrounding a red haired boy. He couldn't see what they were doing but the redhead looked scared out of his wits . Without thinking, Tsuna dropped the black cat and ran out, making sure to lock the door on his way out. He walked it out of the building and looked around,then made his way towards the courtyard. He saw the children he saw through the window. The girls, and boy were still playing hopscotch, while the silver haired boy was still napping on the tree branch . Looking around once more, he saw the group and walked over . They were talking in, what he thought was English.

Without thinking, he pushed himself through the group until he was standing in front of the shivering red head.

"are you alright?" he boy looked up at Tsuna his eyes brightened up with recognition and he nodded his head. The other boys, which Tsuna noticed were of different ages, were glaring down at Tsuna, who had interrupted their fun.

**"hey! what are you doin' you Jap!" **yelled one of the of the boys. He grabbed Tsuna, who pulled his hand back in response. "let go!" he yelled. When Tsuna finally pulled his hand out, the boys had already pushed them back towards the wall behind them. The redheaded boy looked at Tsuna with worry, while Tsuna looked at the bullies without faltering. He remembered a few words the yellow lady had thought him in case he was in trouble. He tried to remember but he couldn' the words.

**"Hey! are you ignorin' me?!" ** The boy who had spoken before grabbed onto Tsuna's arm tightly, making Tsuna yelp out in pain. "Let go! " He shouted. Tsuna looked through his memory then remembered the words the yellow lady had taught him.

**"reave us arone! or I wiru teru a teacha!" **he yelled boys looked at Tsuna in disbelief before scampering off, leaving the two alone. Muttering about a tattletale as they ran off. Tsuna pouted as the boys left then turned to look at the boy with a smile. "Are you alright?" he asked. The boy smiled softly and nodded his head. "Yes, thank you" He replied. "I'm Enma, y-you?" Tsuna smiled and bowed slightly,as shown by his mother. "I'm Tsuna "

Enma smiled then nodded his head. " Thanks again" Enma said then blushed and glanced down. "u-Unum w-would you like to be my f-friend?" he muttered faintly, but Tsuna heard him and grinned. "Of course!" Tsuna extended his hand with a wide grin. "Come on! Let's go play!" Enma smiled and took his hand then followed Tsuna to the playground. Tsuna passed by the tree the silver haired boy was napping on. He didn't notice the pair of emerald eyes watching him and Enma as they disappeared inside the building.

_**San Angelo Academy - Rome, Italy**_

Tetsuo sighed as the limo came to a stop. He wouldn't be able to talk with Tsuna for about a week , until his things arrived. He had been holding onto the coral colored rabbit the whole ride , trying to find reassurance in the toy. He was beyond nervous. Sure, he had no problem in defending himself, but what if he didn't make friends because of it?

Currently, Tetsu was wearing a baby blue sailor suit The shorts led down, a bit under his knees, and he was wearing a small sailors hat with a blue stripe across the center. He was wearing a pair of white shoes, no socks, ones he thought were for girls, but without any bow or flower. They were simply white with a strap across. His backpack was a simple blue one with an orange fish dangling from one of the zippers.

With a reluctant sigh, he crawled out of the limo when the driver opened the door. He looked up at the building and smiled . This was his new home. With a wide grin, He took his gym bag which was being held out by the driver and walked in after waving goodbye to the driver. He pulled out a piece of paper, along with his ID card for the school and read the room number while stuffing the coral rabbit into his gym bag. He looked up at the map and smiled, then turned right and went up the stairs. He walked down the hall, looking at the paintings that lined the hallway then came to a stop when he found the room with the name plate labeled 72. He looked at the doorknob and read the instructions out loud . " hold the card over the black plate that's over the doorknob, there should be a red dot at the top center. The plate will beep then the red dot will turn green, The door will be open afterwards…"

Tetsu's eyebrow arched but he did as it said. When the door opened he saw a huge room. It had a pair of twin beds, the room was twice as big as his room in japan. He walked to the side of the room, which was currently empty. He set his gym back down and looked at the other side. There was a guitar laying on the bed and a picture frame on the counter beside the bed. He saw the school uniform, one the same as his, hanging on the wall over the bed. The sheets were red with yellow and there was a turtle plush laying somewhere on the pillow, opposite to the guitar.

Tetsu blink then shook his head and started unpack the little stuff he had brought with him. He laid the coral rabbit on the bed then pulled out a picture frame. He smiled at the picture. It was his and Tsuna's 2nd Birthday, Iemitsu came home and took the boys to an amusement park. The boys then took a picture once they walked in with the main characters of the park. Their parents had joined in after Tsuna cried.

The main characters, a black cat with a seemingly bored expression and a coral, almost pink looking rabbit with a big smile stood beside the family on each side. Iemitsu stood by the cat while Nana stood by the rabbit. In between them was Tsuna, who was in front of his dad and Tetsu who was in front of his mom. Both were grinning happily while holding hands. That was when the boys had bought the matching cat and rabbit plushies.

Testu put the picture on the counter beside his bed and unpacked his clothes. When the bag was empty, he looked around and found what was suppose to be his door had a lock similar to the front door, but he knew this door would only open with his ID card. He opened the door after he heard the beep and looked inside. His eyes widened as he looked around. The closet was about as big as the one in the lady's mansion. Luckily this one didn't have any dresses. He grabbed the clothes he was suppose to hang, along with the gym bag and put them in the closet. When he walked out he heard the door beep and in walked a tan skinned boy. Tetsuo blinked, the boy had either completely ignored him or hadn't noticed him yet. The boy was looking through his cabinets. He had brown hair and when he turned around and looked at Tetsuo. He saw his emerald eyes "**Oh! You must be Tetsu!**" he said Tetsuo frowned then tried to reply, but he didn't know what to say, or speak the language the boy was saying. It sounded like Italian but some of the words were off a bit..The boy blinked then his eyes widened, as if her remembered something. "Sorry! amigo! you must be Testuo yes?" He smiled at Testuo then said "I'm Fernando! I come from spain! **Es un plaser conocer te**!"

Tetsuo blinked then nodded numbly. "I-yeah, uhnm… nice to meet you too?" he said uncertainly . The boy kept on smiling and nodded his head. Fernando then suggested he gave Tetsuo a tour. After many , many refusals, Testuo changed out his uniform and into something more comfortable then headed out with Fernando. The boys had been around half the school when they bumped into a pair of twin girls. The girls had auburn hair, though it seemed more orange than red. Chiara had long hair, down to her upper back and hazel green eyes , while Felicia had a short, boyish like hair and amber eyes, a little bit darker than his own. Fernando grinned and introduced them.

"This is Felicia! and her twin sister Chiara! They're my cousins! Girls! This is Tetsuo, a transfer student from Japan!" Felicia, or he thinks it was anyways, grinned and hugged the boy while kissing his cheek. "We meet again !" she said. Tetsuo blinked. 'again?' he thought to himself as the girl pulled away.

"I never thought I'd see you again! but I thought your name was Tsuna?" The girl blinked a bit before being roughly pulled away by her sister. "Stop harassing the kid! " said another voice. Chiara glared at Tetsuo, who shrunk back in fear. "You met him before?" She asked, making Felicia nod. "I met him in the plane! on our way to visit Oliver! He played with me !" Tetsuo chuckled when he heard that. He smiled then shook his head " That wasn't me" he said "It was my little brother, due to some uh problems we had to be in different schools. "

Tetsuo didn't even know how these three spoke Japanese but didn't question it. He had his first friends! Well, sort of.

_**Alice Academy - London, England**_

Tsuna and Enma had played the whole day, when it was time to head back to the dorms, the two walked back together. "Where's your room?" Asked Tsuna. Enma looked down with a smile. "i-its room number 26,..." He said. Tsuna grinned then stopped walking, making Enma stop as well. "I'm in room 27! we're neighbors!" Enma grinned then blushed as Tsuna hugged him. Tsuna pulled a blushing and stunned Emna towards their rooms afterwards.

Meanwhile, The silver haired boy sighed as he watched the two boys run the hall. 'They were my neighbors?' He said to himself. The boy was in room 28. He sighed and kept on walking. When he got to their doors, Enma was standing beside Tsuna in tears. He frowned but kept on walking towards his door. "I-I left the key inside!" he heard Enma say. Beside him, Tsuna was trying to calm him down. With another sigh he turned towards the duo and glared. "Stop crying!" He said "You're giving me a damn headache!" The two stiffened at the voice and turned to look at the boy. The silver haired boy kept his glare on the two "Well?" He said. Tsuna quickly regained his composure and stood in front of a trembling Enma "w-well what?" He said, trying to sound tough. The silver haired boy's glare didn't falter. "tch, trying sound tough? It don't suit you" He said. Tsuna's eyes widened for a second before turning into a glare. "s-so what if it doesn't?" He replied. The silver haired boy grinned. "Stop now before you hurt yourself wimp" He said then opened the door to his room before walking in. Enma stared at the door for a good while, before Tsuna suggested that he sleep in his room tonight, then they'd ask the dorm leader about it tomorrow. Enma gladly agreed and the two went into the room to get ready to sleep.

* * *

**The others, Felicia, Chiara, his Homeroom teacher and Fernando are half-ly from another anime and half-ly my own creations.**

**I'll be amazed if you guys can guess which anime they're from. I think I left one clue in there for Fernando.**

**Oh an thank you my dear reviewer! You wouldn't believe how happy your review made me ! And I know she doesn't seem bad~ she's not. She's more of a spoiled child. Her background story will come to light later on**

**That's all~**

**Ciao for now!**


	5. Girls can be troublesome!

_**The name Chiara is pronounced Kiara**_

_**Just a thought~**_

* * *

_**Alice Academy - London, England **_

Tsuna's first few weeks had been, for lack of a better word, tiring. Since his little 'showdown' , if it could be called that, on his first day. The older boys, Enma's old bullies, started bullying Tsuna. Tsuna stood up to himself as much as he could , being the son or stepson in this case, of the boss of a very dangerous group made the teachers fear and protect him from bullies. So whenever Tsuna tattled on a student, they'd get punished without another word. Luckily for him, Enma didn't break his friendship, even after the bullies started picking on him again.

The silver haired boy, now known as Gokudera Hayato, is the son of a mafioso from italy, one who is allied with the Vongola, or so he was told by Tetsu. Tetsu also mentioned that he had lost his mother and some other things Tsuna couldn't understand. Gokudera was also in Tsuna's class, he was one of the most popular boys in school. Tsuna noticed girls chasing after him during lunch one day, his face was filled with fear as he passed by Tsuna and Enma, who were walking to the small park inside the Academy. It was in one of these that he noticed the girls had gifts, and some, or one, had a pointy object. They were yelling things in a mixture of Italian and English.

Tsuna stopped and watched curiously while Enma blinked and started shivering from worry. "T-tsuna? y-you aren't g-going to do what I think you're gonna do ,.. r-right?" Tsuna didn't answer he only turned and handed him his lunch box then walked over to the group of girls surrounding Gokudera. He slipped past a few unharmed, it wasn't until he got near the front when he noticed that most of the girls had pencils and notebooks, along with cameras and a few with small knifes. Tsuna gulped then turned to Enma, who was waiting far from the girls, holding onto both lunch boxes. He took a deep breath then kept on walking. Once he was in the front, he pushed all the girls away from Gokudera and glared at them, though it looked more like a pout with his chubby cheeks. "**reave 'im arone!**" He yelled. The girls backed off a bit, a few glared at him for being so close to their Gokudera, while others wanted to ravish the small boy. He didn't move from his spot until the girls left, leaving only the few who wanted to ravish him.

"**OMG!**" Called out a girl, she was wearing the girls uniform, a red patterned skirt with the black sweater and white collared shirt. "**ISN'T HE JUST SO ADORBS!**" The girl spoke in english, but it sounded a bit different from what he had been hearing the past few weeks. "**He's like a cute rabbit! **" Called another. Tsuna was then pulled into a group hug by the girls. "S-stop!" he called out nervously "I uhnm s-stop!" The girls only squealed and hugged him looked around the group of girls surrounding him for an exit, he saw Gokudera standing in the same place he been before, a shocked look on his face. Enma was shivering so much, Tsuna could see it even from this far. Tsuna finally found an exit on his left. Quickly, he pushed past the girls, grabbed Gokudera's arm then ran to Enma, who quickly followed after them. They only stopped when the three reached Tsuna's room. The three fell onto the floor panting hard. Gokudera looked up at Tsuna then he looked down at the floor. "g-grazie" he muttered. Tsuna and Enma looked up at Gokudera "Eh?" They said in unison. "Thank you!" He said louder. Enma looked at him in shock while Tsuna giggled. "Its nothing!" He said with a grin. The boys became friends after that, and Tsuna was able to give his brother some good news that day. He made another friend.

_**San Angelo Academy - Rome , Italy **_

Ever since his first day of school, girls had been following him none stop. Felicia would giggle, telling him it was because he was so cute. That didn't make him feel any better. Chiara would snicker at his misfortunes while Fernando would just laugh and tell him things would get better. Tetsuo had read Tsuna's messages over and over when he was bored or had nothing to do. The first one made his blood boil. Tsuna put himself in danger for a pair of nobodies! But, if he made friends because of it then he should be respecting his choice.

Tetsuo sighed as he fell back onto the bed. Fernando was sitting on his own bed , playing around with his guitar. "What's wrong amigo? bored again?" He said, without taking his eyes away from his guitar. Tetsuo groaned and turned over so he was facing the mattress. "I don't know what to doooo!" He said "If I go out, girls will stalk, if I sneak out, girls will stalk, if I even stay here! girls will stalk!" He lifted his head to look at Fernando, only to see him tuning his guitar. "I need something to distract myself with!" He said. The four year old pouted, finally showing his real age. He grabbed the coral rabbit and stuffed his face into it, to cover the tears that were starting to form. Fernando glanced up and chuckled, he placed his guitar aside and walked towards him. "How bout we pay my Primas a visit si?" He said then grabbed Tetsuo's hand and led him out of the room without another word.

* * *

"What?" She said as soon as she saw them. The boys had just walked into the room, Felicia had let them in. Chiara looked at the two with a glare. "You want me to help this bozo find a way to get rid of those annoying fan girls? isn't that something you can do on your own?" Fernando only chuckled in response. "Come on Kiki! We just need some help!" he said. Felicia stood back with Tetsuo. The two glanced at the other two then at each other. This wasn't good. Chiara smirked then looked at Tetsuo before giving a sweet smile, which was weird , even for her. She pulled him into the bathroom then threw him in along with a bundle. She locked the door from the outside then waited a few seconds before-

"NO WAY!" They heard him shout "I'M NOT WEARING THIS!" Chiara giggled then knocked on the door a few times "It's either that or get raped by girls! take your pick!" Chiara giggled more as they heard a frustrated groan from the other side. The three waited for him for about 20 minutes before he came out. The door opened and out he walked. Wearing one of Chiara's dresses, a blue one that resembled a sailor dress. He was wearing the white shoes he'd been wearing with his uniform. And a wig of the same color of his own hair. In his hair was a bow the same shade of blue as the dress. Tetsuo was glaring at the three while they stood shocked.

Fernando blushed and turned away while Felicia giggled, complimenting him on his looks. Chiara was smirking. "See? I knew you'd work it!" She said. Tetsuo glared at her then sighed. At least the dress was long enough to cover his shorts completely. In one hand he held his shirt and hoody. Tetsuo then looked up at the three "So now what?" He asked.

After much discussion, the group went to the movies. Tetsuo felt oddly comfortable in the dress and he felt content that the girls weren't bothering him. But now he has another problem.

"E-excuse me m-miss!" He heard someone say. Tetsuo turned to see a boy, holding up a rose to him and bending down on one knee. Behind him, Chiara was struggling to keep her laughter in. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. Tetsuo blinked then glared at the boy in front of him. "No, bug off" he said then turned and kept walking with the others following and Chiara giggling. Throughout the day, boys confessed their love to Tetsuo, unbeknownst to them that 'she' was a he. Everytime, he would reject them.

He definitely won't tell Tsuna this…

_**A few years later**_

_**Alice Academy -London England**_

Tsuna, after two years of a boring school life with raging girls trying to cuddle him to death,was told by his father and stepmother that it was time for his first party. Luckily for him, Gokudera and Enma will be going as well, since their parents were such close friends. The boys were to be driven to the Powers mansion after school on was currently wednesday, and Tsuna sat at his desk looking at his family picture, beside it was another, more formal one his step mother had forced him and his father on a year ago. Tsuna smiled then stood from the desk and crawled onto the bed. He grabbed the black cat and held it tightly . Once again, he was filled with nerves. He couldn't think straight and wanted to just lay there and sleep for a hundred years. Unluckily for him, he had a party to go to in a few days. With a sigh, he sat up and turned to his computer, he turned it on and let it load while he looked around his room for some snacks. He found a bag of chips in the cabinet beside the bed. With a smile, he grabbed the bag and sat in front of the computer just as it was finished loading.

Tsuna opened the bag and ate a few then moved the mouse to see his messages. He had one from his brother, which was sent about an hour ago. Why hadn't he seen it? With a confused glance at his speakers, he clicked the message and read it quickly.

_Tsuo: Hey Tsuna! I got good news for you!_

_Tsuo: I entered a program last year, they choose a club to go to a country of our choice! Remember ? I'm in the Futbol* club with Fernando and the twins! and we were chosen this year! Unluckily, I couldn't choose the country,... the coach chose Japan. _

_Tsuo: I don't get why, I wanted to go to England so I could see you! _

_Tsuo: Anyways, we'll be leaving on friday! reply back ASAP!_

Tsuna smiled then clicked reply, he thought for a bit then grinned and started typing, he had gotten better over the years.

_Tsu: That's great Aniki! _

_Tsu: I hope everything goes well!_

_Tsu: What's the purpose of going though?_

Tsuna then turned away from his computer and grabbed his backpack, he wanted to do his homework before his tutor got here. Taking out his Homework notebook, Tsuna turned to today's homework and started right away. Thanks to Gokudera and his tutors help, Tsuna was able to get on the same level as everyone in his class! Though he was still behind. He finished his work an hour later then set it aside for Gokudera and his tutor to check later. After reading a few chapters of his favorite manga online, he finally got a reply.

_Tsuo: We go to a school in the country we chose, that's in the same program and stay there for about a semester, uhnm half a school year. Then train with them to learn their customs and new ways to play the sport we play_

_Tsuo: The school we're going to is one in our old town! In Namimori._

_Tsuo: I hope none of the girls there recognize though_

Tsuna giggled as he read the message the replied

_Tsu: I don't think they will. bring me back a souvenir ?_

_Tsuo: Sure, what do you want? I'll send it to you when I get back_

Tsuna jumped up in glee. He thought through the things he'd bought online. In The first year at this school, Tsuna had found a girl who loved anime, her name was Akira, and she was Tsuna's only girl friend. The girl introduced anime to the young brunette when he had first entered first grade. They had bumped into each other on their way to class and later found out the two were in the same class. Akira is a cute girl, She chose to wear glasses , as to not gain unwanted attention. But later found out that being Tsuna's friend, who was not only friends with Gokudera and the class mascot, gained more unwanted attention than she wanted. But even so, she didn't break any contact with the boy and instead became a sort of big sister to the shy brunette .

When Tsuna finally thought of what he wanted, he quickly turned back his computer and typed back a reply.

Tsu: Can you get me a Magical Tsun-Tsun plush? I haven't been able to find any online! but some already have it in Japan!

_Tsuo: How the heck do you know that?_

_Tsu: Tumblr_

_Tsuo: How did you...never mind, I don't wanna know,..._

Tsuna giggled, he had asked Akira's older sister, Hikari, to make him an account . She happily agreed. Under one condition that he,...well, he'd rather not say now.

_Tsu: Dad also said hi_

_Tsuo: don't care, how's Akira? _

_Tsu: She's fine, why?_

_Tsuo: No reason~_

Tsuna frowned then shrugged it off. The two spoke for the rest of the afternoon. Until Tsuna had to leave to meet his friends. The two then promised to talk the next day and early Friday in the morning before Tetsuo had to leave. After turning off his computer, Tsuna changed his clothes then left his room,locking it after, and going to the meeting place . He passed by the dorm office and waved at the security guard stationed, who smiled and waved back. Tsuna walked through the courtyard, and towards the gates of the school, where Gokudera, Enma and Akira were waiting for him. Tsuna greeted the three then walked off with them, heading to the candy store a few blocks away.

By the time had returned, there was a man dressed in a black suit standing outside of Tsunas room. The boys paled while Akira swooned. The man turned to the group and smirked. "Welcome back Dame-Tsuna" he said, his voice deep yet mysterious .The boys quickly left to their rooms, leaving Tsuna and Akira alone with the man."Reborn-Sama! " she called out.

* * *

**Futbol - Soccer**


	6. There's Pain in Loneliness

_**Alice Academy - London, England **_

After letting his tutor into his room, Tsuna took Akira to her room, a floor above them, much to her displeasure . He walked back to his room to find the older man drinking from a carton coffee cup while sitting in one the chairs stationed by the window. He sighed then made his way over to his computer and grabbed his backpack. Tsuna walked back to his tutor and took out his homework notebook then handed it to the man. The man took the notebook, and looked through the answers. He marked off the wrong ones in pencil, then handed the boy back his notebook. Luckily for Tsuna, he only got two wrong. Looking into what he did wrong, Tsuna fixed the problems then put it away. Once finished, he turned to his tutor of 2 years. "R-reborn-s-sama? W-what brings you here today? O-other than the usual? Y-you u-usually call b-beforehand…" It wasn't unknown to anyone in the mafia business, that Reborn was a worldwide famous man. Everyone knew him for different reasons. Reborn was also sent by the Vongola, by request of Iemitsu, to tutor Tsuna in not only school but in fighting as well.

Tsuna sighed, as he waited for the man to finish sipping his coffee. He set the cup aside a bit afterwards, having already finished it and looked at Tsuna, who was patiently waiting for him to start. "I was sent here by your father, he said that we'll be going on a training trip after the party. Gokudera's guardian is already informed. Enma's parents agreed in letting him go as well. " Tsuna nodded his head "l-like a t-training c-camp?" he muttered, making the man nod his head. "Akira can come too if you want, we do need a girl there" He said, smirking a bit when Tsuna looked at him in confusion. "Why would Akira have to come? She can barely cook" Reborn said nothing.

After talking and planning out how the training will go for the two days they're gone. Tsuna and his Tutor left the bedroom and headed down to an isolated ground, where he usually trained, and started his training with the boy. He had started this training when he turned 5. His father wanted to make sure he was well protected, now that he didn't have to hide the fact that he was part of the mafia, he could easily find an excuse to train his son. Tsuna spent everyday after doing his homework, training with Reborn. The man arrived at 7:30 everyday. Tsuna had to have his homework finished and ready for training by the time he got there, or else. Tsuna found out the hard way.

The two stopped in the center of the clearing. Tsuna had changed into a pair of blue soccer shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. He stood in position, waiting for Reborn to he told Tetsuo, the boy almost rushed over from Italy, it took Gokudera and Enma's reassurance to calm him down, as well as his friends in Italy. Tsuna would end up with bruises and scars all around his body from the training, but the boy had some strong resolve. He never wanted to see his family so helpless again.

Tsuna blocked as Reborn tried kicking his face. He was pushed back a few feet, leaving Reborn in the place he was before. Tsuna ran back, reading his fist for impact. As soon as his fist made contact, the two were lost in a fit of endless kicks, punches and pain. Tsuna held in his cries of pain whenever Reborn would hit a healing bruise. The boy flinched as soon he saw a fist heading for his stomach. He was thrown a few meters. Tsuna couldn't find the strength to get up after that. Reborn sighed as he made his way to his student. The boy had impressed him, far beyond his other student, Dino. This boy had the resolve to carry out the training Reborn had laid out. He wouldn't ask any questions. When reborn told him to run around the school, with a 2 pound weight tied to his stomach, Tsuna would ask. "Where do I get the weight?" Honestly, the boy was way more than he let on.

Reborn knelt down beside the boy and carried him back the room. Tsuna looked up his tutor, pain still evident on his face. "I-is training over?" he asked. Reborn smirked in reply. "Lets just say this is your reward for a job well done over the past 2 years. You're almost a par to me Dame-Tsuna" The rest of the way was silent, as Tsuna tried to make the pain go away. The man opened the door to Tsuna's room , using Tsuna's ID card then walked to the bed and laid the boy down on his bed. "I'll be training you on the dying will flames next time we meet alright?" The boy nodded his head, he grabbed the black cat and held it tightly, hoping the pain would pass quickly. Reborn had told him all about the Vongola a year back. Currently, there are 3 heirs, one had died recently. Though Reborn said that he was training Tsuna in case something were to happen to the others. He also said another was training Tetsuo. Tsuna was taught the Vongola history and told to memorize the history as if his life depended on it. Tsuna did exactly as his tutor told him, and soon, it caused Tsuna to excel in, not only his Vongola studies, but his fighting skill as well. Though he was still a little behind in school.

Tsuna fell asleep soon after Reborn had tucked the boy in. He may be known as a heartless killer, but that didn't mean this kid didn't somehow make his way into the killer's heart. In the past two years, Tsuna has been nothing but loyal to the man. With a small hidden smile, Reborn left, making sure to lock the door when he left.

_**Friday; Alice Academy- London England **_

Tsuna hadn't slept well the past two nights. The first, was obvious, Reborn's punch had left a horrible bruise and the pain wouldn't let him sleep for long. He had woken up early that Friday, not only from the pain, but to speak with his brother who was leaving for Japan that day. He was leaving at 8:30, an hour from now. Taking in account the time in each region. Tsuna woke up at 6:30 that morning to catch his brother before leaving. He sat up and turned on his computer, hoping not to fall asleep while it did. Ten minutes later, the computer was loaded and ready for use. He clicked his messages and read the one his brother had left 30 minutes before.

_Tsuo: You up lil bro?_

_Tsu: I am now_

He typed out, letting out a yawn once he pressed enter

_Tsuo: Cool! I leave in about an hour! but we gotta leave about thirty minutes earlier to board…._

_Tsuo: I heard from Gokudera, Did that bastard hit you too hard again?_

Tsuna rolled his eyes, letting a smile smile creep onto his face.

_Tsu: He just hit me in the stomach, it's nothing much, just a bruise. Reborn healed it a bit yesterday before class started. _

_Tsuo: Still! What if he killed you!?_

_Tsu: I'm stronger than you think Aniki!_

_Tsuo: call me Onii-chan once in awhile would you?_

_Tsuo: It wouldn't kill yah to at least baby me for a bit?_

_Tsu: Ewww why would I want to call you that? I'm not a girl you know_

_Tsuo: Says the one who was happily wearing dresses when we were four_

_Tsu: Hey! That was Mom's influence!_

_Tsuo: Nuh uh! you wore everything on your own accord! I think Mom still had those pictures! I'll ask her next time i visit!_

_Tsu:Nuuu! No fair!_

Tsuna pouted then thought of anything he had against his brother. And that's when he remembered

_Tsu: Aha! I still have one picture ! Chia sent it to me last year~_

_Tsuo: What picture?_

_Tsu: Ooooh~ it was something like~ _

_Tsu: You wearing a blue sailor girl dress~_

_Tsuo: DELETE IT!_

_Tsu: NEVER!_

Tsuna giggled as his brother typed reply after reply. Each message was getting desperate by the minute. He then heard a bing go off and saw that he had a message from Fernando, one of Tetsu's friends.

_Nando: What did you say to Tetsu? He's typing like a madman!_

Tsuna giggled then typed a reply

_Tsu: Chia sent me a picture of Tetsu cross dressing a few years back~ I'm blackmailing him!_

_Nando: Evil! Hahaha_

_Nando: Ah he stopped~_

That was when Tsuna heard another bing and changed the page yet again

_Tsuo: UGH! Fine! I won't get the pictures from mom! Happy?_

_Tsu: Very~_

_Tsu: Ah, are you okay on time? _

_Tsuo: time?_

_Tsuo: Shit! I gotta go lil bro! _

_Tsuo: I'll message you from the hotel when We get there alright? _

_Tsuo: Nando said bye!_

_Tsu: Buh bye! have a safe trip you four!_

_Tsuo: Thanks! You too!_

And with that, Tsuna stood from his seat and stretched. He got ready for school then left his room and locked it. He headed down to the cafeteria and got breakfast, starting his day as usual.

After classes had ended. Tsuna and Co headed to the gates of the school. They had gone to their room prior and gotten anything they needed for the weekend. Akira had chosen not to go, for that the boys were relieved. The three sat at the edge of the sidewalk, making sure to stay on red so they wouldn't get run over, and waited for the limo. The limo came a few minutes afterward;The driver apologized, saying there was tragic, but the boys didn't seem to mind. They got on the limo and strapped in as it pulled away from the school, heading to the Powers Mansion.

_**Powers Mansion - London , England **_

The driver opened the door and the boys instantly got off. While Tsuna led the boys inside, a shadow stood by. It watched as the three went up the stairs and into Tsuna's bedroom. The shadow then turned and walked, heading to the room in a different fashion. The boys, meanwhile , dropped their bags inside the walk in the closet and closed the door. They relaxed on the bed for a while before they heard a scratching noise coming from the window, or was it a veranda(?), making the boys look up at it. Enma looked nervously at Tsuna, who was looking at the door in confusion. Gokudera was about ready to blow the door up with his dynamite sticks.

With a sigh, Tsuna crawled off the bed and walked to the door of the veranda. As soon as he did, an orange blur attacked the boy, making him fall back onto the carpet. "Tsuna!" yelled the other two in unison. Their face went from scared to shocked, as Tsuna started giggling. They crawled to the edge of the bed and watched as Tsuna giggled. On top of him was an orange lion cub, licking his face in an overly excited way. Tsuna tried prying the cat off only to result in more giggles when the cub began licking anything his tongue could reach. Gokudera and Enma looked at eachother then at Tsuna, who was still giggling on the carpet with the orange feline on top of him.

Gokudera pouted, then walked over and pulled the cat off, making it hiss and scratch the boy. "Agh! Stop you stupid cat!" he yelled. Enma, meanwhile, helped Tsuna stand up. Tsuna wiped his face of the cat's saliva then looked up at Gokudera to thank him, only to have his eyes widen in shock and quickly run over, taking the cat after. "I'm so sorry! Natsu is usually nice! " He says "Bad Natsu!" he lightly hits the lion cup, making it whimper.

Enma looked over the cat and hesitantly pets him. The cat purrs in response, Gokudera glares at the cat and crosses his arms while glaring at it. "Stupid cat" Tsuna giggles nervously then sets the cat down. "I wonder what he was doing there though? I'm sure Patty said he was in the playroom…" Tsuna eyed the cat then shrugged "Oh well, how bout we ask Patty for snacks?" The boys cheered and left the room with Natsu following after.

That night, after the boys had lunch, the maid took them back to Tsuna's room and got them ready for that night. The boys were stuffed in suits, each wearing a different color tie . Enma wore a reddish fire while Gokudera wore burgundy, Tsuna wore orange. The three then sighed as the maid finally left, with a quick warning to not get dirty. They boys looked at each other then sighed. "What can we do that doesn't get us dirty?" wondered Enma. The boys thought of all the possibilities, but everyone ended in getting dirty or sweaty. At one point, Tsuna suggested they read or draw but the other two threw that out the window. Thirty minutes before the party started, Enma and Gokudera got called out, Tsuna followed after, so he wouldn't stay behind.

But as soon as they got down stairs, he regretted it. Enma ran to his mother, hugging her softly as his father chuckled. Gokudera walked over to his father and nodded his head, the man did the same, with a small smile. Tsuna , meanwhile, hid behind a pillar near the stairs, he sighed then made his way back up with Natsu following after him, neither family noticed he left. He laid on his bed, being careful with his clothes and blinked away the tears. He hasn't seen his family, his real family together in years. From what Tetsuo tells him, his mother is getting better, She started counseling and therapy.

Tsuna sighed, then waited in his room for the remaining twenty minutes. He only left when a maid came up to get him. He followed after her looking down at his shiny shoes the whole time. When he got to the ballroom, it was already filled with people in fine dress suits and dresses. He saw his dad and step mother talking with another man and woman at the entrance. The maid signaled him to walk over and he did.

"**Yes, I'm planning on expanding! right dear?**" His stepmother said in english, while holding onto his father. "**Yes dear**" He muttered. His stepmother didn't seem to mind, because just as he finished, Tsuna was close enough for her to notice him ."**And this is our son Tsunayoshi! Isn't he just adorable?**" The other two adults, the woman more than the man, gushed over the young brunette who was trying not to flinch when the woman pinched his cheeks and patted his head.

Tsuna went through this a total of 150 times. The party had just started when he came down and he was told to stay by his parents the whole time, and every time a woman came, he got a soft but painful pinch. Luckily for him, he didn't have to speak.

When the party was in full spring, Tsuna left his parents and wandered around the ballroom. He looked around for Enma and Gokudera, only to find them with their parents. Not wanting to interrupt their family time, he let them be. Tsuna walked out of the ballroom and towards the stairs. He didn't go up, he sat on the stairs, which sat right in front of the ballroom, he watched as people danced and talked. A few younger kids ran across the dance floor. Why those kids were there, he'll never know. For the most part, Tsuna sat on the stairs watching the party. When he finally got bored, he walked up the stairs to his room. When he went into his room, Tsuna ran inside, leaving the door open and towards the closet. He pulled out Enma and Gokudera's bags and went inside, locking the door from the inside. He turned on the light then turned it off when he saw it was too bright. Tsuna looked around once more then hid under one of the racks filled with clothes. He crawled back onto a corner and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears sprouted at the edges of his eyes once more. This time, he laid his head on his knees and cried the rest of the night. No one noticed he was gone.

_**Airport- Namimori, Japan**_

The soccer team had just landed in japan, and the kids were getting their bags from the conveyor belt. Tetsuo took a deep breath once he was out of the building. It's been a long time since he's been in Japan. After a short while, the boys and girls came out with their coach. Felicia,Fernando and Chiara walked over to him and started talking. The group hailed a bus-taxi which drove them down to their hotel. Tetsuo looked out the window the whole ride there, he saw a silver haired boy run along the street , running on par with the bus. When that boy was out of view they passed the school they would be attending. The Baseball fields were visible, where the baseball team was practicing. A dark haired boy was getting ready to bad, a huge grin etched on his face When the ball was thrown, the boy turned serious and hit the ball with a demon like swing. Tetsuo blinked then grinned. 'So this is how strong Japan is huh?' He said to himself.

When the bus stopped, Tetsuo got off, along with the rest of the team. They waited for their coach to sign them in and get their rooms. Tetsuo sat in one of the waiting chairs in the lobby. When suddenly he felt a wave of loneliness overcome him. He frowned then shook his head. 'what the-' Tetsuo closed his eyes and when he did, he saw clips of the party, seeing a pair of boys he's never seen before with their parents, being treated as a puppy when guests came then wonder the ballroom alone, only to see those boys with their parents again. Then he was in a dark room, he could hear crying.

"-tsuo! Tetsuo!" He heard Fernando call. Tetsuo looked up, opening his eyes in the process. Fernando and Felicia were standing in front of him, looking worried. He turned his head to see Chiara on the brink of tears. "y-you were holding you head in p-pain- I thought something was wrong!" she said. The other two nodded in response. Tetsuo smiled, he decided to keep what he saw to himself. "Sorry, I was getting a headache, it was nothing" He said with a smile, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions. And to his amusement, they didn't. Chiara only wiped her tears then glared at the boy, hitting his head and running off while muttering curses. Felicia giggled at her sister's antics and followed after her. Fernando chuckled then shook his head. "You gave us quite a scare amigo"

Tetsuo only smiled then stood up as the coach called them to get their rooms. The rooms were two to a room. Fernando and Tetsuo stayed together, same with Chiara and Felicia. The group when up to theirs room and did their own activity. Some took naps while others explored their environment. Tetsuo decided to do the first and laid on his bed as soon as he got to his room. Fernando only chuckled as he set his bags down and did the same .


	7. Cities and Friendships

**Hotel- Namimori Japan**

Tetsuo woke up from his nap at 8:30 the next day. He stretched and made his way to the in room bathroom to clean up. Once he was finished, it was about 9:50. He whistled then looked around the room. Their bags were somewhere beside the beds, Fernando was still knocked out on his bed, muttering something about Isabella, a girl he liked. The room, aside from the beds, looked well kept. The windows had a wonderful view of downtown, he could spot a park not far from the hotel. He checked the schedule his coach had given them the day before. He had to meet up with the Namimori soccer team at 3 but otherwise , he was free. With a grin, Tetsuo slipped on his sneakers and ran out of the room with his room key and anything he'd need.

The six year old walked out of the hotel without being spotted. He wandered around the streets for a bit, looking into different stores and bakeries. He checked his savings, money the coach had given them to spend there, provided by the program managers. He had only about 30 american dollars ( 32 euro's, 3529 yen), but he thought it was enough to buy at least one snack. He looked around the stores, there was a pink store across the street, a cake cafe perhaps, then there was a small bakery a street down. He walked to the closest street light and waited for the light to change, holding onto his wallet tightly. He crossed along with the adults then made his way to cake shop, since it was closer. He opened the door, making the little bell onto ring and went to the counter.

"Excuse me" he said, in rusty Japanese. The girl attending the cash register looked at the boy and squealed. "Awww! Isn't he just adorable!" she said, her friend turned towards him, causing the same reaction. "I-I'd like to buy a cake p-please" The girls cooed but nodded their heads, they suggested a couple of cakes and he ordered both, just so they wouldn't feel bad,then paid, when his order was fulfilled, he looked around the small cafe and found an empty table on the far side, far from the windows and not to in the back. He made his way over and took a seat. After making sure he wasn't being seen, he took out a small phone-like device and turned it on. The same logo as his computer showed then went black. His avatar greeted him. With a small smile, he went to his messages and frowned. After his headache and memory flow last night, he messaged Tsuna, hoping to get a reply. He wasn't dumb, he knew japan was about 9-10 hours apart from England, but even so, it's been almost a whole day since he sent it and he got nothing. He was sure Tsuna had an extra computer at his step mothers house. Did something happen at the party?

Then he suddenly remembered what he had experienced the night before and frowned. Seeing those happy families must've hurt him, even he got a little sad when he saw a happy family family pass him, and that was often. Tsuna told him he rarely went out and when he did, it was when there were only teens or kids out. Tsuna's never seen a family as much as Tetsuo has, Reborn's training may be the cause of that as well, since the man wouldn't let Tsuna off on his saturday-sunday training . Contrary to what Tsuna was told, Tetsuo isn't being trained by a powerful hitman - or woman. When he asked Nono about it, the old man only replied that he didn't have to, but could choose to train if he wanted. Tetsuo chose to train on his own instead, and joined the Futbol team. He did a bit of martial arts by going to a school, a bit far from his own, who taught students as long as they pay the fee. Tetsuo was strong, stronger than any ordinary 6 year old that is, and he only showed it during his matches.

Tetsuo sighed once more, as his train of thought completely moved off course. He tried to message his brother again, and closed his com-phone. Just as he did, one of the cashiers came with his two cakes and a glass of milk, when he protested about the milk, the girl only waved him off, saying it was on the house. Tetsuo shrugged and ate his cakes with gusto. when he was finished, he checked the time and nodded to himself. He still had about 5 hours till he had to meet . He threw his trash away and left, waving goodbye to the girls as he did. He walked around a bit more, doing some window shopping then sighed when he noticed the lack of kids his age. He supposed that most of them were still in school, which was why they decided to meet at three. In the end, he decided to go back to his room and wait out the hours there instead.

Once he got back, Tetsuo laid on his bed and turned on the tv. He was so absorbed into the show that he didn't notice Fernando waking up. The Spaniard glanced up from his bed to his partner then groaned .

"que horas son?" he mumbled , one eye open while the other stayed closed. Tetsuo turned to face him then pouted " Repeat that in Italian or Japanese please " he said. Fernando chuckled then glanced up at him with his eye "what time is it ?" Fernando Sat up looked for his com-phone " its 2:3- shit! We're gonna be late?!" Tetsuo cursed as he turned off the Tv and started getting ready. Fernando chuckled while doing the same in a peaceful manner. They finished about 20 minutes after and ran down the stairs. The team had already left, The deal clerk had called them over with a note . Fernando walked over then back to Tetsuo, who was digging into his gym bag. "I can't find my water bottle ..." He muttered .

Fernando read the note then chuckled and passed It to Tetsuo, who took the note while Pouting .

_We waited for half an hour idiotas! we'll be waiting at the entrance til 3:15! hurry your asses up! I heard that that the disciplinary committee will kill you if your out of uniform so either wear it or walk in with us!_

_Ciao morons!_

_Chiara_

_Ps. Try not to be late. Or you'll have to explain who you are._

_Felicia_

Tetsuo groaned then crumpled the paper. He looked at the clock then motioned Fernando to follow him. Tetsuo then ran out of the building and towards the School, Fernando following after him. He stopped at the store to buy a reusable water bottle then asked it to be filled . By the time they made it to the school, it was well over 3:30. with a grumbled growl, Tetsuo and Fernando walked onto school grounds and began looking for the soccer field .

"where do you suppose it's at?" asked Tetsuo. Fernando shrugged then pointed to his left. "lets ask him!" he asked, in a cheery voice. Tetsuo turned to see a boy, seeming the same age, walking towards them. He had dark, raven hair and silver Tonfas in both arms and Tetsuo swore he saw a purple aura surround him. The boy stopped in front of the two, glaring at them without question. Fernando, being the ever chatting Pierrot , walked over happily. "Hello!" he said , in accented English. " We're here for the program?" the ravens frown deepened, so Fernando tried again in Italian, then in Spanish . When Fernando gave up Tetsuo sighed and shook his head he walked forward, explaining in Japanese . Even after explaining, the boy didn't stop frowning - or was he glaring?- Tetsuo sighed not understanding what to do next. The boy stepped forward, lifting up one of his tonfas. " I'll bite you to death" he said, Tetsuo frowned "what? what does that even mean! I mean i-ahh!" Tetsuo dodged the hit while pushing Fernando, who was still smiling, back.

Tetsuo blocked and dodged the attacks while shooting back some of his own. Somewhere in between Tetsuo had grabbed someone's bat and defended himself with it. The raven haired boy seemed to smirk whenever Tetsuo actually got a punch in. By the time the two tired each other out, there was a group of teens surrounding them. Tetsuo recognized his coach, Chiara and Felicia in the crowd, along with Fernando, who was chatting with another boy who was holding a bat and laughing along with him. Tetsuo took deep breaths then looked up at his opponent , the raven was walking away without another word. Tetsuo sighed and walked over to his coach. The man yelled at him for getting into a fight but patted his back for winning . Chiara's eyes were red but she looked furious , Felicia was smiling and congratulating him on his win-did he win?- the group then made their way to the soccer field . They started practice and for the rest of the day, Tetsuo was forced to run twenty extra laps for causing a disturbance .

After practice, the group went back to the hotel for some well deserved rest. The kids collapsed on their beds and fell asleep, they didn't wake up til four afternoon the next day.

The next day, the kids got into their uniforms and headed down to their temporary elementary school . They were sorted into classes based on their grades back in Italy, but since Tetsuo was more advanced than what they had, he was placed in the same class as Fernando. Felicia and Chiara. As soon as they entered the class, the girls started chatting . They would glance at Tetsuo and Fernando then giggle in their little groups. The teacher quieted them down with a glare the cleared her throat. " Children, these are our new students , treat them with respect , they are visitors . " The teacher turned to them and smiled "introduce yourselves " She said in perfect Italian . The four looked at each other then nodded their heads. Felicia went first . " Ciao! I'm Felicia Vargas! It's nice to meet you!" she smiled as the students, the boys mostly, muttered how cute she was. Chiara as next. "Chiara Vargas" was all she said. Fernando grinned as he raised his hand in a mock salute " Fernando A . Carriedo! Let's get along shall we?" The girls gushed as he happily waved, there were a we murmurs but Tetsuo could only make out the name "Yamamoto" - who was that? he wondered

When it was finally his turn, Tetsuo sighed and looked up at the class in disgust. He never liked introductions and the way the girls were looking at him brought horrible memories . He smiled, The best fake smile pull off, and said " Ciao, I'm Sawada Tetsuo, born here but moved when I was four, let's get along okay?" The girls, once again, gushed, some had a look of realization as did a few boys . They were told to sit in the back row, where there was only one person sitting with six empty seats on his left were left empty . They took their seats and listened as the teacher began her lecture .

Recess had been horrible to say the least. Girls flocked towards the boys,Felicia trying her best at holding Chiara back from punching anyone who came near them, they were being flocked by boys as well . Tetsuo sighed as the girls pulled and hugged him. Who said Japanese girls were more conservative? Whoever did should be punished . He watched as girls fought over holding his arm, which was starting to bruise actually . He finally pulled both his arms away and ran off, the girls stayed behind as Fernando, Chiara and Felicia followed after him. He only stopped when he reached the entrance to the boys locker room. His friends fell to the floor , breathing heavily. " Girls are scary" muttered Fernando as he slid down to sit on the floor. The doors suddenly opened, revealing a raven haired boy holding a baseball bat, it was the same boy Fernando was talking to the day before. He looked at the small group then laughed . "It's you again!' he said between breaths " Tetsuo right?" said boy nods his head as the raven haired boy grins " Yamamoto Takeshi! " he says while extending his hand . Tetsuo takes his hand hand shakes it. " You four are quite popular, I didn't think someone like you could beat Hibari though!"

Yamamoto stayed with them the rest of recess and lunch. He told them things they needed to know and places they could go to hide from their mob of fans. With a grin, Tetsuo answered any question the raven had, as thanks for helping them. When the day had ended , the boys , along with Yamamoto, walked into the boy's locker room to change for practice. Inside , they saw a silver haired boy punching the air, seemingly pumped . Once he noticed the small group staring he stopped and grinned at the three. Tetsuo could tell he was in for a load of trouble...

**Alice Academy; London, England**

The boys had returned to school after a short weekend of tor- I mean training. After the party, Tsuna ended up falling asleep in the closet. He woke up well before everyone else and got ready. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had shed the night before. He washed his face and took a shower . By the had woken up, Tsuna was his computer, replying to Tetsuo and apologizing for not replying. He joined everyone for dinner, but never said a single word. He completed the training without complaint, causing Reborn to actually feel worried, the boy always complained, no matter how tired he was . When Tsuna got to his room, he fell onto the bed. He knew he had to go back to class the next day, Reborn had called the school to give them the day off, but he didn't want to, knowing that he'd have to fake a smile so his friends wouldn't worry and start asking questions he didn't want to answer. Tsuna rolled over on his bed and frowned. Tetsuo had replied , not too long ago, that the girls at his temporary school were scarier than the ones back in Italy. Tsuna laughed at that. Tsuna was happy for his brother, but he wanted to leave the country as well. He wanted to visit his birth county even if he had no friends like his brother did.

Tsuna laid in his bed for a while longer before sitting up and crawling over to his computer. He surfed the web, hoping to find something interesting, or something to get his mind off what happened the day before. He found a website that played videos made by others and was viewing many handmade cartoons or music videos .They finally got his mind off what had happened . When the last video finished, Tsuna checked his messages, he still didn't get a reply. With a shrug, Tsuna decided to get a snack, technically lunch . He grabbed everything he'd need and walked out of his room, locking the door in the process . he walked out of the building and towards the school gates. Then walked towards town, where he remembered was a diner . He wonders around the street, window shopping until he gets to the diner and orders a small meal. The cashier gives him a look, but otherwise says nothing . Tsuna then takes a seat and waits for his food. He looks out the window , watching as the sky starts to turn Gray.

A few weeks after,there was another party. This one,Gokudera and Enma weren't allowed to go. Tsuna climbed into the limo, waving goodbye to his friends as it pulled away. He sighed and looked down at his lap at the toy. Ever since the party Tsuna hasn't left the stuffed cat alone. He'd carry it to class, though no one would question him-Thanks to Gokudera- . Tsuna held the toy close and waited for the limo to arrive at the mansion.

**Powers Mansion- London, England**

Tsuna walked into the building, while still holding onto the toy. He walked in and up to his stepmother's office, -where he was told to go by a butler- Tsuna fidgeted all the way. He knocked on the door and walked in once he heard the 'come in'. His stepmother was sitting at the other end of the desk, doing some paperwork. She looked up from the paper she was reading and smiled. "Come in Dear! Sit!" Tsuna nodded his head and walked over, he climbed onto the chair and waited for his Stepmother to talk. She cleared her desk then folded her hands over a green folder. "Tsuna, tomorrow we will be going to a party at the Estraneo Family Mansion ." She looked at him with a small smile. "I know your first party was a bad experience, but I want you to try and make new friends at this party okay?" The blonde woman smiled as the young boy blushed and looked down. He was sure no one had noticed what had happened. But Somehow, she had. The blonde then cleared her throat. Her eyes got darker as she collected her thoughts. "On that note" She started "I know you're still young, but I have a job for you dear." She smiled, though this time, it looked forced. "I received intel that in that mansion, there's a couple of children. Who, from what I heard, are being used in experiments" Tsuna's eyes widened, he stayed silent as she continued "I want you to look for these children, but it must be a secret , no one but you, me and my informer know about it" She looked on as Tsuna looked down at his lap "I know this is a lot to take in, but will you do it? I won't force you" Tsuna looked up at the woman and nodded his head. "I-I'll do it!"

**The Next Day; Estraneo Family Mansion - Italy ***

Tsuna looked out the window as they rolled in through the gates. He looked at his father and Stepmother as they talked. He sighed and held his stuffed cat closer. The Mansion was smaller than the Powers mansion, but it was still quite elegant. It was bathed in red and silver. The boy's breath hitched when he saw the entrance. Huge silver doors opened as wide as the eye could see, music and chatter could be heard from where he sat. The doors opened and his parents stepped out, Tsuna following after them. The head of the family greeted them as they entered. Tsuna hid behind his father, hoping they wouldn't pinch his cheeks again. As the family talked, Tsuna noticed a girl with dark almost purple colored hair , wondering around. He looked up at his parents,checking to see if they would notice he was gone before running off after the girl. He looked around and spotted her running out of the dancing hall. With a small pout, he held onto his stuffed cat tighter and followed after her.

Just as he was about to turn and walk out of the dancing hall, he was pulled away from the door so quickly, he got whiplash. The boy looked up at the person. Seeing a man with brown hair and eyes, glaring at him. Tsuna shrunk back trying to pull his hand away to no avail. "Where do you think your goin'?" he asked, in what he thought was italian. Tsuna looked around for his parents, but couldn't spot them. He was pulled away roughly and towards the entrance, where he saw his parents still talking to the head of the house. Tsuna looked down as he was pulled, feeling tears begin to form. His Stepmother noticed first. She gasped and walked over, slapping the man's hand away and pulling Tsuna into her arms protectively. "What do you think you're doing?!" She asked. Tsuna held onto her while he cried into the stuffed cat. "He was wondering, I just brought him back to his rightful place" he replied. Amelie glared at him while patting Tsuna's head softly. "He's a child! He's allowed to be curious!" The man didn't reply, he only walked away silently as the head of the family looked on in amusement. Tsuna looked up at his father, who didn't seem to care either way. He was apologizing to the head for his son's behavior. Amelie smiled at Tsuna, then kissed his forehead, she stood up as Iemitsu led her and Tsuna to a vacant table.

For the most part of the party, Tsuna stayed seated and ate from the buffet table as his parents either talked with other adults or danced-A request from Amelie-. Tsuna sighed once he had finished his 3rd plate. His parents were currently talking with another pair. So far, he hasn't seen any children, other than the girl from before, but even then, he hasn't seen her either. Tsuna looked around the room. He saw the man who had grabbed him before, standing by the head of the Estraneo . He sighed once more, then looked towards the door where the girl had disappeared before. Tsuna glanced at the man, making sure he wasn't being seen, then snuck off towards the door.

Once he was safely hidden by the dark. Tsuna looked around the hall, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where the girl had gone. He looked down both hallways. He was sure he saw the girl go left, so left he went. After a while he heard a giggle. Or a laugh?. And stopped at the crossroads, he looked on. Left? right? or straight? He stayed put, hoping to hear a clue, or something other than that creepy giggle. He heard noises from the right so he supposed he had to go right. He walked down a long hallway, it didn't seem to stop. When he reached the end there were three doors. One was made of wood, another seemed to be made of something harder, steel probably? and the last one seemed more normal. He looked at the three doors. One , the Steel door, stood directly in front of him, while another, the wood door, stood on his left. Leaving the normal looking door on his right.

He digged into his pocket, making sure to keep his stuffed cat under his arm , and pulled out a key. His mother said it was a skeleton key, one that would open anything. He looked at the first door, the normal one and stuffed the key into the porthole. He turned it and opened the door. The room was dark, there were no windows and it seemed empty. Cautiously he called out "H-hello?" in English. When he received no answer, he walked into the room and looked for a light switch. He covered his nose, as a horrible smell went through his nose. When he finally found the switch and turned the lights on, he regretted it right away. The room was stained with blood. and bags with blood seeping through. The bags were too small to be adults, some seemed smaller. With a gag, he ran out, making sure to turn the lights off and lock the door. He leaned in front of the door for a few seconds. His eyes were wide with tears in his eyes his hands clenched onto the stuffed cat. He didn't believe what his step-mother told him at first, but now he does.

Regaining his wits, Tsuna turns to the door in front of him. The wooden door. He walks forward and puts the key into the port hole. Tsuna turns the key and opens the door. He steps in and looks around. There was a window in this one, light came through the small room. He looked for a light switch and turned on the lights. In the corner of the room was two boys. One with blonde hair and another with dark, purple-ish hair which was under a white beanie. "H-hello?" He called out again. The blonde flinched and looked up with a glare. Tsuna flinched but otherwise said nothing. "Who the hell are you ?" He asked Tsuna glances down. T-tsunayoshi Powers… I-I'm here to rescue the k-kids that u-uhnm" Tsuna glances up at the two, both are looking at him down.

He looks around, the room was huge. It seemed to be able to fit a whole school inside, but it was now empty with only two kids, both looked around his age. Tsuna looked at the two and walked over. The boys didn't say anything as Tsuna unlocked their chains. He looked up at them then down at his lap. "A-are there more kids? o-or…." It takes them a while but the two nod their heads. Tsuna smiled and stood up "W-where are they? W-we gotta get out of here b-before the scary guy notices I'm gone!" Both boys look up the brunette with skeptical glances but say nothing. They stand up and follow the boy out, as best they can. The two then stand in front of the Steel door. The boy with the white beanie points towards the door with a blank expression "He's in there" He says then stepped back as Tsuna Steps forward with the key. He puts it in the porthole and turns the key then opens the door. Inside resides the same stench as the first door. Tsuna covers his mouth and nose, resisting the urge to puke, and walks down the hall.

They pass many doors but Tsuna keeps going. They stop at the end, where a steel door covers the whole wall. Tsuna opens the door with the key but he doesn't open the door. He steps aside and looks at the two, motioning them to open the door. The two nod their heads and step forward. They open the Door and walk in "Mokuro?" They say, looking around. One of them gasp then both run forward. Tsuna looks at the door then behind him. Just when he looks up the two boys walk out, each holding onto one side of a boy with dark purplish hair. His clothes are battered and bloody but he's alive, if the rising and falling of his chest are any indication. The boys hurry out of the hallway then lock the doors. Tsuna , meanwhile, calls his mother and lets her know while leading the boys out . He looks around the hallways and leads them out though what he's hopping is the back. When they make it to an inside garden, the boys relax. Tsuna looks up at the Three and smiles. He walks over and extends his hand to the boy in the center, who was now awake.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Powers. And you guys?" The other two look at the boy in the center, who in response looks up at the boy. He Smirks and takes his hand "Dokuro Mokuro"

Once the boys rest for a while, Tsuna leads them out of the Inside garden through a window and then make their way to the front of the house, making sure to stay in the shadows. Tsuna sighs when he see's sebastian in front of a black limo, looking around. Tsuna tells the boys to stay put, gaining a sly remark from Mokuro, and walks over. The two make small talk, hoping to be ignored by security. When the see the coast is clear, Tsuna motions the three to hurry into the Limo. Tsuna walks in after them. Sebastian then drives them back to their hotel while Tsuna calls his stepmother. She praised him on his good work, before hanging up.

* * *

***I wasn't sure where in Italy the family was or if they even were in Italy so sorry I couldn't name a specific city.**


	8. New Friends, New Home

**Hotel- _; Italy**

After arriving at the Hotel, Tsuna led the boys up to his room , which his stepmother had asked and gotten with three beds. He smiled then told them to shower while he got them clothes. The boys happily left for the separate showers . Tsuna smiled then looked though the bags of clothes his stepmother had bought just for this occasion. He took into account their personalities and picked out black jeans for each, A black shirt for Mukuro, a green one for the blonde, now known as Ken, and a purple shirt with a white long sleeve for the beanie boy, now known as Chikusa He set the clothes on the bed, with separate underwear then sat in front of the tv to watch cartoons. When the boys came out, they quickly changed into their new clothes. Six year old Tsunayoshi Powers had just done and succeeded in first mission. Tsuna grins to himself then tells the boys everything his stepmother had told him prior to the party.

**4 years later **

Stepping out of his last class, Tsuna stretched and headed back to his room. Reborn had sent a message earlier and told him he was going to get picked up an hour after school was out . He yawned as he stepped into his room and started on his homework. An hour after, there was a knock at his door. He finished up the last of his problems then stood up to open the door, outside stood a ten year old Gokudera and Enma along with an eleven year old Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro. Tsuna nodded his head then turned to get his phone, wallet and keys. He walked to the door and followed the five out to the limo.

**Powers Mansion- London, England**

"What!?" Tsuna frowned as his step mother all but smiles. "I want you to study in Japan" She pushed a yellow folder towards the boy. "I Already made sure Enma and Gokudera are enrolled in your classes , as well as their guardians permission. Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro will be attending the same school as well. Isn't that marvelous? " The woman watched as Tsuna pouted and looked away from her, He nodded his head and stood up with a sigh. " When will we be leaving?" he asked. The woman smiled and handed him the folder. " as soon as your school year ends. " with a nod, Tsuna grabs the folder and walks out of his step mother's office. Tsuna walks down to the sitting room, where the others are watching Tv. He sits down beside Enma ,who turns to him with a shy smile. "What'd she tell you ?" he asked. And so, Tsuna told his friends everything his stepmother had told him. The boys sighed, knowing their guardians would agree to something like that. The boys then left the sitting room and went up to Tsuna's bedroom, where they searched the web for anything interesting to relieve their boredom.

They had about 2 weeks till the end of their 5th or 6th grade year. In that time they packed everything they would need for their stay in Japan. from what they had read from the folder, they were to stay in Japan until they graduate high school and longer if Tsuna wanted. The boys packed all their clothes and belongings , Tsuna had brought Natsu over to his school a few years prior and will now take him to Japan. The Lion cub hasn't grown a single bit since he first found him.

On the last day of school, the boys had a party in their class. It was fun and relaxing . There was homemade cakes and sandwiches , a bit of pop soda and Pizza, made by their Italian teacher. When the party ended,the boys headed back to their rooms for a good night's rest.

_**Alice Academy - London, England**_

Tsuna woke up the next day feeling really sleepy. He sighed and rolled over on his bed. His clock read 5:30 in bright red numbers. With a groan, Tsuna decided to actually wake up. He rolled off his bed and creeped towards the bathroom, like a zombie searching for brains. He opened the door and turned on the lights, causing another groan to erupt from his throat. Tsuna trudged towards the tub and turned the tap. Hot water poured in, he turned another tap, making sure it was hot but not burning. He slipped off his pjs along with his underwear then jumped into the warm water. He sighed in contentment then washed himself. When Tsuna had finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to his bedroom. He got dressed and checked what was left of his room. He had sent everything to Japan a week before. He only had clothes for about 2 weeks, counting his uniform. He packed what was left into his gym bag ,three picture frames ,his clothes, dress shoes, etc. He looked over at his bed, where a worn out black cat sat. even after 6 years, Tsuna still had Tetsuo's black cat. He smiled then looked around to check he had everything, then grabbed the toy and laid it inside the bag. As soon as he zipped it closed, there was a knock at the door along with a "hurry up!" Tsuna rolled his eyes but grabbed his bag and the room key, then opened to a very sleep deprived Enma. "Took you long enough! let's go!" He turned and walked away, holding a red gym bag. Tsuna chuckled then called Natsu, who was resting on his pillow. Once Natsu was outside, Tsuna took one more glance at his room before closing and locking the door. Tsuna met up with the the others in the lobby, he returned the key, his Id , then walked over with Natsu following .

" Boss! we're gonna be late!" called out Gokudera. " Kufufu , maybe we wouldn't be if someone had just gone to wake him up sooner, hn?" Mukuro smirked as Gokudera flinched and glared at him.

"Mukuro-sama is right-pi!" Ken glared back at Gokudera, who was now glaring at him.

Tsuna sighed then shook his head while walking past them and out to the limo that waited for them.

Tsuna looked out the window as Gokudera 'chatted' with the others. Enma was looking at Tsuna , worried for his friend, his frustration from earlier gone. Natsu sat on Tsuna's lap, taking a nap. Tsuna had messaged his brother about his stay in Japan. Tetsuo had replied that it was a good opportunity to meet his friends . Tsuna had been in a bad mood ever since. Enma didn't know if he was jealous or if he just didn't want to meet the people who have been more apart of his brothers life than him . Tsuna had a serious brother complex .

The limo stopped at the local airport , but they made their way to the private parking, for and helicopters .They said goodbye to their friends from school then they boarded a jet and left for Japan. Akira had smiled and waved goodbye at her long time friends from the window inside the airport. The boys took their seats inside the jet and started their random activities . Gokudera took his time studying Japanese , while Ken and Chikusa had started a card game. Mukuro and Tsuna had put on their headphones and listened to their own kind of music. Enma had decided to read a book and Natsu sat on the seat beside Tsuna, taking a nap.

For the first few hours the boys did their activities, then they fell asleep about halfway through . When they arrived a few hours later, they were just waking up. They stretched and got their bags then walked out of the Jet. Instead of landing in an airport, the boys landed in front of a huge mansion. Tsuna frowned then looked around. They were in Japan right? He walked into the mansion with the group and Natsu following after him. Inside was like an exact replica of his home back in London, with a few minor changes. Tsuna led the boys up the stairs to the bedrooms, on each door we're nameplates with each of the boys names and few blank ones. Tsuna walked up to the one with his name and opened the room was filled with boxes . A few were open already and its continents were spilled onto the bed. Tsuna walked in with Natsu following and set his gym bag down . He sighed then started unpacking while Natsu jumped on the pillow and took a nap . The first box he opened was of clothes, he took it all out first, stacking them on the empty part of the bed. He emptied the box then put the clothes away. He then opened another box, this one filled with books and other random knick knacks. He put the books in the bookshelf then organized the knick knacks in the empty spaces. He opened another box, this one filled with more clothes . He sighed then continued the routine till he had no more boxes. Tsuna only stopped when he got hungry halfway through. When the last box was emptied, he looked towards the bed, where the boxes he hadn't opened were sitting on his bed. He hadn't even bothered in checking what they had . Tsuna sighed then walked over, He checked the boxes noticing a white sticker with his current address but there was no sender. He frowned then looked through the first box. It was filled with things he had left behind when he had lived in Japan. Sure, they had sent over a few things , but all , if not most, was clothes and shoes. This box had a few photo albums, his old lamp, a few frames, books and a straw doll. It was something Nana had made for the boys back when they were still little before they had gotten the matching plushies. It looked like a typical voodoo doll, with button eyes and yarn hair, it's clothes was made from Tsuna's old baby clothes .

He put everything away, making sure to put the frames on display like the other 3 he had brought with him. The ones he cherished most, of both his 'families' , We're placed on the counter beside his bed along with his old lamp, which instantly replaced the one that was there before. The others we're put on the bookshelf or on the computer desk. When he was done, he held the straw doll in his hands, contemplating where to put it. He looked where his black cat sat on the bed, then smiled and walked over, placing the doll under the lamp, right in between the two frames.

Finally finished, Tsuna looked at his clock. It was well past midnight, yet he still wasn't sleepy. With sigh,.Tsuna walked over to where his computer sat beside the bed and woke it up, He had been listening to music while he unpacked. The ten year old looked through his messages, he had replied to all before unpacking, he had one new message from his brother and one from Felicia , the girl, or boy as he thought before, that he had met on the plane. He read Tetsuo's message first.

_Tsuo: Hey little brother! Remember how I said I would ask Nono about going back to Japan?_

_Tsuo: well he said I could if I pass my classes with straight A's! _

_Tsuo: I'm pretty sure I'll be able to go! I've been getting tutoring from Brian, that transfer kid from America_

_Tsuo: anyways! See yah soon little brother!_

Tsuna smiled a bit then shook his head and replied with a simple "Okay". He went back to his messages and clicked on Felicia, the Italian girl had written a bunch of emoticons first then she wrote her message

_Feli: Hey Tsuna! Guess what? _

_Feli: this year grandma took me to germany! And you would not believe how big it is! _

_Feli: Everything's clean and the cars are so pretty!_

_Feli: I met this boy at body shop (grandma's car broke down) who's about a year older! He kept me company while his dad and brother worked._

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. Every Year Felicia's grandma would take her to some major country , he didn't know why she never took Chiara though, and once there she'd meet a boy. The year before it had been Russia, where she meet a boy named Ivan then China the year before where she met a boy named Yao. She would say how much she loved him than that they were meant to be. It was the same every was always on the receiving end, the girls had just assumed he was . Well... gay, they always asked him relationship advice and he had answered them honestly , even Chiara had asked him though he didn't know who she liked exactly. He read the rest of her message, then replied. With a final sigh, Tsuna turned off his computer, it still hadn't changed since he first got it 6 years crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up at one in the afternoon , still earlier than anyone else. He took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to make himself a snack. The boys still had one week till school started. They had decided to explore what they could by going to the nearest amusement parks. Today, they had decided to go to a water park. Tsuna was cutting a few vegetables when Enma walked in. Tsuna looked up and smiled, motioning towards the food , which was still cooking, Tsuna was making spaghetti. Something his brother had sent him the recipe of a few years ago. Tsuna was halfway through, the pasta was almost done and he was almost finished making the sauce. Enma sat at the table and watched as Tsuna kept cooking. By the time he was finished, everyone had woken up by the smell of the food. Once everyone was seated and served , they ate while chatting about they will expect of the day.

**The next day; Water world- Namimori , Japan**

After half an hour of annoying spats. The boys finally arrived at the water park. Tsuna sighed in relief when he saw the tall slides of water . Once they got their tickets and headed onto the checking line then into the park, the boys had split into their own groups . Tsuna, Enma and Gokudera left for the water slide , while Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro left for the pool. They decided to meet up in the restaurant besides the pool at eleven. "W-we're riding that?" Asked Enma , once they had gotten closer to one of the water slides. The slide was so tall, that they had even installed an elevator for the people. The line was short, with only three people waiting. Enma clung to Tsuna's sleeveless sweater as he looked at the slid up and down. Gokudera stood back, looking at the slide with a slight fear in his eyes , not that he'd admit it. Tsuna only chuckled and walked to the elevator. He waited until it was their turn, then boarded the elevator. Enma was fidgeting the whole time, he never let go of Tsuna's sweater.

Tsuna grinned as the doors opened, overlooking the slide was the clear blue sky. "T-tsuna, h-how bout we go to a - roller coaster instead?" Muttered Enma, who was still holding onto Tsuna. The boy only only chuckled and patted his head. "Come on, we're next." He said then led Gokudera an Enma to the top of the slide. Tsuna grabbed one of the inflatable donuts, causing enma, who was looking down at the slide with a pale face, to let go and start to tremble . "Let's go!" Shouted Tsuna, as he sat into the donut and pushes himself down the slide. Enma and Gokudera paled, they looked at each other then gulped. Each took a donut and with a final , mental, prayer, the boys slid down after Tsuna. Yelling and shutting their eyes as their stomachs jumped in their body. When the boys reached the bottom, Tsuna was laughing while Gokudera and Enma tried to hide their blushing faces. They had been the loudest coming down.


	9. Welcome Back Big Brother!

**San Angelo Academy - Rome, Italy **

Tetsuo sighed as Fernando went on and on about his current girlfriend. It was a girl named Louise now. A few years back, he had confessed his love to Isabella, the girl had only laughed and said it was a nice joke. Heartbroken, Fernando started going out with random girls. He hasn't done anything that was bad yet. So Tetsuo supposed it was alright as long as he treated them right. He glanced at his friend, who was still talking and shook his head.

In a few more months , he was going to be traveling to japan, hopping that he'd be able to stay with his brother. Nono had said they needed to talk about it and his grades, so he was visiting on Saturday just for the occasion . As long as he was with his brother, it didn't matter what he had to do. When Fernando finally finished telling his story, not that he was actually listening, Tetsuo looked over. Fernando was looking at pair, a couple. The girl was in fact , Isabella , and the boy was one of Fernando soccer buddies. His name was Michael if he was correct. Without saying a word, Fernando stood up and walked away, Tetsuo followed after him.

**A few days later**

**Vongola HQ - Venice, Italy **

It was Saturday, and Tetsuo was visiting his mother at the Vongola HQ. He greeted the guards and a few maids on his way . When he got to his mother's room, he took a big breath before opening the door. His mother was, as always, looking through the few family albums they had. Tetsuo sighed and walked over. "Mom?" He called out. The woman didn't look up. With another sigh, Tetsuo sat beside his mother. She started muttering random stuff. Some things he couldn't understand and others were a bit hard to translate. After a while of hearing her rant he shook his head and left the room. His mother had gotten out of therapy a few years earlier than expected. Her psychologist said she wouldn't get better at that rate but Nonno said they couldn't force her. Ever since she has stayed in her room and looked through everything from his childhood. The small letters he made for her on holidays and the picture she had taken on festivals and sports days as well as some things she had from Tsuna.

Tetsuo made his way to Nonno's office and knocked. He walked in after hearing the "come in" from inside . He walked in and straight to the desk. Nonno was filling out some paperwork, he looked up and smiled at the boy when he heard the door close. "Hello Tetsu, visiting your mom again? " The boy nodded his head and sighed " She isn't getting any better " he said. The boy shook his head and decided to change the subject ." Anyways, my report card finally arrived right? Can I transfer now? " Tetsuo almost jumped up in happiness when the old man nodded his head. He did a little cheer dance in his head. "But" the man said, cutting off his mental dance . "You have to do something for me while you're there hn?" Tetsuo frowned but nodded his head. He sat down in front of the desk and waited as Nonno took out a yellow folder. He pushed it towards Tetsuo who quickly grabbed the folder and read through it. Inside were the files of two kids about 4 years younger than him. The picture in the file was of when they were three. One of the two, a boy by the name of Lambo, was wearing a cow patterned jumpsuit and had a wild afro with horns sticking out. The boy was grinning and holding onto a pair of grenades. Tetsuo looked up from the file and frown. "So I'm babysitting?" He asked in disbelief . The man nodded his head. "The children are each six years old, from what I read from the reports they haven't changed but, you know I can't trust the reports to much hn?" Tetsuo sighed and nodded his head, ever since the sudden deaths of his sons, Nonno hasn't really trusted the reports too much. Tetsuo flipped through Lambo's file and went straight to the other kid. A girl named ipin. She seemed normal enough, sorta. The girl had one long ponytail worthy strand of hair. In the picture, she was wearing a red Chinese style shirt with baggy black pants. The file said she always watched out for Lambo and his antics. Lambo seemed to be very mischievous. After reading the file, Tetsuo handed Nono the file and nodded his head in agreement. The boy then excused himself and left . Even though he had to babysit, it was still awesome he was going to japan! The next few week he spent his time packing . Fernando and the girls were sad to watch him leave, but they were glad he was finally going to see his brother. Two weeks before school started in italy, Tetsuo left to Japan.

**Powers Mansion- Namimori, Japan**

Tsuna was lazing around in his room when he heard the news. Tetsuo had gotten permission to come to japan. Tsuna instantly shot up from his computer and told his friends, they were glad they were finally able to meet his brother. Tsuna spent then few hours, chatting with his brother till he had to head to bed. His week of summer vacation was over, and Tsuna had to head to bed early so he'd be able to head to school on time. With a groan, he dismissed himself from the chat and headed to bed. He had hoped his brother would arrive soon.

The next day Tsuna rushed to the restroom as soon as he glanced at the clock. it was 7:00 and school started at 8:00, he had an hour to get ready, get some breakfast and rush to school. Though most of the rushing would be the limos job. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his new uniform, then headed down where all of his friends were already eating breakfast. He gave a quick greeting before sitting down and eating his breakfast. After eating, the small group headed out to the limo and the drove off to school. Tsuna looked out the tinted window the whole ride, pointing out things he remembered or had a small inkling of as they passed. When the stopped in front of the school, everyone, even those inside the building had turned around and stared. Wondering who could be arriving in In a limo?

The chaperone stepped out and walked to the door. He opened it and waited for them to step out. The first one to step out was Ken, then Chikusa , who told the chaperone to head back to the front. The man nodded his head the went back to the driving seat

The next to step out was Mukuro, then Gokudera and Enma. The last to step out was Tsuna. As Ken and Chikusa closed the door, Tsuna walked forward, with Enma and Gokudera at his sides, Mukuro behind him with Ken and Chikusa at his sides. Everyone watched the brunette as he walked up to the doors and inside the building, his group following after. When they got to the office to receive their classes, the secretary almost fainted. She blushed scarlet as she handed the boys their schedule. Tsuna , Enma and Gokudera had the same class, as did Ken Chikusa and Mukuro. They all had the same lunch and would later be able to choose their club, if they chose to join one.

The boys left the office and spit up to head to their respective classes.

"I don't get why we have to come here boss!" Called out Gokudera, the halls were bare of students and teachers, but he still chose to speak in English. Tsuna sighed but listened at the blonde continued "I mean, with your connections, we could've gone to a more..." Gokudera stopped as he thought of the words, when he found nothing, he let out as groan in frustration and mumbled "just as better school!"

Tsuna chuckled then smiled. "What would be the point in coming here to be normal if I'm going to a prestigious school?" He looked toward the blonde who was now grinning and nodding wildly. "You're right boss! " he said and left it at that. When they got to their class, Tsuna knocked once, causing the teacher inside to stop her lesson to open the door. She smiled at she saw her three new students and ushered them in. clearing her throat, the teacher smiled and stood quiet till everyone was silent to speak.

"Class, we have new students this year, all the way from England! Let's be nice to them alright?" The class chorused a "Hai Hazuki Sensei" then turned to look at the three boys.

"Introduce yourselves " stated the teacher.

Tsuna, being the only one who spoke fluent Japanese spoke for the three. "I'm Powers Tsuna, these two are Gokudera Hayato and Kozato Enma, they don't speak much Japanese and are still learning " He smiled and motioned the two to smile as well, albeit , forcefully . The girls, some, squealed, as some boys rolled their eyes. The three took the few empty seats in the back and class resumed .

During break, Tsuna was talking with Gokudera and Enma in English when a boy with raven hair walked up to them, causing the blonde to frown.

"Yo!" He called out , a grin visible on his face. Tsuna smiled "Hello" he said shyly. The boy only grinned and looked at the other two, who were looking at him suspiciously . "It's awesome to see you again Testu!"

Tsuna blinked a few times the frowned but kept quiet as the boy continued ."Why did you tell me you were coming? My old man's been dying to see you again!" Tsuna only smiled awkwardly , somewhere in between, Gokudera started arguing with the boy. Said boy only laughed it off. Enma stood close to Tsuna when Gokudera took out his dynamite . Tsuna, by that point in time, had zoned out and was thinking of when his brother was going to message him again, it had to be almost a week since he's heard from him and he was beginning to get worried .

With school done, the boys decided to have a bit of fun after. Tsuna, Gokudera and Enma left school first and went to town, Mukuro and the others would meet up with them after, they looked through stores, buying things they thought would decorate their new rooms. In an arts and crafts store, the boys had bought wooden signs to hang on their doors, all they had to do was decorate and write their name, or message and hang it on the door. They bought extra , for the bedrooms without names then headed home after a bit of snacks .

Two weeks after, Tetsuo was boarding a plane to Japan from Italy. He had sent his things to japan a few days prior and he was sure they arrived at the house his nono had given him . Tetsuo relaxed into the seat and waited for his plane to arrive at it's destination . He had to meet up with the two kids at the airport, along with their current babysitter.

When the plane finally landed, Tetsuo got off and looked around for his new charges. A boy in cow jumper and a girl in a classic red Chinese shirt . While he was looking around, a trio was slowly making their way towards him. Tetsuo didn't notice them until they stopped right in front of him. The first was obviously the babysitter, a girl in jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt holding a bag. The other two, children about six years old. One, clearly a boy, was wearing tight jeans and a cow printed long sleeved shirt, his hair tamed into light curls instead of the aforementioned afro in the image. He had a black suit case, his same size standing beside him. The girl was wearing a red patterned shirt with a white shirt and a black Zipped hoodie, her hair was split into two ponytails with her bangs framing her face. She had a red suitcase , the same size, standing beside her. Both were wearing black converse with white socks.

Tetsuo looked at the three then shook his head while face palming. "The files were wrong weren't they?" He asked himself. The three in front him looked up at him quizzingly as he did but said nothing in return. With a sigh, Tetsuo signaled them to follow and walked out where a driver was waiting for them. Once they were all in the limo, the 'adults' began to talk.

"So, your name's Rin correct? Where do you live, we'll drop you off." The girl told them her address and Tetsuo dropped her off. After she was gone, Tetsuo glanced at the two kids sitting in front of him. The girl was playing with-, was that a phone? While the boy was looking out the window with earphone in his ears playing booming music. Tetsuo sighed and shook his head . kids these days were more advanced than when he was their age.

When the Limo stopped in front of their new home, Tetsuo led the kids in while his chófer carried their things in. The house was small, big enough for two families but small enough that it wasn't a mansion . When the three had picked their rooms, and had brought their stuff in. The house already had furniture and anything else they'd need. After finding out where the kids went to school, Tetsuo began to make plans on how their daily routine was going to be.

On his first day of school, Tetsuo woke up at 6 in the morning . He took a twenty minute shower then got dressed in five. He started breakfast, just as the two woke up. "Mornin'" muttered Lambo. Ipin nodded in agreement as the two sat down."Morning you two" he called back. Tetsuo made a few pancakes, making sure they're golden brown before giving two to each. Tetsuo sits down after finishing and begins eating.

A few moments later, he walks the two to their school. Tetsuo pats their heads, saying he'll pick them up after school . The kids nod and walk on ahead. Once he sure they'll be okay, he heads to his own school .

When Tetsuo arrived at school, it was already ten minutes into first period . He walked down the empty halls, towards the main office to pick up his classes. He had asked Nonno to put him in Tsuna's classes , since he didn't know anyone other than those he met when he was about ten. Tetsuo walked into the office with a smile asking for his classes and giving the secretary his name. The woman handed him his schedule, locker number, combination , and a small pile of papers he didn't bother to look at. Then off he went to class . He looked through the other classes, watching the bored , vacant expressions on the students. When he finally got to his class, he paused. He Took a breath, then knocked. The teacher instantly stopped talking and walked to the door. Her face instantly lit up.

After talking to the teacher, Tetsuo walked in , standing in front of the class. He looked around. Some girls were looking back and forth between him and another kid, he didn't realize that kid was Tsuna until he looked closely. Tsuna was grinning.

"I'm Sawada Tetsuo, I came from Italy, nice To meet you all"

After being introduced to the class, he took took a seat, one right in front of his brother , and listened to the lecture .

Meanwhile, Tsuna was completely ignoring the lecture in favor of doodling on his paper. He would glance at his brother and see him actually working. With a shrug, Tsuna went back to doodling and continued until lunch.

When the bell rang for lunch, Tsuna was dragged by his brother, before he could even speak. Gokudera and Enma followed after. Tetsuo dragged Tsuna to a very known office, the disciplinary committee's office. Tsuna paled when he read the nameplate but before he could tell his brother to turn back, the boy had already opened the door and walked in like he owned the place. "Oi! Kyoya!" He called out. Gokudera, Enma and Tsuna paled. Before they could run out, a tall ravenette walked out of a door, probably his office, and motioned him to walk in. Tetsuo grinned then grabbed Tsuna and walked in, they closed the door before Gokudera and Emna could go in. But the two only fled and went back to their class to eat lunch and wait for the twins to return.

Meanwhile, Tetsuo was talking with Hibari Kyoya. The leader , or boss, of the disciplinary committee . The ravenette would glance at Tsuna at times, but Tsuna tried to avoid contact as much as possible. When the two had finished talking Tetsuo introduced Tsuna. "Kyoya! This is my Little brother Tsunayoshi! The one I was telling you about last week!" Tetsuo pulls Tsuna in front of his with a wide grin while Tsuna pales a few shades more. Hibari studies him for a while before starting "With the way you spoke of him, I would've thought he was 6 " Hibari then smirks, as Tsuna blushes 12 shades of red. He turns and glares at his brother who was still grinning

"Well! I'm glad you did what I asked! who knows what would've happened you know?"

Before Tsuna could ask what he'd asked, the bell rang, signalizing that lunch was over. The twins left and headed back to class. Tsuna pondered on what they had said but and shook his head. Tetsuo wasn't going to tell him, no matter how much he begged.

**After School**

Tetsuo said goodbye to his brother, who was going to the arcade with Gokudera and Enma, and when on his way to the elementary school. When the school was in view , he saw two figures outside the school gates. Lambo and Ipin were doing their own thing while waiting for Tetsuo. When Tetsuo got nearer, he noticed the bruises and bandages on Lambo and a few on Ipi, but didn't say a thing. Tetsuo took them home, but left right after doing his homework. He left the kids dinner and left.

When he got to Tsuna's house, he was greeted by a pineapple haired boy. Tetsuo blinked a few times before he broke out laughing. The boy in question only glared and closed the door, upon hearing the door close, Tetsuo stopped laughing and knocked again. This time , Tsuna answered with an apologetic expression. He led Tetsuo in where a group of boys sat. "Onii-chan, theses are Gokudera Hayato, Kozato Enma , " he said pointing agree the silver haired and red haired boys "and these are Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa and Rokudo Mukuro" He then motioned to the other three, where the pineapple haired boy was still glaring at him. With a worried smile, Tsuna introduced his brother to his friends. The groups gets along well for the first few seconds, but everything falls as soon Tetsuo mentions protection.

Needless to say, Tetsuo left a few moments after.

A week into the term, Tetsuo calls Nonno. Over the week, he's noticed the , not so subtle changes from Ipin and Lambo, compared to the files he read. Lambo was quiet, he never spoke unless you asked him something. And Ipin is always either glaring or ignoring the world. He knew this wasn't how children their age should act, even those in the mafia. Nonno, on the other hand, reassured him that the kids were fine, but Tetsuo didn't believe it, something happened to these kids, and he wanted to figure out what.

A few more weeks of boring classes, which Tetsuo passed without thought, and Tetsuo was fitting right into the class, right next to Yamamoto , he was the class sweetheart, always nice and willing to help his classmates and teachers.

It was on a cold autumn morning , that etsuo noticed Tsuna acting a bit more jumpy. He would dash out as soon as class started then dash right back, a second before class started. Tetsuo knew those signs. Tsuna was being bullied.


	10. Problem in School?

**Namimori, Japan - Namimori Elementary **

Lambo and Ipin walked through the halls of their school, side by side. Ipin glared at any kid that passed, while Lambo was trying to avoid all sorts of eye contact, his face impassive. It's been a month since school started, and things were the same as always. Ipin had found a bunch of hate letters from girls she didn't even know, while Lambo was being bullied by boys who saw him weak. The two stopped at Lambo's class, where the rukus could be heard, even with the closed door. Lambo sighed and walked in without another word. Ipin waited until he was seated and with a sigh , left for her class. By the time recess came around, Lambo was ready to jet on back home, in the comfort of his own bedroom with his cow plushie. But he knew that their new caretaker, no matter what age, wouldn't let him skip.

With a tired sigh, Lambo made his way to a secluded Oak tree.(**Are there even Oaks in Japan? not sure...**) He took a seat under, waiting for Ipin to come out. It took a while, like always. Ipin wasn't very liked, and Lambo didn't know why honestly, Ipin used to be very nice and sweet when she first entered school. It wasn't until she started getting bullied by girls half way through her first year that she forgot all her nice attributes, and turned into a hardcore fighter, protecting Lambo from his own bullies as well. Now, in the beginning of their 3rd year, the bullying was still going on, and none of the teachers bothered to stop it. Lambo glanced up when he heard the crunch of the grass, he saw Ipin walking over, she was soaked through, but didn't seem to mind as she sat down beside Lambo without a word. The two sat silently watching as their classmates pass kickballs, and played Jump Rope, while some played tetherball and others hopscotch. When recess was over, they trudged back into their classrooms.

Everyone but Lambo and Ipin, who decided to go to the nurse and ask if they could go home. The nurse was actually the only decent person at their school. The woman had her Auburn hair tied into a loose bun with a few strands falling around her face. She wore a typical doctor's coat with a simple black dress under. Her name was Luea Tsukimi, Nurse Tsukimi turned as she heard the door and gasped as Ipin and lambo walked in. Ipin was shivering, her skin pale and her cheeks glowing red. Nurse Tsukimi dashed over, checked her temperature before telling the two to sit down. After a few minutes she told lambo to get both their things, she was calling their guardian to come pick them up.

**Namimori, Japan - Namimori Middle School**

Tetsuo watched as his brother fidgeted in his seat, it has been a few weeks since he found out his dear little brother was being bullied, but he decided to wait until Tsuna said it himself or could catch the bastards in the act. Seeing as Tsuna wasn't going to say anything, he decided to following him that day during lunch. With a low groan, Tetsuo continued copying notes on the board. He hated math.

When lunch finally rolled around, Tsuna dashed out of the class like every other day. Tetsuo silently followed him. He saw Tsuna stop at a vending machine, look both side before putting the money in and getting a juice pack with some cookies. Just when the short boy turned, he bumped into something, more like someone, and fell backwards. It took all his will to not dash right in there and stand by Tsuna, but he had to wait. Tsuna stumbled to stand, holding his cookies and juice close. "h-hey Nishiyama-san!" He stuttered cautiously "w-whats up?" He said, glancing behind the boy and paling at the two boys behind him. "Oh, nothing much Dame-Tsuna" He said smirking. He looked behind himself and signaled to the two who nodded their head and step forward, grabbing Tsuna, who dropped his snacks. "n-no! c-come on! y-you did it y-yesterday!" He said , trying to pull away from the pair. "Pft, you think I care? Shut up and take it like a man you pussy" Nishiyama grinned and raised his fist, only to be punched aside before he could even let it fall. Tetsuo stood in his place glaring at the two remaining boys, who scampered away.

After making sure the group was gone, Tetsuo walked to his brother, who was picking up his small bags. "You okay, Tsu?" He said, worried, Tetsuo grabbed Tsuna's arm, trying to help him up when Tsuna smacked his hand away. The younger twin glared at his brother, pushing him away as his cookies cracked and crumbled. "Why'd you do that?" he said, not looking up at his brother. Tetsuo blinked in confusion. "I just saved your ass, and this is what I get?" Tsuna looked up his brother, glaring. "I'm not a damn princess! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh really? Well it didn't look like it!"

"Shut up Tetsuo!"

"Make me whimp!"

Before the two knew it, lunch had passed, It wasn't until their friends looked for , and found them, that they stopped them, or tried to at least.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME!" Shouted Tsuna

"YES I DO! YOU'RE MY BABY BROTHER!"

"WE'RE ONLY A MINUTE APART! GET OVER IT!"

The friends watched as the twins shouted, back and forth, like a see-saw.

"I PROMISED MOM TO PROTECT YOU AND I-" Tetsuo stopped as his phone vibrated in his pocket, he cursed and answered, walking away as Tsuna hmph-ed and walked in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Of course Nurse, I'll be there in twenty" He said, then hung up, sighing as he looked at his phone. He walked back only to see Yamamoto and Kyoya waiting for him. Enma and Gokudera had followed Tsuna. "I have to pick up my uh charges, I don't think I'll be coming back today" The two nodded as Tetsuo ran back to class. He informed the teacher, then grabbed his things and ran out towards the elementary school.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had stomped away, cursing up a storm. If his friends didn't already know him, they'd be worried. Tsuna punched a nearby tree, causing the tree to almost break in half. "I can't believe he said that!" He grumbled to himself "I'm not a baby!"

"He didn't technically say that" Mumbled Enma, but was Ignored as Tsuna kept muttering to himself. "I bet I'm way stronger than him anyways! I trained with reborn!" The two winced as Tsuna punched another tree. "I was the one who lost my mother and my father!" He punched another tree, turning it to dust. "and he has the audacity to say i need protection!?" He punched another and another, turning them to dust one by one. Enma sighed, knowing it was his job to stop Tsuna from killing the trees and possibly endangering them. Gokudera never went against his 'boss' as he called him,Mukuro was always amused at his small tantrums, finding them adorable, Ken and Chikusa preferred to stay alive.

Enma walked over tapping his shoulder. Tsuna turned, amber eyes glared at him, but Enma stayed calm. "Calm down Tsuna, he was only looking out for you"

"But he-!"

"Tsuna, you always said you missed your brother because he always protected you, now you don't want him to protect you?" Tsuna blushed, as Enma's words sank in, he was right. Tsuna looked away, glaring at the ground while still blushing. The boy grumbled something but was unheard as Enma grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to class, with Gokudera walking after them.

**Namimori, Japan ; Namimori Elementary**

Tetsuo arrived at the elementary with minutes to spare. He walked to the main office then went to the nurse's office from there, after getting directions. When he entered, he saw Lambo and Ipin, sitting side by side on the bed closest to the nurse's desk. Ipin was soaked from head to toe with that seemed to be water, with Lambo impassive, though if you looked closely, you could see how watery his eyes looked, ready for tears, but he held them in.

"What's wrong Nurse? what happened?" He asked, the nurse looked up from her clipboard and gave him a skeptical glance. "And you are?" she asked

"Their guardian, I came to pick them up"

"A middle school student? you don't look older than 12! you sounded older on the phone"

Tetsuo grinned, he always had that effect since he, apparently, went through puberty before any boy his age, he looked back at the kids, and his grin fell instantly. "So nurse, tell me what happened" He said, looking back at the nurse.

The nurse nodded her head, instantly explaining everything that's been happening since 2 years ago, up until that day. "The poor dears are bullied daily, yet those so called teachers don't do anything about it, I help them the best i can,.. but , there's only little I can do." Tetsuo nodded his head then sighed "I see" He looked towards the kids and smiled a bit "We'll talk about this at home, thank you Nurse" The nurse smiled shaking her head "It's nothing, anytime dear" She waved as the three exited the room .

Tetsuo, carried their bags as the two kids kicked stones along. He had known something had happened, but Nonno said nothing had. The walk home was silent. When the two got to the steps, Tetsuo walked forward and opened the door, letting the two kids inside. The kids walked up the stairs and into their rooms. Tetsuo went to the kitchen and started at his homework, he would ask them at lunch.

After finishing his homework, Tetsuo began making Lunch for the two, since the nurse had told him they hadn't had lunch yet.

**Namimori, Japan; Namimori Shopping district**

Tsuna put in another yen, and continued his game., The score was 1110, and rising. Enma, Gokudera and Mukuro stood behind him as Tsuna killed the digital zombies. Ken and Chikusa were playing a dancing game, keeping away from the, still angry, Brunette. Enma looked at his friend in concern. Sure, Tsuna had always talked about his brother, enough that the five knew him without even meeting him, but he never thought that Tsuna would get so mad about being protected. If Tsuna really didn't need protection, then why'd he let the bullies beat him?

After beating the high score, The group went to a nearby restaurant then headed home to do their homework. With Tsuna still pouting and trying to murder the burger with his pouty glare.

**Namimori , Japan ; Vongola Mansion**

Tetsuo sat down as the two kids began eating their food. Lambo poked at his a bit before scooping up at it and into his mouth. Tetsuo sighed and put his utensils down. " so... tell me" he stated simply. Ipin kept eating while Lambo looked over at the boy. "Uhnm what?" looking nervous but trying not to show it.

Tetsuo frowned and crossed his arms "You know what I'm talking about, you can't sit there and tell me nothing happened in the the past three years that changed your behavior so much"

Lambo looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Just the usual,... getting bullied for being different,... though i don't get why they bully Ipin" He said. The two now stared at the only girl in the house as she ate. She finished without saying anything. Then sighed when the two didn't stop staring at her.

"I remember one saying ,that it's because I'm too pretty or something of the sort…. I don't know" Testuo nodded at her response . "Alright then, that settles it " he says as he stands up "I'm transferring you out of that school, is that alright?"

**3 ½ years later**

Tetsuo steps out of the shower, grabbing his towel to dry himself off as he stays stuck in his memories. Four years after and Tsuna still hasn't forgiven him for protecting him. He didn't understand why Tsuna was being such a baby about it actually. With a sigh he got dressed and headed down to make breakfast. The sound of giggles sounded as Lambo and Ipin ran down the stairs. After transferring to a new school the two had made plenty of friends and instantly regained their childish demeanor . The 10 year olds ran into the Kitchen, with Lambo trying to dodge Ipin as he chased him around the table.

Tetsuo sighed and shook his head as he finished breakfast. When everything was finished he set the plates on the table and began to eat just as the two ran in and ate their own food.

**Namimori;Japan-Sakura Elementary **

Tetsuo sighed as he watched Lambo and Ipin run into the building while waving. He waved back, then continued on his way to school. The boy sighed smiling to himself . He pasted a mini mart ,where he bought a few snack then towards his school. His day continued on as normal. Unlike his first year, Tetsuo had quit trying to stay in Tsuna's classes. Instead, he liked the excitement of getting a surprise every year. This year he had a class with Yamamoto, who insisted he called him Takeshi and Gokudera, who threw glares at him every moment he got.

That day though, something seemed off. It was like a bad omen was coming. It wasn't until lunch when his juice box suddenly popped that his fears had been confirmed. After Lunch he had Language, or actually, Italian, since he had to take a second class. He walked in and sat in his seat as usual, but the feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. He turned to the front as soon as the door opened and watched in shock as a man dressed in black with spiked hair walked in, his fedora covered most of his face but his smirk was still visible.

"Ciao, I'm Reborn, you're new italian teacher, Mr. Solen had to take a leave from work for, personal reasons."

After school, Tetsuo speed walked to the elementary then home. The kids looked at him confused before shrugging and continuing up the stairs to finish their homework. They were surprised at dinner when Reborn was sitting besides a beaten Tetsuo, who only smiled and gave them their dinner.


	11. His Guardians

**Cafe - Namimori;Japan**

"WHAT?!" His voice resonated throughout the cafe, people turned to see the commotion then turned back to their own business as Reborn gestured Tetsuo to sit back down. " Since you are a candidate for the Vongola Ring, you have to start finding your guardians." The boy sighed but nodded his head. Four months after his first year in high school, Reborn had come into his class then his home. He was to be trained to be the next heir to Vongola. Tetsuo didn't understand how his little brother could withstand this man's training , and when they were younger even!

Tetsuo looked up the man who was sipping at his cappuccino with glee. Tetsuo frowned then let out a sigh. "I already have Takashi, Kyoya and Ryohei… so that makes three.." Reborn nodded his head then put his cup down. "You'll need more, you do know that right?" Tetsuo sighed and nodded his head "I know,... but who else?" Tetsuo sighed, looking down at his warm cup of tea. "I don't know many people with supernatural abilities!"

Reborn was silent for a while, just sipping at his cup , before he nodded his head. "How about Tsuna's friends?"

"What?!" Tetsuo looked up from his tea cup in an instant. "He hates me! and the only one out of those six who doesn't want to kill me is Enma! and he's a boss!" Tetsuo took a breath "Even Tsuna hates my guts after what happened, and it wasn't even my fault!"

The two talked about possible guardians afterward, a boy with short brown hair called Hamish, who was visiting from England, but was said to already been in a mafia, then there was another boy with pinkish blond hair named Oliver, also from England, who was said to make destructive Baked goods that would rival Bianchi's poison cooking. In the end, all possible teens were already in a Mafia or just refused to accept their invitation. After a day's work filled with poisoned cupcakes , bombs and ravenous animals trying to kill him, Tetsuo went home. He was greeted by Lambo and Ipin, who had each taken turns cooking, surprisingly, Lambo was the best cook out of the four.

The small group of three ate dinner without Reborn, who said he was going to be home late, then headed to bed. Tetsuo stayed up finishing his homework, tired out for his training and his quest for guardians.

The next morning started out as usual. Tetsuo woke up, got ready, make breakfast, then took the 10 year olds to school as soon as they finished eating. Then Tetsuo was off to his own school, where he met his friends and headed to class. The day was uneventful, for the most part, that is until lunch, when Tetsuo heard a familiar cry resonating throughout the school. He stood up, dismissing himself from his friends then went to Tsuna's classroom. He walked in then stopped in his tracks when he saw Tsuna hunch over what seemed to be a letter. Gokudera and Enma were right beside him, rubbing his back in comfort. "w-what happened?" He muttered, Enma looked up, worry was evident on his face. " is missing" was all he said before Tsuna's sobs grew louder.

A few weeks passed, and Tsuna had still not come to class since the day the letter had arrived. Tetsuo sighed, knowing full well how sentimental his little brother was . He looked towards the table, which was usually taken by Tsuna and his friends, it now remain empty. A few days after Tsuna's break down, Tetsuo asked Gokudera to be part of his guardians, but the boy refused, saying her was completely loyal to Tsuna. He didn't even bother asking Mukuro, since the purplette was more infatuated with Tsuna than Gokudera . Tetsuo eventually gave up on them, but Reborn seemed to have found someone who was willing to be one of his guardians, three someones actually. He left school early, and went to the meeting place Reborn had told him about. He stopped at an old amusement park, one he clearly remembers going with his family before everything happened. He smiled at the memory then walked forward, towards the ferris wheel. Four people were already there, he instantly recognized Reborn, then there was, Lambo? and two others he couldn't name. He stopped a few feet from the four and frowned.

"You can't possibly-"

"Tetsuo, meet your three guardians, Chiara , Lambo and Oliver" Chiara had her arms crossed, blushing slightly . "D-don't think i'm doing this for you! F-father said If I didn't agree he'd ask Felicia, a-and y-you know how she is!" Tetsuo frowned but nodded her head as he looked over the other two. "Lambo? No! I'm not-! not these two!" He turned to glare at Reborn, who smirked "You don't have a choice anymore Dame-Tetsu, you took too long."

"They might-! no! They will get seriously hurt!"

"Sh-shut up Dame-T-Tetsuo! I need to protect I-Ipin!" Tetsuo's eyes widened , he turned, looking at Lambo who was blushing with a Glare(pout). "I-I n-need to s-stronger! R-reborn s-said he'd t-train me i-if I become your-guardian!" Completely forgetting the third person, Tetsuo sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, but you two better not do anything dangerous! alright?" The two nodded, not wanting to get Tetsuo mad. With another sigh, he turned to the other boy, who looked about his age. The boy was one they'd seen previously, he had pinkish blonde hair, with baby blue eyes. He smiled. extending his hand towards Tetsuo, who gladly took it. "**Name's Oliver**" he said in English. "Tetsuo" He muttered. The boy only smiled. "**Reborn here promised I'd have plenty of test subjects if you become boss! So here I am!**" Tetsuo nodded his head, not really understanding english. Chiara glared at the boy. "**That ain't true Oliver! You did it for Father! admit it!**" The boy pouted, looking at Chiara "**He doesn't need tah know tha'!**"

"**He doesn't even understand English yah moron!**"

Tetsuo frowned, looking on as the two fought in an unknown language. "Reborn, what are they saying?" Reborn only smirked, ignoring the boy as the two fought. "**You're lucky you're a Princess or I woulda killed yah a long time ago!**" Chiara didn't answer that. Instead she hid behind Tetsuo, who was blinking confusedly. "Uhh, alright then, how bout we head home then?" He smiled nervously and started walking home, the others following after him.

**Namimori, Japan; Powers Mansion**

It's been a few weeks since Tsuna came home from school, and though the first weeks were spent crying, the last few days though he spent his time in the training room under the house. When he wasn't destroying things there, he was in the livingroom, breaking anything he hated. "How could those idiots not know where she is!?" Tsuna threw another vaz to a nearby wall, shattering it to pieces. "And where the f*ck was Alice!? She was suppose to pick her up!" another Vaz thrown and shattered. Enma had tried to stop him countless times, he'd never get hurt but he would be shoved. He stopped trying to calm his friend after a while. "If I didn't have class I'd fly right over and find her!" He threw another, shattering it right besides Enma, who flinched and one of the shards cut through his left cheek, deeply.

**Meanwhile**

**Location Unknown**

The woman smirked, as she watched the videos taken of , The woman was standing in front of a bunch of monitors, Mrs Amelie Powers lay on the couch nearby, fast asleep. "The flaming Lions will be mine soon father" She muttered, grinning as she watched Tsuna break everything in his living room.


	12. Is Love in the Air? Or is it Chaos?

**Namimori, Japan; Powers Mansion**

Enma sighed for the fifth time that day. He was in his room, looking through his homework, A few classmates had come by to give each their workload. The three have been gone from school for almost 2 weeks now, The older boys , Mukuro , Ken and Chikusa, were only going since they had to actually do more work than the younger ones. For the past 2 weeks, Tsuna had been jumping from rage to depression. He would be crying about his step mother one second then start throwing pillows and seat cushions at the walls, all vaz and breakable things were put away after his first episode.

Gokudera and Enma had no idea what to do, they tried making his favorite foods, give him his favorite sweets. Even putting his favorite music, but nothing seemed to work. They had to return to school on monday, two days from now, and he wasn't sure Tsuna would actually go back. If worse come to worst, he might actually have to ask for a favor, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. With a final sigh, he stood from his seat on the bed, and put away all the work before walking out of his room. Enma made his way down the hall and towards Tsuna's bedroom, he knocked slightly and walked in, watching at Tsuna lay on his stomach with his head in the pillows.

"Tsuna?" He called, though he was only met with silence "Have yah uhnm finished all the work? We have to be back by Monday yah know" again, he was met with Silence. He sighed once more and walked in, sitting himself on the bed beside the brunette. " How about we make some red velvet? " He tried once more, only to be met with the same response. "Alright Tsuna, this is enough, we'll go back to England and look for her during summer, just a few more months okay?" Enma waited, but no response came for a while. He sighed once more, reaching over to pet the unruly locks of the pouty brunette.

" Come on Tsu-chan, I'll give yah whatever if it'll get you outta this mood, please?" Finally, Tsuna sat up , turning around to face the red haired boy. "whatever? really?" He muttered, looking up at the red haired boy through his eyelashes. Enma blushed slightly, but nodded his head. "j-just say the word" At those words, Tsuna's face lit up. "Then! Can we get help from your familia to look for her? please?" The boy brought his hands up, as if in a prayer and looked at Enma with the biggest eyes he could muster. Enma only chuckled, and nodded his head . "I'll call my father later, but for now, your homework?"

**Namimori, Japan ; Vongola house**

Tetsuo sighed as he finished off another paragraph of his essay. It had been weeks since he's seen his brother, or his friends for that matter. He had told his grandfather the day he found out about Mrs Powers, and he instantly let out a search party over all Europe. While he was glad for his grandfather's help, something kept bugging him at the back of his mind. When he called, the secretary seemed almost apathetic and solem. 'Did something happen to mom? No, Grandfather would've told me….' With another sigh, he finished up his essay and the rest of his homework. Tetsuo stood up an hour later and made his way downstairs to start dinner. Since Oliver and Chiara now live with him, he has been starting dinner earlier than usual. Ipin and Lambo easily took a liking to Chiara while they sort of stood clear of Oliver, for obvious reasons.

An hour in a half later, dinner was finished and ready to be eaten. He called everyone down and started dinner without delay."So when are you guys starting school?" Tetsuo asked, setting down a plate in front of the two kids. "We start tomorrow" Chiara answered, looking down at her plate. Oliver nodded in agreement "We received our class schedules and uniform this morning, and we stopped to buy anything we needed on our way home." Tetsuo nodded his head, "I see, which classes do you have then?" The two explained their classes, which made Tetsuo blink in confusion. "Wait, why- I mean" He sighed, already knowing the answer. Reborn. The two had his exact schedule. The rest of dinner went on smoothly, they talked about the small mafia wars happening in Europe, Chiara talked about her sister, and her usual, 'i met a boy i love' stories, this time she had gone to Germany it seems, and met a boy named Nikolai who took a liking to the girl as well. When they had finished, the kids when up to their room to play while the three teens talked about how they were going to go about going to school tomorrow.

The next day was a mix of confusion. Chiara had lost her brush and was wrecking havoc all around the house. Lambo had accidentally walked in on Ipin changing, which didn't end well for him. Oliver was trying to fill his backpack with things to rid his boredom of at school, with Tetsuo cleaning out said backpack. All in all, the group ended up arriving late after taking The 10 year olds to school. Tetsuo glared at Oliver the whole time, while Chiara was glaring at the road ahead of her. Her hair was up in a side ponytail tied with a red ribbon. She was wearing some brown short boots, which he was sure wasn't aloud in school, with some black stockings, her tie, or bow, was gone and her shirt was unbuttoned by the first three-four buttons. Oliver on the other hand was wearing the uniform as it was suppose to be worn, he was pouting though, since he couldn't bring his toys with him to class.

The trio entered the school, glad that they were a few minutes late. He led the two to his class, telling them to wait outside while he told the teacher. 10 minutes later, Tetsuo was sitting in the last row while their teacher introduced the new students. Oliver Overland, from England and Chiara Vargas, from Italy. They took their seats beside Tetsuo and the class started.

At lunch, Chiara and Oliver joined him on the roof, after lessons had ended, the two were swarmed with teens, asking questions and scaring the two . Oliver almost killed the teens, that is until Tetsuo used his 'charm' or whatever it is he has with girls to pull the two away and towards the lunch room to get something to feed their stomachs. They got a bit of bread and milk then made their way up to the room to eat, which was where they were now.

"Considering how the students here are, this place isn't half bad" muttered Chiara, as she took a bit of her peach flavored Anpan. "The teachers know their stuff at least" Oliver nodded in agreement as he ate a bit of pineapple bread. Lunch ended minutes after, the three made their way to their classroom and continued on with classes .

**Later that day**

Tetsuo decided, since his brother hadn't come to school, then he might aswell go see him, but his plan was foiled when he remembered he had training with Reborn and his guardians. He made his way home to change out of his uniform then towards the training grounds with Oliver and Chiara. Where the others were waiting. They train for hours, till an hour before dinner. Then head home so Chiara and Tetsuo could cook their dinner. Ipin had somehow found out about Lambo being a guardian and was showering him with praise about how brave he was, Lambo replied in stuttering , broken sentences. Dinner was the same as always. They ate then went to do whatever they had to do before the next day, and it went on in the same pattern for about 4 months , up until Valentine's day the next year.

**The next year, Valentine's day **

For Tetsuo, it was another boring day and an annoying one at that. It has been the same for years, ever since he knew what the damned holiday was about. This year however, was different. He woke up early, as usual, and made breakfast for his housemates, then left with everyone to school, dropping Ipin and Lambo off at their school before making their way to their own. Oliver had created these chocolate cupcakes, decorated in red and pink frosting for this very day, he gave one to each of his friends, or housemates, who in turn tried to dispose of said cupcake in a safe manner. Chiara didn't give anything but she had stuttered out a reply, saying she had something to give him after classes.

At school, girls had tried to get near him, unbeknownst to Tetsuo, who was happily talking with Yamamoto about his next game. Chiara threw a glare at any girl, or boy, who got even a foot near Tetsuo. Said boy or girl would scamper off quicker than a jack rabbit. This progressed even further in class. While many girls had lied about losing their books in order to share with the oblivious brunette, Chiara had actually left her book at home and got to share with him, while other girls were forced to take out their hidden workbooks.

At the end of the day, Chiara was walking home with Tetsuo, Oliver had run off, saying he had to get more ingredients for his cupcakes for the upcoming battle for the rings in the next month, and Chiara thanked whatever god had listened to her prayer about being alone with him for this day.

"H-hey! uhnm h-how about we uh go to that uhnm cake shop on m-main?" she asked, smiling shyly, which was rarely seen. Tetsuo smiled and nodded his head. He followed the girl to a pink tinted shop in the center of the shopping district. The two walked in, getting a secluded table in the far corner of the store. Tetsuo smiled, remembering coming to this very shop when he visited japan so many years before. The two ordered their cakes along with a cappuccino and a Frappe. The minutes after ordering were silent, Chiara was trying to think of someway to start a conversation while Tetsuo was just reminiscing about his past.

"T-tetsu" Chiara finally said, looking down at her lap , her bangs were covering her face and blush. "I-I know th-this i-is s-sudden- b-but uhnm w-well…" She fumbled with the ends of her skirt, cursing herself for being a wimp "m-my d-dad uhnm s-said he had to g-go to th-this p-party i-its i-in about 2 months, b-but uhnm" She shut her eyes, taking a breath and continued "He can't go, so being the oldest, i h-have to…. b-but I need a-an e-escort.."Tetsuo smiled, knowing full well where this chat was going.

"w-wouldyoubemyescort?" she muttering quickly, her words mixed together, so it was hard to tell what she was saying .

Tetsuo chuckled silently. He loved seeing her so red in the face, since it rarely happened, it was amusing when it did. "Sure" He said grinning when she looked up at him, her eyes lighting up instantly. When the cakes arrive, both chat for a while longer, then leave when they finally finish their drinks. Along the way, they run into Oliver, who has his hands full of bags, the two help him, though reluctantly, and head home, ending the day with dinner.

After dinner, there's a knock at the door. Tetsuo, answered with a 'come in!" without looking up from the book he was reading for his english class. Chiara walked in, wearing her green sleeping gown and matching slip-ons . She hid behind the door, watching him for a bit before she took a breath and walked in. "T-tetsu,.. h-here!" She said thrusting a pink box in his direction, he was sitting on his bed. Tetsuo caught it instantly, looking up from his book seconds before it hit his face. "D-don't think this m-means anything idiot!" She said again, running out of the room and to the safety of her own room.

Tetsuo blinked confusedly before looking down at the box he was given. It was tied in a red ribbon, with red glitter glued on the pink box. He chuckled a bit before standing up from the bed and walking to his desk. He set the box down and untied the ribbon before opening the box. When the final side was opened, he visibly blushed. Inside the box was not only some homemade chocolates, he could tell since it was so neatly wrapped in the same paper as the box, but also, it had a small plushie, and a letter. He got the letter out first, noticing the skull sticker at the center of it. and opened out the letter and reading as quickly as he could.

_Dear Idiot_

_Don't take this the wrong way moron!_

_It's just a thank you! For what, I don't know yet!_

_Just take it and Shut up! _

_Also, If you strap the plushie to your backpack, people will stop annoying you, _

_its something I made recently, it works well, I tried it with the other boxing idiot a few days ago._

_sincerely_

_Chiara Vargas_

Tetsuo chuckled, remembering how no one would get near Ryohei that week. He smiled before folding the letter and putting it away in a safe place. He got the out the plushie, which was a Black Football(Soccer). It had red instead of white and had the Vongola Logo on one side. Taking his backpack, he strapped it to one of the zippers and set it down once more. Looking into the box once more, he took out the chocolate and took it back to his bed with him. He ate the chocolate while reading, happy that he hadn't received anything from other girls today.

For the next Month, Tetsuo's group continue to train for the battle of the rings. Using their halves to fight off against animals or each other. Reborn stepped in sometimes as well. The days passed one by one, until the day before the battle. Reborn had received a call and stepped out of class. Tetsuo could hear shouting and cursing then there was a bang, as if someone had hit a wall or something. Reborn walked back into class, red faced and angry. He looked towards Tetsuo , then the others, who quickly got up and walked out with Reborn.

"What happened?" Asked Chiara. Standing behind Yamamoto and Tetsuo. Oliver had his arms behind his head, waiting for what was about to be said. "Y-you sounded pretty mad" she continued. Reborn only sighed, lowering his hat before looking at the group. "Tetsuo's not the rightful heir" He stated.

The silence that continued was deafening. It was Chiara who broke the ice, stuttering a reply before keeping quiet looking down. "How is that possible?" muttered Oliver, his arms now at his side. Reborn sighed before looking up at Tetsuo. "Nana, Your mother, was told about the fight earlier today…" He looked to the others who had his undeniable attention "She didn't want you to fight, saying you were her baby and so she shouted that you weren't the oldest"

"W-what? But I am! They always-!"

"She said they had Switched you guys. they changed your times" He sighed shaking his head "they spent the day trying to figure out if it was true or not but… " He didn't bother looking at Tetsuo " They found some documents, the original ones. Tsuna is listed as the oldest in them, while you're the youngest."


	13. The Older Brother

**Namimori High School- Namimori;Japan**

"They spent the day trying to figure out if it was true or not but… " He didn't bother looking at Tetsuo " They found some documents, the original ones. Tsuna is listed as the oldest in them, while you're the youngest."

The group stood silent waiting for Tetsuo to scream and shout but nothing came. Chiara looked over , her eyes widened as she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. And soon, she was smiling too.

The thoughts that ran through his head afterwards was filled with 'how could that be?' ' why would she care?' But more importantly, 'why am I so happy about this?' . Sure, any boy, trained from the age of four to be the heir to his family's business would be mad, but now he didn't have to do any of that. Sure, he still had to be in the mafia, since he was the second son, but he wasn't going to be targeted constantly for being the boss. And call him a jerk for being happy, he should be devastated , his brother, whom he sought out to protect, now had to be the boss of a dangerous group of people. He will surely taint his hands with the blood of many, but even so, he couldn't stop smiling.

That same afternoon, right after school, Tetsuo decided to take everyone out to have fun, on his grandfather's account that is. The group went to a small italian restaurant for dinner , where Chiara complained that her food was 'so much better than this crap' as she put it. Then he took them them to the zoo, where Lambo and Ipin had run from exhibit to exhibit in wonder. They got home at 8 that same day and went to bed right after, it was a school day after all. Tetsuo had his days of relaxation before Reborn asked , more properly said , forced , Tetsuo to tell Tsuna about the little misunderstanding . And after much protest, he finally relented .

It was on a Saturday at 7 in the morning that found Tetsuo on the doorstep of his younger uh older, brother's house-er mansion. He sighed before knocking and waited for someone to open the door. Seconds passed before the door was opened by Tsuna himself seconds after. He showed no emotion as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared . Tetsuo grinned sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh I gotta tell you something's, uhnm can I come in? Or do you want to talk here?" Tetsuo only grinned as Tsuna sighed then stepped aside so Tetsuo could come in. Once both were seated with a cup of tea in front of them , Tetsuo began his explanation. At first, Tsuna laughed, he looked at his brother stating how he was now the older brother but not before processing the words and yelling out with a definite 'WHAT?!' Which got the other members of the house awake and by him in a second. While Mukuro and Gokudera tried to kill Tetsuo, Enma was trying to stop and find out what happened.

"I-I'm the heir to vongola?" Tsuna muttered, his voice was soft compared to the shouting voices above him, even so, Enma instantly caught it . "Heir to- ? " He stopped , glancing back at Tetsuo before understanding. It wasn't unknown for mafia parents with twins to switch the twins ages at birth, that way if the one said to be the 'oldest' was killed then they still had the actual heir . But Tsuna was the Heir to the Flaming Lions of England, what was he going to do?

Enma looked between the two, noting the differences. Tetsuo's hair was chocolate brown, his eyes were amber and he was a head taller than Tsuna who compared to his brother, had lighter, almost copper hair and soft chocolate eyes . But if you ignored the colors , the two were otherwise exactly alike. In terms of appearance.

"I'll , ... I'll speak with grandfather about this… We'll sort this out" Tsuna said, he looked up at his brother and smiled. " thank you Tetsu" he said in finality, a small smile made it way onto his face as he stood up and hugged his , now younger, brother. Tetsuo hugged back without a second thought.

When Tetsuo got home that day, he was greeted to an eerie silence. Tetsuo frowned, then called out to his friends but heard nothing in reply. He checked the rooms , in case they were playing a prank, but found all rooms, closets and even hidden rooms empty of people. His final destination was the kitchen. Like all other rooms, it was bare of any human, but on the fridge was a bright pink sticky note, one he was sure belonged to Oliver and was sure it wasn't there before. He walked over, picking up the note but all that was written was 'Funpark, Sorry~ be back by dinner!'

Tetsuo sighed, shaking his head. He headed up to his room, deciding to play a few games before starting lunch in a few hours. By the time he was finished with everything, Cleaning, cooking and shopping, the group had come home from their trip to the theme park. The kids blabbed on about the characters and rides they went on while the teens all bragged about the things they had gotten at the park. Chiara was holding onto what seemed to be a stuffed bear. While Oliver hugged a white stuffed cat(?) Tetsuo had only smiled while shaking his head. They had Dinner then headed up to their rooms to do, whatever they had to do for the next day.

Weeks after they had found out about a party which was hosted by the flaming lions, the invitations said they had to bring a date, no questions asked. Tsuna had been baffled when he found out, no one had told him and once he phoned Powers HQ, he found out that none of his Step mother's main staff knew about it either. Deciding to investigate, Tsuna and his friends decided to go.

"Who are we even gonna take!?" Mutters an annoyed Oliver. Tetsuo and Tsuna had brought their groups together to think about the suspicious party. They were in a pizza place called "Johnny's! sitting in one of the long tables near the back "Well, Chiara had asked me about this way back In February, so we're set." Chiara blushed, remembering how and when that had happened. Tsuna had glanced over curiously but didn't say a word.

Throughout the rest of their 'meeting', the boys decide who to take, deciding NOT to take any non-mafia related dates.

They go their separate ways after midnight, when Oliver, who had decided he was old enough to drink Sake, started to cry and shout that 'no one loved him' and that 'Arthur was a huge niwit' Though no one knew who Arthur even was. The manager had kicked them out and so they decided to head home.


	14. Post Ball Jitters!

**Shopping district- Namimori;Japan**

Mukuro was walking down one of the streets in the shopping district when he heard a scream , followed by the screeching of a car . Gasps followed soon after and with great curiosity , he followed after the group of passerby' s . He stopped near the back, where his eyes widened considerably. He's seen plenty of deaths before , but it's never been someone who seemed like his twin. There was a girl, only a few feet from the car who was sprawled won the ground with her hands and feet in awkward directions . Seconds after, the ambulance arrived , taking the girl and causing the group of people who had formed to leave . Behind him he heard a group of girls talking in hushed whispers.

"Isn't that Tsukimi Nagi? The one from class 3?"

"Yeah, I heard she's really nice"

"Shame this had to happen to her"

And then they were gone. Mukuro let a smirk grace his face before he walked off, heading towards the hospital. When he got there, he asked for this' Tsukimi Nagi' , staying that he was her brother. He walked up to the room but stopped when he was about to turn the hallway, he heard voices .

"That'll be too much" stated a woman. The voice was rough and sounded uncaring. "Yes, a funeral would be less expensive " a man called out. "B-but sir! Nagi-chan will die if-!"

"Enough !" The woman silenced the man, the doctor most likely, with an angry snarl. "Call us when she's dead " and they left, walking past Mukuro who had clenched his hands in anger at the sound of the girls name. He walked quickly towards the doctor, who had yet to leave . The doctor sighs before looking up towards Mukuro. "Yes young man?" He called. Mukuro looked wards Nagi door then back to the doctor . " How much? " he said. The man blinked before gasping and clearing his throat. " uhnm 4 million for the operation alone, then about 3 million for her therapy afterwards. " Mukuro nodded his head then looked towards the room once more. "Status?"

The doctor nodded his head and took a breath before replying . " Her legs are broken, her arms swollen. She lost one eye, her ribs punctured her lungs, stomach and some of other internal organs. Honestly, I'm not sure she'll make it through. "

Weeks later, Mukuro sat in a chair beside Nagi's bed. He told Tsuna about what had happened, and the brunette had instantly agreed on helping the young girl. Stating that ' he had too much money anyways'. The girl had yet to wake up, though in the time she had been unconscious , Mukuro had told the doctor to call the girl's parents so they'd think she was dead. The doctor had agreed without a second thought, stating that the girl had no reason to live with people who wouldn't want to keep her alive. And despite the doctors hesitancy , Tsuna decided to give him a hefty sum for what he had done for them. The doctor then helped the group change the girl's name to Chrome Dokuro, and created her file in case her parents decided to snoop around. In place of Nagi's body, Tsuna has ordered a replica doll to be made to replace Nagi in the burial. The funeral had been a few weeks ago and they hadn't heard anything from her parents so they assumed they either hadn't noticed or did but don't care either way.

Nagi had yet to wake up but her vitals were fine and she was healing smoothly so the doctors had just come by a few times a day to check on her while the nurses changed her bags every so often. A few hours later , that same day. Nagi opened her eye , blinking a bit as her eye got used to the light in the room. She let out a whine as her body ached in protest. Mukuro looked up smiling a bit as he watched the girl try to move. "It's best you stay still" he said, startling the young girl. He chuckled as she closed her eye ,Nagi jumped at the sound, looking over at Mukuro in shock and embarrassment. She didn't think anyone would be in the room .

Nagi relaxed when she found that Mukuro wasn't going to hurt her, he explained everything to her, even the fact that she's now in the Mafia because of their aid. Nagi, now known as Chrome, only smiled and accepted her fate , it was better than living with her parents, that's for sure.

* * *

A woman's silhouette sat in front of a wall of monitors. Watching over a small Brown haired boy as he and his friends look for dates for the ball . The silhouette smirks, showing her pearl like teeth. She zoomed in on a couple of girls, those who already have dates, and studies them .

The first is a petite purplette. A recent addition to Tsunayoshi's family. She was to be Mukuro's date. Next is a small but feisty looking brunette, with green eyes. She was Tsunayoshi's brother, Tetsuo's date. The final , and recent addition to Tetsuo's family, A long haired Brunette , Elizabeth Kirkland, Oliver's girlfriend and a 'better' 'baker than he.

So far, they seem like no threat to her plan but she had to be sure. Turning around, she faced a group of 6 girls who stood waiting for their orders. Four out of the six seem either nervous or mad with the woman while the remaining two were stoic.

"Girls" She called out "Your mission is to infiltrate the families, I expect you to succeed. " The six nodded their heads. Turning to leave the room "Also" She said, stopping the girls as they turned to walk out. "Don't go against me. Or Else." She smirked when the four tensed then shooed them out . After the girls had left, a man entered, his face clean of any emotion.

"Is she still asleep?" asked the woman.

The man nodded his head , bowing slightly. "The drug is still in her system ma'am"

The woman smirked then nodded her head. "Good, keep her that way"

"Yes ma'am" answered the man, then left the room with a bow

* * *

**A week after**

"The party-"

"Ball"

"-whatever! -Is in a few weeks as we haven't even gotten our jewelry!" called out Elizabeth. Her long brown hair was in two high pony-tails and she was wearing the namimori uniform. Chiara rolled her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest as she stood borely by the wall. It was currently after school and the girls had been waiting in the hall right outside the disciplinary committee office to wait for the boys, who were inside holding a meeting. Chiara, being the only girl in the guardians had decided to wait outside with the two girls. She was now regretting her decision

" I told you, we're getting our dresses in Italy, Tetsuo said we'd have plenty of time to look for one once we arrive"

Elizabeth turned, glaring at Chiara , who had looked back with the same challenging glare. "A week isn't enough time to look for and buy a dress! Jewelry! And Make-up! Or shoes for that matter!"

Chrome smiled nervously as she watched the silent fight going on between the two brunettes.

"Well too fucking bad! " Answered Chiara.

" Well _Princess _ some of us don't have rich daddy's to buy us whatever we want in a seconds notice!" Chiara's glare faltered for a second before it was back ten fold. " A least I don't act like a spoiled rich kid! "

"Oh Boo hoo _Darling _At least _I'm_ Confident! You can't even tell the guy you like that you like him!"

"W-well I-!"

"At least _I have_ a boyfriend who loves me! And I wont stay alone for the rest of my life because I'm a _no good bloody coward_!"

"_ELIZABETH! _"

In the midst of their fight, the boys had finished the meeting and had walked out to find the two hard headed girls having a verbal fight. Oliver was looking at his girlfriend in disbelief while Tetsuo, who had yelled out before, was clutching a crumpled sheet of paper in his hand. "Thats enough" he continued. Elizabeth glared at him before looking away while crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "You went too far, apologize"

"but she-!"

"_Elizabeth_. I didn't ask, now apologize"

Said girl blushed in embarrassment , and turned to look at Chiara. She hadn't seen her face after what she had said but once she did, she regretted her words completely. Chiara had her hands over her face, her body trembling as she sobbed uncontrollably. Chrome had at some point moved to comfort the girl and held her in arms as she cried. Never has anyone ever seen the girl cry, not even after the death of her mother did she cry. And she was her mother's favorite.

Elizabeth bit her lip, her emerald eyes wide as she took a breath before speaking "I-I'm so sorry Chiara, I didn't mean it, really" Chiara refused to reply as she pushed Chrome away and ran off. Nobody but Tetsuo moved, as he ran after her.

Elizabeth hung her head in shame as Oliver came up to her. He said nothing as he hugged the girl, who in turn, turned around and hugged him tightly while sobbing out words that sounded like "I didn't mean it" over and over

Meanwhile, Tetsuo had found Chiara in the school roof, she was looking at the sky as the sun slowly set for night. Her eyes were stricken red with dried trials of tears and new trails being created as tears kept trailing down her cheeks. Tetsuo said nothing as he sat down beside her, looking up at the same sky without a word. It wasn't for a while, but eventually, Chiara sighed and dipped her head into her arms. "She's right…" She muttered. "I'm a bloody coward…"

Tetsuo said nothing as he continued to watch the setting sun but wrapped his arm around her in a silent hug.

Weeks later, a week before the ball, the group had managed to get permission for three weeks of absence. Yamamoto and Ryohei had to skip practice for those weeks but otherwise didn't seem to mind missing school. They piled into a jet , each family going in separate Jets, and flew off to Italy, where the Ball was taking place. Chiara had gone back to her feisty self and was currently calling her sister who was chatting nonstop , she was happy to be able to see Tetsuo and her sister again!

They landed 3 hours later, Felicia met them at the airport with her boyfriend, who had transferred to Italy just to be with her. She squealed, running to hug her sister who in turn stepped aside, letting the younger fall face first onto the floor. After a bit of whining on Felicia's side, the group head their separate ways. Tsuna and his family had booked a hotel, while Tetsuo and his were staying at one of the Vongola houses. The girls, spend most of the week looking for clothes for the ball, those boys who weren't able to find dates decided they would ask one very oblivious brunette who , for some reason (**I wonder why**) Didn't have a date. The first to try and ask was Gokudera.

**A few weeks before**

Gokudera had planned this to the last flower. He would show up at Tsuna's door and ask for him to walk to school with him! The boss will agree and they'd walk to class together!. Gokudera grinned , clearing his throat before knocking on Tsuna door. The brunette opened the door, still in his bath towel, his hair was wet and dripping and his cheeks were red from the hot shower.

"Ah Hayato! Good morning" He said, smiling shyly. The silver haired boy blushed and cleared his throat. He tried to speak but his voice came out in stutters. Tsuna waited patiently while the boy spoke but in the end he excused himself to get ready for school.

It was lunch when he decided to try his second plan, Gokudera would help Tsuna out of a bind! He looked around, looking for someone who looked the part. Thats when he spotted the bullies who had been taking the brunettes money before, they were giving the boy predatory glances. With a smirk, he followed Tsuna around until the bullies attacked. When they did Gokudera was about to jump out to help him when Tsuna sent a glare to the leader . The bullies left quickly after, almost wetting their pants as they did.

By the time school was out, Gokudera felt defeated. He had tried each plan he had made and each failed miserably. One after another.

Another boy who had tried was Mukuro, but even when the boy plainly asked him out, Tsuna rejected him. Ken and Chikusa tried not to laugh at Tsuna's bluntness. The last and final boy to ask Tsuna was Enma. The boy hadn't really tried anything , suggesting they go as friends. Tsuna instantly agreed. Ken and Chikusa went together, also as friends, while Gokudera was stuck going with Yamato. Ryohei went with Hibari, who hadn't really cared either way and then there was Lambo and Ipin. The young pair had decided to go together.

**Back to the present! **

Chiara was standing in front of a mirror in a boutique, wearing a beautiful teal dress. It led down, past her ankles and had a collar-like top, but was also sleeveless. The dress hugged her curves and though it wasn't uncomfortable, she didn't feel comfortable with it on. The other girls were currently in the changing rooms, each trying out their own picks. Since the rooms didn't have mirrors, they had to come out to check how it looked. she was the first out. With a shake of her head, she walked back to her changing room and tried on another dress. then another, and another and another. By the time she had tried on her 20th and last dress, she was left unsatisfied. The dresses were beautiful, but she felt none had been, well, her.

She put her own clothes back on and grabbed her things before stepping out. All the other girls had picked their dresses already and were waiting outside. Chrome had picked a strapless dress, it was two shades of violet and led down past her knees. Felicia had picked a green dress with gemstones sown at the top, forming a heart with different color stones. The dress led down ,a little over her ankles. Elizabeth had found a pink dress that covered everything but her toes. It was long but not poofy . The top seemed strapless but had a short, almost sleeve at the sides. It looked as if it was brought out of a 15th century magazine.

The girls looked up as Chiara exited the room , their faces fell slightly when they noticed that she wasn't carrying a dress. Felicia walked over with her dress in her arms and pulled her sister towards the rack of dresses. She picked out a few and handed them to her. Chiara sighed and nodded her head as she went back into the room. The first, she didn't like, so she changed into the second one. This one felt comfortable and when she looked down at the dress, she held back a gasp. The dress led down past her ankles .it had a heart shape collar with what looked like diamond rhinestones . It was a pale blue that looked almost like a summer sky.

Chiara grinned then turned towards the door, she opened it and stepped out. All conversation stopped. Felicia grinned and squealed as she jumped in place . Elizabeth was grinning while chrome smiled . After Chiara changed back into her clothes, they paid for their dresses and headed to a shoe store, where they searched for the perfect shoes , heels , to go with their dresses. Chiara refused to wear anything higher than half an inch . After finding their shoes, which took more than half a day, they looked for jewelry and hair do's. By the time the girls had finished all they needed for the Ball, it was friday, and they had exactly 2 days until the ball.


	15. Felicia's Love Story!

**Venice Italy; Vargas main mansion **

"Huh? Why are we going to Germany?" Felicia sat in front of her grandmother, who was sipping wine from a fine glass. It was the beginning of Summer. The old woman who looked like an older felicia, smiled , setting down the glass and folding her arms. "I have business with an old friend, I hear she has a grandson about the same age as you, so you wont get bored, I've also asked for him to show you around"

Felicia frowned though it was quickly replaced by a smile as she nodded her head. Excusing herself, Felicia stood up and walked up to her room. She closed the door behind her, sighing softly. She loved her grandmother, but ever since she could walk and talk, she's been going on these trips every summer.

Her sister, Chiara, thinks she just tags along for fun, when in reality, her grandmother had set up these date meets every time. At first, it was nothing. She met boys who were sweet, but of course they were only 5. But as soon as she got older, the boys she had met had become spoiled rich kids, just like everyone else she knew. This boy in Germany. She was sure she'd met him before.

'How much has he changed?' She wondered.

Felicia took a shower before getting ready for bed. She sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair as she thought over her options. As soon as Felicia had understood her grandmother's actions, she began thinking of ways for the boys to think she was unattractive. For a boy in France it was the way she ate, though she did enjoy the food he bought. For another in Britain it was her childish demeanor and for a boy in Spain, well she decided in acting like her older sister. Of course, she keeps her ideas to herself. The stories she tells of meeting a 'dreamy' boy in every country are all but a ploy. If she spoke of what she did, she was sure her grandmother would hear of it. With a final brush, she checks for tangles then heads to bed.

0-0-0-0

Felicia yawned once as they sat down in the plane. Smiling to herself, she searched for her headphones before plugging them into her Music Player and raising the volume to 100. The ride was spent with her doing her summer homework while texting her sister, who was for reason still awake .

When the plane landed and the two had gotten off, they were led to a Limo while a few men in Black grabbed their luggage. Felicia sat by the window, watching as people passed by, getting into taxies or into a family members car. When the limo finally started moving, the sights of Berlin greeted her. She watched the buildings pass a few parks and the kids running around in their summer clothes. They arrived at a big mansion. One Felicia vaguely remembered. The two were taken to an office, where a Woman with long blonde almost silver hair sat, typing on her computer while some files sat in front of her. She looked up at the click of the door and smiled.

"Juliet! A pleasure to see you again!" The woman stood from her seat , walking over to her grandmother, who smiled back and walked over. The two met halfway in a hug. "It's been too long! Oh, is this Felicia? my how beautiful have you grown!" The woman ruffled Felicia's hair while it took Felicia herself a whole lot of willpower not to cringe and keep up her happy facade.

"Ciao Ma'am!" She called.

The adults talk for a while longer before the blonde tells Felicia to go and play in the garden. Felicia runs out of the room, sighing when she hears the click of the door. She looks around, deciding to explore the place before doing anything else. She steps into a room with a grand piano stationed in the center, close to the windows. She smiles, looking around before she walks to the piano and sits down. Felicia takes a deep breath then lifts up the fall board. She stretches her fingers then closes her eyes as she lets her fingers play a melody.

While she's playing, a boy walks in. Curious as to who is playing the old piano. His eyes widen slightly when he sees who it is. His old crush! and it seems she hasn't noticed him. The boy smiles to himself, silently watching as her song continues. When the melody ends, Felicia keeps her fingers floating over the keys as she regains her breath. The boy claps, as he slowly walks over to her. Felicia's head snaps up and looks towards the sound. She blushes then sets down the fall board before standing up .

"U-uhnm s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"you were amazing"

"Huh?" Felicia blinks, letting the words process befor she grins. "Oh! I'm glad you liked it!" The boy nods before looking back at her "What piece was that? I don't believe I've ever heard it before". He look over at Felicia , who in turn smiles sheeply. "It's an original song! Or at least I think it is" she giggles , rubbing the back of her neck. Why was she so nervous? "Can you play any others?" He wonders . Felicia nods her head and the two walk towards the piano. Felicia sits down, while the boy sits down in a chair nearby. She takes another breath before lifting the fall board once more and starts a note piece .

By the time Felicia had gotten tired , it was well past lunch. The pair made their way towards the kitchen , where they got a couple of loaves of bread with milk tea.

0-0-0-0

"He's so different from all the others I've met" she says. Felicia is sitting in her assigned room in the - estate in Germany . She's talking to Chiara, who by now knows all about her plans from the past years, they had texted each other the information before hand.

"He loves my music, unlike that Rodrick from Austria, and he loves my cooking . He loves to see me paint and draw and and well -! He's amazing!" Felicia sighs , a dreamy grin making its way to her face . "Feli, you only known him for, what? A week? How do you know he isn't faking it?" Chiara sighed , mumbles of curses could be heard as Felicia pouted . "I'm sure he isn't ! " She exclaimed. "I can tell he's he's a good person!" Felicia heard Chiara and click her tongue. " Feli, you know anyone Grandma knows Is part of the mafia! He must be the son of a mafia boss!" Felicia nodded to her sister's comments before remembering they were on the phone and muttered a "Si Sorella" the sisters talked for a while longer before Felicia had to go to dinner while Chiara had to go to sleep.

Felicia sighed before stepping out into the hallway and walking to the dining room. When the doors opened, in she saw her grandmother and the blonde woman, still talking each others ears off . With an inward sigh, the girl walked to an empty chair, close to her grandmother, and sat down. The two stopped talking to welcome her then headed back to their talk as if she hadn't been there in the first place. After waiting hours (more like 20 minutes) the door opened again to reveal the boy from this morning. He smiled at Felicia before walking to the empty chair in front of her.

"Ah ! There you are Gilbert! " The blonde woman smiled then signaled him to stand up while she did the same. " this is my Nephew Gilbert, he's going to run the family business!" The woman grinned while Gilbert frowned he sighed, shaking his head . " I Already said I don't want to Grandmother" the woman seemed to ignore him as she continued. " He's going to make me one proud grandma! I'm sure of it!" The two then sat down as the old women kept talking , Gilbert only shook his head then looked up, glancing at Felicia before smiling.

The four dug into the food as soon as it arrived seconds later. Gilbert kept sneaking glances at Felicia while the young girl tried hard enough not to blush. When she had finished, Felicia excused herself, taking one glance at Gilbert before walking out of the door.

0-0-0-0

"How long are we staying here Grandma?" Felicia had asked on their 2nd day after their arrival in Germany. After their sneaky glances at Dinner, and later on breakfast, the two had decided to learn more about each other. Gilbert had also promised to take Felicia to a theme park in germany next week, she was soo looking forward to it! But before that, she had to make sure they werent leaving, hence the asking.

"We won't be leaving for a month Feli! Why the questions?" Grandma Vargas looked up at Felicia with questioning eyes, while the other simply smiled. "I just wanted to make sure of something! Grazie Nonna~" And then she was gone. Grandma Vargas simply smiled and shook her head. "Kids these days" She muttered, while going back to her book.

Felicia, meanwhile, was skipping back to her room. She'd have enough time for her 'date' and even more time to get to know him! Felicia grinned to herself as countless scenarios ran through her head. Her and Gilbert kissing in the Farris wheel or holding hands on the rollercoaster. Her imagination was endless, and even when she had locked herself in her room, she didn't stop. Felicia called her sister and the two talked for a long time before hanging up.

0-0-0-0

Okay, so her 'perfect date' didn't go as planned. A last minute addition was made by Gilbert's Grandmother and now they had a young 12 year old girl with them, Gilbert's little sister Monica. After finding out they were going to a theme park, she tagged along. and when Gilbert refused to take her, he was forced to by his grandmother. Felicia only smiled, but was internally breaking as many stones as she could. When they had arrived, Monica instantly grabbed a hold of Gilbert's hand and pulled him off towards the bumper cars. Felicia only pouted and followed after.

By the time it was lunch, they had gone on the hurricane, a ride that was basically a swing that goes in a circle, the bumper cars, twice in a row, the viking ship, and a bungee jumper. Felicia had followed them on each ride, but was always left to sit with a stranger, mainly boys. She had felt on or two them try to touch her, but she always pulled a Chiara on them and they had left her alone.

To say Felicia was mad was an understatement. She was boiling. That little brat is ruining her date on purpose! After lunch, Gilbert decided to call someone to pick Monica up, she had fallen asleep. 10 minutes after, a few men in black came and took the little miss back home. The pair sighed when she was finally gone, then glanced at each other before breaking out into fits of laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't think my sister was soooo uhnm "

"Possessive?"

The two exchanged laughs before going on all the rides they were dying to ride since first arriving. At the end of the day, Gilbert had left for a few seconds then came back to lead her somewhere. Telling Felicia to close her eyes before taking her hand and leading her towards a random direction. Felicia held back the giggles as she heard Gilbert mutter curses. They stopped, and Felicia could hear the screams and giggles of people on the rides. "Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, holding tightly onto his hand. Gilbert chuckled before muttering a "Not yet " under his breath .

Felicia sighed but said nothing as Gilbert continued to lead her away . A few curses and giggles later, they stopped once more. Gilbert tightened his grip on her hand as he told her to open his eyes. Felicia did so, slowly, wincing as the unfamiliar light stung her eyes. When her eyes were well adjusted, Felicia let out a gasp.

In front of them was the 'town square' of the park. There was a huge fountain in the center, with lights in all the colors of the rainbow going around and connect in a complete circle. "Gilly, this is-"

"Wait, it's not done yet" Felicia blinked a bit, pouting for being interrupted . She looked back up to the fountain as Gilbert glanced down at his watch. The other few couples around them were chanting a countdown in sync . When it was down to one, Gilbert looked up just as the fountains water grew . The water spilled over the edge faster than before and spilled over onto the ground once the last section was full . When the water touched the ground, it too started glowing in an array of colors . Felicia gasped as the ground around her glowed in shades of blue , green and violet .

Gilbert watched her reaction, grinning when Felicia leaned forward even a little bit. When the lights turned off, and the street lights were turned back on, Felicia looked at Gilbert with a wide grin in place. "That was beautiful!"

0-0-0-0

After Gilbert took Felicia to dinner, which Felecia gladly ate, they headed back to the mansion . At one point between their walk home, Gilbert had take Felicia's hand and held it all way home and up until they had stopped outside her room. Felicia looked up at him shyly before leaning up to kiss his cheek then dashed inside without seeing his reaction.

The next day, after lunch, Felicia had received a bouquet of red roses. Seconds after reading the card, which read ' I love you' . The door opened to reveal Gilbert in a suit and tie holding a red box. He said nothing as he handed over the box. Felicia blinked a few times before looking down and opening the box. Inside was a thin silver necklace, with a medium sized pendant in the shape of a four leaved clover, two smaller pendants at its sides, one said Gilbert while the other was a heart. Felicia glanced up at Gilbert, who grinned before pulling out a similar necklace but made specifically for a boy. The necklace was thicker but the pendants were the same, if only for the name, which held Felicia instead. "This, but how-?" She glanced back down at the necklace, remembering her childish dream of having a matching necklace with her future husband. She had told each boy exactly how she wanted it when they had met when she was younger, but neither remember the second time around.

"You said you wanted something like this right? Did I get it right? I'll ask them to remake it if not! I swear it!" Gilbert looked up at her, panicking as Felicia kept silent. "How?" She brought the necklace up to her chest and held it tightly as tears started to spill . Gilbert's panic disappeared and was replaced with concern as he walked over to her, hugging her closely. "Well, I really liked you,.. when they told me I wouldn't be able to see you for years, I decided to make the necklaces" He sighed, leaning his head on the top of her head as he let out a sigh. "I couldn't wait to see you again"

0-0-0-0

"Really?!" Felicia grinned as she held onto Gilbert's hand. The necklace securely around her neck. After their moment, Felicia had asked Gilbert to put the necklace on her before deciding to start dating, but first, they decided to ask his grandmother if it would be alright for Gilbert to transfer to her school.

"Of course. " Felicia's grin widened as she jumped and hugged Gilbert tightly. "But, you know what this means don't you?" Felicia stopped jumping , her blood ran cold as she turned to look at the old women. "W-what does it mean?" She asked. "You two will be engaged"

The room was silent as Gilbert and Felicia processed the new information.

"We're going to be-"

"-engaged?"

The women nodded their heads as Gilbert glanced down at Felicia, who did the same in return. "Its your choice Feli"

Her choice, She repeated in her head. She glanced up at Gilbert then down to the necklace around her neck. They'd be together till death, that's how it always is in Mafia weddings. If one cheated on the other then both families would kill the cheater and any supporters they had, same if they became a traitor. She smiled then looked up at Gilbert with a grin. "Then let's go pick out the rings!" She leaned up, kissing his cheek as the grandmothers cheered.

0-0-0-0

The rings were bought a week after and to not cause any suspicion, were wore on the necklaces around their necks. The rings were simple bands with a single dent in the center with two thin lines at its sides, they had come in pairs, two for the bride and two for the groom. Once they were married and connected both rings they would complete the small picture the pair of rings made. But until then, neither knew what picture it was.

"When should we have the wedding? June? or December? " The couple was sitting in the middle of the ballroom with sheets of paper sprawled around them, They were planning the wedding. "June, It'd be too cold for it on December." Felicia nodded before checking the calendar for two years from then on her cellphone . They decided to get married a year after graduation so they could get used to anything that would come at them. After securing the date, the two looked at colors for the decoration. "This blue and this shade of green, or this red and this shade of white?" She asked. Gilbert looked at the two colors before shaking his head. "Neither look okay" He muttered. Felicia nods in agreement before pouting. "I like none of these colors! " She exclaimed before falling back onto the ground. Gilbert chuckled before looking over the wedding magazines. They were going to wait for the dress, but Felicia was certain about the decorations so they had decided to think of that first, since it took the longest to do.

"Lets think of a theme first, What should our theme be?"

Felicia was silent for a while, as Gilbert looked through the magazine. She sighed, then turned around to lay on her stomach. "Well,... what do you like Gil?" She looked up at him with curious eyes as Gilbert hummed . " I like,...space, forests uhnm the sea..."

"Oh! I like the sea! Let's make it a sea theme!"

The two nodded in agreement then began looking for colors and table piece ideas.

By the time they had to go back to italy, the pair had already chosen the songs for the reception, the decorations, and seating. The two left towards Italy, thinking of more things to add to their wedding.

0-0-0-0

**Currently**

"And now here we are! Months later!" Felicia grinned as she finished telling her story to her new found friends. Chrome was smiling nervously, not sure how to respond to the happy brunette. Chiara was clenching her hand into a fist and trying not to punch her little sister. Elizabeth only shook her head but smiled, giving her congratulations before telling her how unwise it was to lie to her elders. The girls were in the middle of their last fitting for their dresses, they'd be able to take them home that day if everything went alright and the next day was the day of the ball.

Chiara sighed shaking her head as Felicia giggled. " Will you be my maid of honor? "

The question was asked so suddenly that Chiara had no idea what to say. She looked up at her sister, who had lost all the giggles and was now looking at her with a dead serious expression. "W-what?" Chiara blinked before smiling softly "Me? Your maid of honor? You sure you're asking the right person sis?" Felicia grinned and nodded her head. "Of course! I trust you the most in the whole world! even more so than Gilly!" Chiara smiled then hid her eyes being the bangs of her hair. "O-okay, s-since y-you're so insistent"

* * *

**Soooo Sorry for the real late update!**

**Classes started last week and I was catching up to the flow of things~**

**Dont fret tho! I got the chapter out~! **


	16. A Night to Remember (Literally)

**Nooo! I'm not dead!**

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, first school got in the way**

**Then the whole 2016 election**

**In short, there wasn't much time for me to update this**

**Sorry!**

**I had to reread the previous chapters to remember wtf I wrote**

**I hope my reviewers are still there?**

**I really am sorry OuO**

**Bold in this chapter is English! While everything else is technically Japanese**

Also, sorry for small mistakes

* * *

_**Vargas mansion : Venice Italy **_

Tetsu sighed as he walked down the hall of his family's mansion. He had gotten up a few hours before everyone was suppose to . It was currently 7 O'clock, everyone was suppose to be up at 9:30 to eat breakfast before being sent to get ready. Chiara had scheduled a beauty appointment at a popular salon for all the girls, his parents would be paying for everyone. The twins, Felicia and Chiara, would pick up the girls at around 10 , leaving the boys to do what they wished for the rest of the day. Tetsuo walked into the entertainment room and turned on the tv, deciding to play a few rounds of samurai warrior before everyone woke up.

**Later that day**

As promised, the twins picked the girls up at 10 O'Clock and left to get beautified. According to Felicia, who had wanted to drag Gilbert along, they were going to get their hair done in whatever style would suit their dresses, get a pedicure on both finger and toe nails which would be matching their dresses in color, a facial while 'bathing' in a mud bath before having makeup applied. After that they'd leave the salon and go on some last minute shopping before coming back to the mansion to get dressed for the ball that started at around 6.30. Ipin, being 10 years old, had refused to get any of that done and instead stayed with the boys, the older girls had picked her dress so all that really needed to get done was her hair, but Chiara could do that when they got home later that day.

Gilbert was left with the guys, along with Tsuna and his group, luckily for him, so the boys proceeded to playing video games until the girls arrived later that day.

"Are you still not ready?" Wondered Chiara as she walked into the Game room, having just finished with Ipin's hair.

The boys were now playing another video game , 2 against 2, with Lambo and Yamato on one team and Tetsu and Oliver on the other, they had been sitting in front of the Tv with the two couches behind them filled with the other boys and hadn't even heard her come in.

"Ah hah! I got you this time!" Shouted Lambo. A low grumble and stream of curses followed that statement. Tsuna sat on the couch behind them with Gokudera and Enma at his sides. Mukuro sat on a sofa chair to the left , sitting sideways with his legs on the armrests while Ken and Chikusa sat on the Loveseat across from him. Hibari, as always, was by standing along the wall with his arms crossed.

Chiara sighed and shook her head, she walked in and towards the tv. Once she was behind it, she waited for a little bit before disconnecting the tv and causing the screen flickered off in the middle of their game. "Hey! Why did yo-" Tetsuo stopped as he glanced up at his date, who was still wearing the clothes she wore to get her hair and nails done. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her food impatiently, a glare firmly on her face. "It's 5 O'clock, we leave in 30 minutes. Why aren't you ready?" The boys, all except Hibari and Mukuro,, jumped in their seats before quickly excusing themselves. The last two followed in calmer strides.

_**Powers villa - Venice; Italy**_

The ball was in full swing by the time the group had arrived. It was a bit after 6, 6:10 actually and Chiara was not happy to be late. She had scolded the boys for goofing off the whole ride there. Once they were inside, with Tsuna looking around for his father, they were greeted by a butler Tsuna didn't recognize and were then led down the stairs towards an empty table.

Tsuna frowned when he got a chance to look at the other guests. A few he recognized from the parties his step mother had taken him to, others he didn't even remember seeing. Most looked really dangerous. Tetsuo noticed his brothers look and leaned forward , whispering into his ear. "Is everything alright Tsuna?" Tsuna shook his head once Tetsuo had leaned back. "Something isn't right…" he muttered while looking around once more, he still couldn't find his father.

At around 7 in the afternoon, after every guest had arrived, the lights in the room dimmed slightly and a spotlight turned on at the top of some stairs, where all the guests had arrived from. The tap of heels could be heard softly, since the music had been stopped as well, the sound ceased as soon as a woman, clad in a beautiful Anastasia styled dress, stopped right under the spotlight.

"**Hello my dear guests!" **she said, looking around the room , stopping slightly to look at Tsuna before she closed her eyes and smiled. "**My name is Alice Parker! I was the secretary of the late Amelie Powers" **Her eyes dimmed slightly but her smile stayed firmly on her face.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as she continued to speak. Late? Was his stepmother dead?

"**Before Amelie was, taken, she had told me, from one good friend to another" **Alice took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes to clear away the absent tears before continuing once more. "**She told me, that if anything were to happen to her, than I, as her best friend and secretary, would take over the company and position as head of the family. At least, until our dear Tsunayoshi is old enough to take over himself" **She smiled softly and looked at the guests once more. "**This party is just one of my firsts as official head of the family! So Thank you, everyone, for coming! Enjoy the night!" ** And with that, she walked down the stairs just as the lights brightened once more and the music began again. Tsuna was glaring down at the table while the others looked around in confusion. "I don't remember Mrs. Powers ever saying anything like that…. She always said Tsuna would get everything regardless of his age.." Muttered Enma. Hayato, Ken and Chikusa nodded their head in agreement while Mukuro hnm-ed. Tetsuo frowned but said nothing as the others began to enjoy the party. 'Why was Tsuna so worried over the woman? She was the one who broke his family!' Tetsuo thought. He glanced at Tsuna, who had now begun to relax, although it did take a while. He would have to ask about it soon. 'It just doesn't make sense!'

_**Meanwhile**_

Alice was mingling with the guests when her phone rang. She excused herself and walked towards the punch bowl to answer. "**Yes?" **she replied. On the otherside of call, a girl, her voice a little too high answered. "**Alice-sama, I call to say our report for this week." **she says, before speaking once more . "**No one in the school seems to know anything of the targets, but almost everyone says that Tetsuo-san is quite taken by Chiara-san. That was all the information we able to acquire. Anything else was completely useless to our cause" **Alice hnmm-ed then nodded her head before replying to the young girl. "**Good job Mei, keep trying to gather information. From what our informants told us, the little group won't be back at school for another week, make sure to get as much information by then." **The young girl, now known as Mei, replied with an affirmative before she hung up. Alice smirked to herself before going back to mingle. The fun was about to begin.

**Later that night 10:45**

After the group had had their fill of food, they began to mingle with the other people at the party. The adults had begun to retire, leaving only the teens up to continue the party. Most teens were children of the adults who were invited so it was a pretty big group. The music was changed to something more upbeat and the lights were fixed to flicker and changed color depending on the music.

With the Adults gone, the teens began the real party. There was so much left over alcohol left that the teens had no trouble with finding anything to really intoxicate themselves. Though a little reluctant, Tsuna began to drink. He was given a glass with some yellow colored liquid then once he had drowned it, had gotten another on his own.

By his third glass the boy was already tipsy.

"Tsuna! What did those idiots give you!?" Exclaimed Tetsuo. He had been dancing with Chiara and hadn't noticed when Mukuro had given Tsuna the first glass. Tsuna looked at his brother, his gaze a little foggy. "Onii-chan!" He exclaimed then ran to his brother before promptly hugging him. "Onii-chan!" he said, a silly grin plastered on his face. "Onii-chan! Chu ! Chu!" Tetsuo blinked a few times before blushing and pushing his brother away slightly. "W-what? Tsuna! Cut that out!" shouted Tetsuo as Tsuna leaned up to try and kiss the boy's cheek once more. "Chuu chuu!" He kept saying.

Thankfully, Tsuna was pulled away by a sober Enma and firmly held. Enma sighed and shook his head as he led the smaller boy back to their table. Tetsuo was once again led away by a giggling Chiara and begun dancing once more, his brother forgotten for now. Enma sat down then pulled Tsuna towards the chair beside him. "Stay here alight? I'm going to see if I can get you some water." Tsuna looked up at him with a smile and nodded his head.

Enma blushed slight finally taking notice at the boy's appearance. His collared shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top, untucked and slightly wrinkled , his tie loose and hanging around his neck. He had no idea where his jacket had gone, though it was probably on one of the chairs around their table. His cheeks were flushed a dark red, his eyes seemed to glow under the lights and his lips looked so full and red, totally kissable.

Enma shook his head and left to find some water before he did something stupid.

When Enma had returned, a couple of water bottles held in his arms, he saw Tsuna, along with Hayato and Mukuro drinking some yellow liquid from the transparent cups. Tsuna, if possible, had gotten redder. He was giggling uncontrollably as Hayato laid his head on the table beside him, a half full cup in front of him. Mukuro seemed sober, happy with giving the brunet more alcohol whenever he asked. "Mukuro! More peas!" Called the brunet. Mukuro smirked and poured another cup but didn't give it to the boy. "And what do I get in return young Powers?" Tsuna blinked his doe eyes a bit before he calmly leaned forward and kissed Mukuro clean on the lips. He separated from the boy, who was too shocked to say anything, taking the cup he had swiped from the boy and taking a sip.

Enma sighed and shook his head before walking to the three. He bonked Mukuro with a bottle, giving him a glare before he took the cup from Tsuna and instead gave him an open bottle of water. "No more alcohol for you! Mukuro, I'm telling Tetsuo you gave him the alcohol, see how far you go before he kills you." Mukuro smirked but shrugged in response before walking off .

Enma sighed once more before taking a jacket and draping it over Hayato before doing the same to Tsuna, who was down to his second bottle of water.

_**The next morning**_

To say the group was tired was a huge understatement. Tsuna and Hayato were hung over while the others were just tired from the party last night. The after party , as it was called, had ended at 2 in the morning. The group had their own after after party at the Vongola mansion before finally falling asleep at 6 in the morning in the game room.

"Uuugh, I'm never ever drinking again!" called Tsuna. Tetsuo rolled his eyes before digging into his breakfast. "That's what they all say" Muttered Enma. It was 1 in the afternoon, and the only ones awake at the moment were Enma, Tsuna, Tetsuo and Mukuro, who had said he had a few errands to run for Chrome.

Tsuna groaned in pain before standing up and making his way to the game room. Enma stood up and followed after while Tetsuo finished his meal. Once in the the game room, Tsuna fell onto the sofa with a soft thump and looked up at the ceiling.

"Eeeeennnmmmaaaaa! Come 'er!" He whined. Enma rolled his eyes but walked over. Tsuna instantly sat up, telling the redhead to sit down before laying his head on his lap. "You did something stupid yesterday…" muttered Enma. Tsuna hnmm-ed in response. The two strayed into a calm silence with Enma playing with Tsuna's hair while the brunet was slowly falling asleep. Enma smiled before reaching for the remote and turning on the Tv. He turned to a random channel and began watching saturday morning cartoons, his hand still playing with the brown strands on his lap.

* * *

**I have fun writing this chapter actually heheh**

**Anyways, sorry again for the really late update!**

**I'll concentrate on this story first, once I'm done with this on I'll continue Flan Prince and my RotG one**

**Please review! Tell me if this is good or not!**

**From what I saw in my notes, we are halfway though guys! Yay~!**


	17. Remember your past

_**Here's another Chapter! **_

_**Took me a bit to write since I had a smidge of writer's block heheh**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Namimori Airport - Namimori; Japan -Sunday Night**_

Tsuna yawned as he stepped out of the jet. The others followed after him, some more awake than others. They had spent an extra week in Italy after the party, just to sightsee and relax until their exams in June, it was currently April. Tsuna walks out of the airport and towards a limo that's waiting just outside the airport. Tetsuo and his group had left a few hours before and were already at home fast asleep. Tsuna grumbled to himself as he crawls to the end of the limo. Enma sits beside him followed by Hayato, Ken, Chikusa , Mukuro and lastly Chrome. The drive home is silent, with most of them falling asleep.

Once they're home they walk into the house and towards their separate rooms. They fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

It woke them up so early in the morning. It was too loud. How did it even get that loud?

The next morning Tsuna and Co. were woken by a very loud alarm. The 7 teens scrambled around in their rooms. They took their morning showers and quickly changed into their uniforms. When Tsuna finally made it down to the kitchen he saw no other than Reborn, sitting in one of the chairs sipping his morning coffee. Tsuna glared at the man before making his way around the kitchen to make breakfast. Once everyone had their fill of breakfast the group made their way to school.

The first thing they noticed was that, like them, Tetsuo and co were grumbling about pestering adults as they walked up to the school. Tsuna grinned , his drowsy and irritableness displating . "Aniki!" He called then hugged his brother who almost fell back from the force. "Ohayoh!"

Tetsuo smiled and hugged his brother back. "Ohayo-su Tsuna"

The others greeted each other similarly before heading into the school building together.

"Ah here's our class" called Tetsuo. Hayato and Takeshi stopped beside him and said goodbye, promising to see each other on the roof at lunch. The rest continued onward, dropping off people as they passed their classes.

When Enma and Tsuna walked into their class they saw a pair of girls they had never seen before. With a small frown , the two walked to their seats. "Who do you think they are?" wondered Enma. Tsuna shrugged and looked at the two girls, they were twins. Though one had light brown hair while the other had blonde. The class began a few minutes after, but the teacher made no sign that he was going to introduce the two new girls.

_**Namimori High School - Namimori; Japan**_

"Don't you think It's weird? We've never had so many new students in one year, especially foreigners …" Tsuna bit into his lunch, hmnn-ing thoughtfully. Most of the new students, or at least those he knew about, were part of the mafia. Friends of his grandfather or Step mother. These new girls though, he's never seen them before.

"There's 5 new girls .. any idea where they're from?" he wondered. He received shakes of the head, causing thim to pout and go back to his lunch.

Tetsuo, on the other hand, had been thinking about Tsuna's relationship with his step mother. He was hardly paying attention in class much less what his brother was saying. On another note, It seemed said boy didn't care, or chose to forget who was actually older, considering he's still calling him Aniki… Tetsuo frowned but said nothing and continued with his lunch.

_**Powers Mansion -Namimori; Japan**_

The next few weeks were filled with 'meetings' in which Tsuna would ask about any information they had about the 5 new girls. Nothing ever came up, or least nothing important. At one point they found out there was a 6th girl, one attending Lambo and Ipin's school and class. Tsuna started getting impatient and began asking them to try harder to find information on the girls.

"Why do you want us to find info on the girls?" wondered Yamamoto. They were at their weekly meetings at the Powers Mansion. The girls, Chrome, Elizabeth, and Chiara were in the kitchen, baking some snacks for the group. While the boys and Ipin, sat in a half circle around the Tv in the room they had dubbed the living room. "Because!" exclaimed Tsuna "They could be working for the person that took mother!" Tetsuo frowned but tightened his lips as Tsuna continued. "Besides, don't you find it a little weird? They transferred right AFTER the ball-party-thing!" While Tsuna was off on another rant Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Ken and Chikusa focused their eyes on the show paying on the Tv.

* * *

"Uhnm, not to be rude or anything but,... What are you doing here Felicia?" The girl in question turned around and smiled. "Tsuna!" she exclaimed before standing up and hugging the boy. Tsuna smiled awkwardly before looking up the older sibling in question. Chiara sighed and crossed her arms.

"This idiot decided to ask father to transfer her to one of the private schools in the area" She seethed out. Felicia turned around and pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not an idiot! And why is it so bad that I wanted to be with my sister?" As the tension rose between the girls the boys in the room, Tsuna, Hayato and Enma, tried to think of a way to ease the tension.

Just before the girls were about to jump at eachothers throats, Tetsuo walks in with a drink in his hand. He arches a brow at the tension before shaking his head and walking towards the girls.

"I brought some cake from Honey's Cake shop, it's on the kitchen counter." He says softly.

Instantly the tension eases and the girls look up at Tetsuo with a grin (Chiara) and a soft smile (Felicia) . The girls instantly run out of the room each calling dibs on the cake they want.

When the girls are finally out of sight, the three others in the room look at Tetsuo with something short of admiration.

"How did you…?" One mutters. Tetsuo only grins in response and takes his seat. The boys stray into silence with only the sounds from the Television as noise.

A few minutes later the whole group had assembled. Felicia and Chiara sat on the carpeted floor eating a piece of cake Tetsuo had brought while the rest watched the TV in silence. "Alright!" Tsuna started, breaking the silence that had formed. "Any has any new information?" He asked, looking around at the bored looking teens. When no one raised their hand to speak Tsuna let out a sigh. "Come on….. Nothing? At all?" Another round of silence was his response.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the group once more.

"Has anyone tried looking into their backgrounds at least?"

A few sheepish looks were sent his way as no one had even thought of that. Tsuna lets out a growl and glares at the group.

"Well then, you all know your job now don't you? Find out their past before coming to Namimori! If you can prove they don't work with any sort of mafia then I'll let it go alright?" The group blinked then grinned and nodded their heads.

_**Middle of June - Namimori High School - Namimori; Japan**_

Tsuna stretched his arms over his head as he let out a sigh. Not only was he stressed from his exams but also from their little sidelong project. So far no one had been able to find any information on the girls. That had been enough proof for their small group to finally take Tsuna seriously .

"Three down three to go" He muttered to himself. Tsuna was on the roof, as it was currently lunch time, waiting for his friends to come up and have lunch with him. He glanced up at sky thoughtfully as his thoughts strayed to his step mother. Tsuna glared up at the sky, thinking of possible suspects. He knew for sure those girls had something to do with it, he could feel it.

During the past two months the girls had tried to speak with him , Oliver or Enma. Tsuna instantly ignored them of course, but the other two just as his brother and those in his class, refused to be rude to the girls. Tsuna growled in frustration at that, even Hibari was being nice to the girls in his class!

The girls in question were, Aimie and Alea King from England, they are the twins in Tsuna, Enma and Oliver's class, Ai Zhao from China, she's in Tetsuo, Takeshi and Hayato's class, Jin-Ho Kim from Korea, she's a year older and in Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa and Hibari's class, Mary-Anne Smith from America, she's a year younger and in Chrome's class , and lastly Andou Mei transferred from Hokkaido and in Lambo and Ipin's class in the Elementary school.

Tsuna mentally sorted through his information, the little information they had on the girls anyways. The six girls live in an expensive looking house, there seemed to be no adults present in their lives at all, which only confused Tsuna, didn't Andou Mei need her mother? They walk to school together and, just as their own group does, drop each other at their respective classes. Hayato pointed out that the girls are also very vigilant. While he was tailing them one day he noticed them jump at any small sound, be it the popping of gum or a balloon or the simple crunch of a branch, which to him, as a mafia born , was because of the thought of being killed at any moment.

Tsuna sighed , shutting his eyes and ceasing his thoughts. That had been all the information they had been able to get of the girls so far. The door was opened but Tsuna didn't open his eyes, he knew it was his friends. Tsuna felt the person walk towards him and sit beside him. "Fall asleep bro?" He heard him say. Tsuna opens his eyes, glancing at the person beside him. "Aniki" He mutters then smiles slightly. "No, just thinking" he says finally. Tetsuo hums in response before saying "About the girls again? You're thinking too much about it you know" Tsuna glances up at his brother then at the sky. "I just want to get mother back…"

Tsuna felt his brother stiffen beside him, but the boy said nothing, he was biting his lip to the point of cutting himself. "I just want to get her back" Tsuna said once more, completely lost in thought once more. Tetsuo looked away from his brother and glared at the fence at the other side. "Why?" He said, thinking Tsuna couldn't hear him. But Tsuna did. He blinked his eyes before looking at his brother in confusion. " 'why'? What do you mean why?" Tsuna sits up, looking at his brother with a slight glare, his brother hadn't looked at him. "Tetsuo? What do you mean? Don't you want to save mother too?"

Those words seemed to snap Tetsuo out of whichever tance he had been in. He glared at Tsuna, biting his lip once more, but he didn't hold back is words this time. "In all honestly Tsuna? No. I don't want to save the woman who broke my family apart!"

Tsuna stares at his brother in shock, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide. "W-wha-" He stutters out. "B-but-! Tetsuo!" he shouts but Tetsuo interrupts him "No 'but' s Tsuna! That woman broke my family apart! She took you and Dad! She broke mom! And yet you want to save her?! Do you have Stockholm syndrome or something?! " Tsuna's face morphs from shocked to rage in seconds. He glares at Tetsuo and exclaims. "Stockholm syndrome? I don't have Stockholm Syndrome! She's my mother!"

"She's a homewrecker!" Tetsuo shouts suddenly.

The door opens suddenly showing the rest of their small group standing at the door. Hayato standing at the center with Yamato and Enma at his sides. Oliver's pink hair could be seen slightly behind them. "T-Tsuna? Tetsu? Are you alright? We heard yelling…" wonders Enma. The twins to look away from each other, even at the sudden appearance of their friends.

Tetsuo then stands up, his eyes still connected to his brother's. "I'm done with this Tsuna, if you're so bent over getting you 'mother' back then do it on your own because my familia will not help you any longer" Tetsuo finally looks away from his brother and walks to the door. "Oliver, Takeshi, we're leaving" she says sternly. Both boys look up at their boss in concern but say nothing in response and follow him off the roof. Tsuna, meanwhile, glares at the ground as the footsteps begin to disperse. Gokudera and Enma look at their long time friend in concern but only Enma frowns before stating. "Was that really a smart thing to do Tsuna? Letting him walk away?" Enma waited but when no response came he sighed then turned to leave. "He's right you know" he said before finally walking down the stairs.

_**A week after - Namimori High School - Namimori; Japan**_

Tsuna had continued on as nothing even happened. Though Oliver and Takeshi, along with all of Tetsuo's Guardians, had strict orders not to look for any more information for Tsuna's project. Tsuna continued his meetings , though smaller now that none of Tetsuo's Familia were part of their search , and were slowly making progress.

Outside of their meetings and school though, the former group met up at a pizza place to discuss their current predicament. "We need to get them on good terms again!" Exclaimed Chiara. She sighed and dropped her head onto the palms of her hands. "Tetsuo is miserable! He barely eats, barely speaks! This is worse than when his birthday would come up when we were younger!" The others nodded their heads. "Tsuna is acting like everything is fine, like his brother didn't just break ties with him, he forces himself to eat and can barely hold a smile.." Mutters Enma.

The group sighs in unison, each thinking of their friends. "There must be someway to get them to talk it out…" mutters a slightly depressed Felicia. She had found out from Chiara the same day it had happened. She laid her head on Gilbert's shoulder and closed her eyes while Gilbert wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I don't know them very well, but from what I heard from Felicia they did have a fight before right?" The others nod their heads in response so Gilbert continues. "So then, how did it get resolved then?"

The other paused thinking back to the beginning of that year .

"Ah I remember! I know what we have to do now!" Exclaimed Hayato.

_**Vongola Mansion - Namimori Japan**_

Tetsuo was sitting in his room working on his homework when the doorbell rang. He didn't move, expecting one of the others to answer. When the doorbell rang again he frowned slightly before remembering that Lambo and Ipin were at Andou-san place doing homework while the other occupants and gone to the library to study .

With a sigh, Tetsuo stands up and walks down to answer the door that was now ringing for the third time. He hold back a groan as he opens the door. "Yes? How can I- Fernando?" Blinking his eyes then rubbing them, Tetsuo glance up at the boy in front of him. Yes it was his childhood friend standing at the door of his house with a gym bag and a huge grin on his face.

"Testu! Que bien te miras! " He exclaimed. Then leaned forward and hugged his friends before walking into the house. Tetsuo blinked in confusion for a few seconds before shaking his head and following his friend inside and locking the door.

* * *

**_**Thats it! Hope you liked it!**_**

_**Also When I say 'group' I mean all the teens in Tsuna's year counting Chrome. **_

_**Mukuro , Ken, Chikusa and Hibari don't hang out with the youngers unless they get something out of it, as we know from the manga xD**_

_**Ryouhei rarely makes appearances because I can imagine him working out all the time instead of sitting in one place for long OuO**_

_**Review please! Or favorite even!**_

_**Tell me what you think~!**_

_**Ciao for Now! **_


	18. Chapter One - Rewritten

**So this is something I wrote BEFORE DMB was even written!**

**It's basically my first draft before I even started this . And I found it while organizing my Docs so I decided to post it!**

**The next real chapter will be post either Thursday or Friday so wait for that!**

**But for now I hope you like this, It's not finished but if any of ****you actually like this then I'll gladly create the full story for this prompt after I finish the ones I currently have. **

* * *

The woman sat in front of 8 year old Tsunayoshi Powers. She smiled but it never reached her eyes. "Do you understand Luv? " She asked, her voice void of any type of emotion. The Boy looked up at her, amber eyes wide with shock .

"B-but Amel-"

"I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She said cutting him off. The boy looked looked down, averting his eyes. "s-sorry m-mama,... b-but I d-don't wanna move! I l-love England a-and-"

"I don't care" she said, cutting him off yet again. "We're moving to Japan. Whether you want to or not. Do . You . Un . der . Stand?" The boy paled visibly then nodded his head as quickly as he could. "y-yes m-mama" he replied curtly. The red haired woman smiled as her green eyes glared at the boy. She stood up and walked past him, passing a maid who was standing by the door and telling her "Sawada, I want you to prepare everything he needs, we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. And also, take him to his trainer? He should be at level 35 by the time we leave tomorrow" before walking passed her and out of the room.

The maid, Nana Sawada, quickly ran to the boy as soon as the woman's heels were out of earshot, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, the boy instantly hugged her back and started crying silently. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, before Nana smiled and pulled them apart. "_I'll go honey"_ she said in her native tongue, Reading the boys thoughts as quickly as they came. The boy nodded his head and stopped crying. He looked up at his birth mother and grinned. "_Mama will always be here right? always?"_ he replied in the same language. The woman nodded her head then wiped his tears.

She led the boy to an isolated room on the basement floor. The training grounds were specially made for children with dying will flames. They entered one of the rooms and stopped at the door. Training another student, was Tsunayoshi's trainer, Reborn. The man was sparring with the blonde boy but stopped as soon as he spotted the pair. "_Time for his lessons already?"_ He asked then glanced at his clock. "_Head up to your room and Rest Dino, we'll continue this after." _The blonde nodded his head and left as quickly as he could before Reborn could change his mind.

He glanced at the two before signaling them to follow him to another room. Once they were seated with a cup of green tea, the adults started talking while Tsuna ate a few snacks. "_She's taking Tsu-chan back to japan"_ she said "_I'm sure she'll take me, since I'm his Nanny, and you're coming as well right?" _He nodded his head. " I have to" he stated simply. _"I'll tell Dino to pack his things, we'll Leave after you do. "_With a nod of her head she Nana smiled. Things were sure to be right if Reborn was there.


	19. Memories build the Future

"_Mommy? When are we gonna see Papa and Tsuna again?" Tetsuo glanced up at his mom, who was watching the back of the car as it drove off. "Soon dear, they're just going to the store, they'll be back soon, I promise, They'll be back soon…"She repeated it over and over, like a mantra , as if trying to reassure herself . Tetsuo looked away from the sight and sighed. He let go of his mom's hand and made his way into the mansion. He could still hear her repeating those same words._

_~x~X_

"_Are you sure you want to go here? We can get a tutor for you you know, it's no trouble at all" The old man looked at the boy in front of him but the boy kept his poker face on. "Yes, I'm sure Grandfather" I don't want to be here. Were the unspoken words_

_~x~X_

"_Tsu-chan! I'm so glad you came!" called Nana. Tetsuo winced but it was gone in a second. He smiled and walked to his Mom for a few steps. "Mama!" He called out in the best imitation of Tsuna he had , before running into his mom's awaiting arms. "My dear baby, Tsu-chan… I'm so glad you're here to visit mommy" She hugged her son tightly as the boy blinked back the tears that seemed to escape._

_That same day he walked into his room at the Vongola mansion in Italy , clenching his hand into fists before he closed the door. He walked to his bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. He began throwing Pillows, book, anything he could get his hands on really , and threw them around the room, making sure they hit the wall, table, making sure they hit something!_

"_I'm Tetsuo!" He called out "Tetsuo!"_

_He threw things harder, faster._

"_Tetsuo! Tetsuo! Tetsuo….." He sobbed , letting his legs give out and finally slump onto the floor._

_**Vongola Mansion - Namimori; Japan**_

"Tetsuo! Wake up! .O!" He blinked his eyes , finally waking up to the call of his name. Tetsuo turned to the voice and saw Chiara standing beside his bed with an apron tied around her waist and a big spoon with white creme at the top. "Dinners ready, come on" She said softly smiling. Tetsuo sat up before turning to slide his legs off the couch . He stood up and followed the girl into the dining room , instantly forgetting his previous dream.

* * *

"Is everyone here? Alright! Since we were unable to actually go through the fight the first time, like we were supposed to, I asked for a rematch, of sorts" He smiled and looked around the room "Thankfully Xanxus and I are close so he was happy to agree! " Clearing his throat , Tetsuo continued. "They'll be here by the end of the week, and the actual battle will be on Saturday night" Tetsuo glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Lambo then on Chiara. "Any questions?"He asked

Olivers hand instantly shot up, Tetsuo chuckled softly and smiled. "Yes Oliver?" Oliver set his hand down and cleared his throat before asking. "Who will we be fighting?"

Tetsuo nodded his head before reaching into his bag and pulling out several sheets of paper. "You all know of the flames, am I right? As you know, each of us may have, though it's a little rare, two or more flames. You will be fighting he who has the same flame as you." He paused to look through the sheets before continuing "The fights will go as follows, Oliver will go first against Mammon, next will be Ryouhei with Lussuria,Takeshi with Squalo, Hibari with a robot thing, Lambo with Leviathan and Chiara with Belphegor. Lambo, Chiara, you two don't have to fight but if you wish to do so you can. I will go last against Xanxus. Now, any more questions?" Tetsuo looked around and when no questions came, he nodded his head. "Alright, I want you all to do your best not to get hurt but don't hold back either" And with that he turned and walked up to his room without another word.

The remaining six watched him leave then took a collective sigh. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck before slumping back against the couch. "I thought he wasn't the heir?" He muttered . Chiara glanced at him for a second before sighing and shaking her head. She leaned back before leaning her head against the palm of her hand. " He isn't officially, but he is by paper, in a way…"

Everyone turned to her and waited for her to continue. "Since Tsuna was adopted by a rival family , Tetsuo is the only heir currently in the family. Usually the heads would fight for the proper heir but it doesn't look like Tsuna even wants to take over the Vongola …." She looks around the room before letting her eyes drift to the wall in front of her. "Plus, Xanxus threw a tantrum when he found out he'd have to fight Tsuna. He said 'the brats too weak to fight me!' then began destroying things" He serious face turned into a soft smile before she let out a giggle. "It was funny to watch him" She muttered. A few of the boys chuckled but soon drifted into silence.

"He was against it, Tetsuo I mean" Chiara smiled as she sank deeper into her chair. "He kept saying it wasn't his right, that he was the oldest, but the 9th had already decided he would be the heir" She sighed once more and buried her face in the palms of her hands while holding back tears. "Even when fighting he still worries for his brother" She heard Takeshi mutter.

She could hear Ryouhei agreeing, saying "It's a big brothers duty after all!" before they drifted into silence once more .

_**Powers mansion - Namimori; Japan**_

"Boss! We finally found something!" Hayato ran into the room, barely having enough time to stop before he continued. Enma followed behind him at a calmer pace. "The youngest, Andou Mei, lost her family in an accident. She had no other family so she was taken to an orphanage , where she stayed for two years until she was adopted by someone." He handed over the sheets of paper while he continued. "Though the name of the family that adopted her was taken out of the documents." Tsuna nodded his head as he looked through the papers in his hands.

Enma waited for a second before continuing where Hayato left off. " The other girls had similar cases. Their parents or guardians would die in one way or another and with no immediate family they were sent to an orphanage where they were later adopted by a family, that isn't in any of their documents." Enma paused and waited until Tsuna looked up at him to continue. "I think, though I'm not really sure on this, that someone we know probably adopted them." Tsuna nodded his head before smirking down at the sheets of papers in his hands. He didn't need his brother after all!

_**Shopping district - Namimori;Japan**_

"Fernando! There you are!" Tetsuo stopped beside his friend, who lazing outside a small cafe. He grinned at Tetsuo, who only glared in response. "Tetsu! I was waiting for you!" He exclaimed. Tetsuo sighed but said nothing as he sat down across from him. "Well I probably would have gotten here sooner if I had KNOWN I had to meet you here" Tetsuo glared at his friend once more before calling the waitress over and ordering a drink and a small snack.

Once the girl was gone Tetsuo turned to his friend and spoke in Italian. " _Well? Will you finally tell me why you're here? Not even Chiara or Felicia knew you were coming."_ Fernando smiled but said nothing for a while. He collected his thoughts then looked back up at his childhood friend.

"_Why didn't you tell me about Vongola?"_ He stated. Tetsuo blinked once then twice before sighing. "_How did you find out about that?"_ He muttered. Fernando frowned , sitting up straighter before looking his friend in the eyes. "_Then it's true? Mi Padre told me but I didn't think it was true! " _Tetsuo rolled his eyes but smiled fondly before looking at Fernando. "_Why is it so hard to believe eh?" _Fernando chuckled but said nothing as the waitress from before came sat Tetsuo's food and drink down before walking away.

Fernando waited for a bit before finally saying something. "_The reason I'm here, is because my father wants to make an alliance with the Vongola, he told me to make it through you." _Tetsuo looked up from his plate and took a sip of his frappuccino before he looked at his friend. "_I'd have to ask Nono but I'm pretty sure It'll be fine. What the name of your family?" _Fernando grinned "_Los Tigres del sur!*" _He said.

_**Namimori High School - Namimori; Japan**_

_**A week after**_

Tsuna walked into the school, a satisfied smile on his face. He was finally able to get a bit more information on the girls, though it's still not enough. Behind him, Hayato and Enma walked while talking in hushed voices. "I thought we were going to do it today?" Whispered Hayato. Enma shook his head before glancing up at Tsuna cautiously. "You-Know-Who is giving his friend a tour of the city today! Kiki said we'd it tomorrow!" He whispered back. Hayato grumbled something before he walked into his own class while Tsuna and Enma walked ahead towards their own class.

During lunch, while Tsuna waited for his friends to come up, he looked though the information they had got on the girls. Tsuna grinned to himself, and was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door opening behind him. Aime peaked through the crack in the door and sighed to herself. She bit her lip and looked down at the note she was supposed to give to Powers. Their boss had told them it was time to finally make contact, but why had they given her the job? With a last sigh Aime walked forward and put on a slightly awkward smile.

"U-uhnm Powers? Tsunayoshi Powers?" She called out nervously. Tsuna set his papers down and turned to look at the girl. He golden brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with a few stray strands falling at the sides of her face. "Yes?" He replied, setting the sheets into his backpack before standing up to face the girl fully. The girl blushes but clears her throat before looking up at the boy.

"I-I've come to give you something from o-our boss." She stutters out , still slightly nervous. Tsuna instantly stiffens but says nothing as the girl continues. "She kn-knows you know about us a-and wants to meet at this location to speak about the u-uhnm p-problem." Aime takes the note out and holds it in front of herself so Tsuna can take it. "She only wants to speak and h-hopes you w-will only bring one other p-person with you" Once Tsuna takes the note from her hand, Aime mutters a "thank you" before dashing out through the door and down the stairs. Tsuna watches her leave, a brow raised in confusion before he glances down at the note.

Aime, meanwhile, makes it to the second floor and flops down on the ground, taking in deep breaths. Alea, who is walking up the stairs to the second floor, see's her and runs over, worried . "_Aime! Are you okay? What happened?" _She asks in english. Aime smiles and looks down, a guilty expression overcoming her tired one. "_I finally gave him the note…" she explains_

* * *

_**The next day**_

Everything had been set for their plan. Enma had gotten the key to the storage room from the coach, who thought Enma was practicing his basketball shots. Chiara had told Tetsuo to wait for her as did Hayato and Enma for Tsuna.

While the others were putting the finishing touches on their plan, Tsuna packed his things into his bag before looking around for Enma. Tsuna frowned when he couldn't see him. With a sigh he zipped his bag closed and walked out of the class, looking around the hallway for the red head. He walked down the stairs and towards the shoes lockers before he finally caught sight of him. After quickly putting his shoes on, Tsuna followed the red haired boy to the gym, where he lost sight of him once more.

"Enma! Enma! Where are you?" He called " Come on! We have to get home!" Tsuna said as he looked around the bleachers calling out for his friend before he finally made his way to the storage room.

Meanwhile, Tetsuo was looking for his own friends. When he didn't find them after 20 minutes he decided to head home instead. Chiara, who was watching him from her hiding place, cursed to herself when she noticed him leave. "Goddamnit Tetsuo!" She bite out.

Enma and Hayato, were standing at different ends of the Gym with Enma at the doors to the storage room and Hayato at the gym doors. When Tetsuo failed to show up, Hayato started plan B, which Enma didn't know about.

"Hey Enma, you need to go inside the storage room!" He said in a low voice. Enma looked at the silver haired boy in confusion. "What? Why? I thought we had to wait for Tetsuo?" When Enma didn't quickly listen to him, Hayato stepped forward, taking the key to the stage room and pushing Enma inside.

Enma fell back on his bottom as the doors locked in front of him. "Huh? Hayato?! Open the doors!" he shouted before standing up and trying to open the doors. "Sorry Enma" He heard Hayato say on the other side. "The girls thought of this plan, they said it'd make for some cute Yaoi, whatever that is, well, Good Luck!" He said before he heard the boy leave.

"Hayato?! Hayato!" He tried calling but the boy had already left. With a groan he fell down in front of the doors. "Damn girls" he muttered to himself.

"Enma? What's wrong?" He heard someone call behind him.

Enma turned around to see Tsuna walking towards him. With a gulp of air, Enma turned around to fully face the boy. He was so dead. How long did he have? Oh right, two hours….

While Enma had his problems, Tetsuo had his own. He had promised Fernando that he'd show him around town but wasn't able to finish the day before. Now he was walking around with the boy, speaking in Spanish so the Spaniard would be more comfortable.

"_I showed you almost everything yesterday but I'll show you some temples today, I think there's one with a forest nearby so we can explore that too. " _ Fernando nodded his head as he looked around. "Okay! Lead the way!" He exclaimed. And so Tetsuo did. He showed him a few temples, talked with a few people who were there before they finally were able to explore a forest.

Fernando ran around, retelling stories to Tetsuo who had already heard them a billion times before. By the time it was dark, they were so tired they had fallen asleep in the living room.

* * *

"Enma…" Tsuna sighed before he glared at his friend. "I still can't believe you got us locked in here…" Enma chuckled nervously and looked away from his pouting friend. "It wasn't my fault , I swear!" Tsuna rolled his eyes and looked away from Enma as her looked for any sort of exit. There were none. The only entrance was the door they were sitting in front of and the windows were so small, only a 4 year old fit through them. It had barely been been 20 minutes since they were locked in there and Enma was already ready to pull out his hair.

There has never been a moment where Tsuna and he were alone, Hayato was always with them, or they were in a crowded room, but never alone. Enma glanced at his friend , who was leaning back against the doors. Enma looked forward once more , cursing the people he called friends.

"I got a note,... from Aime yesterday" Enma looked at Tsuna and frowned. "Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" He asked. Tsuna shrugged but dug into his back to look for the note. "They said I could only take one person with me, I was thinking of who to take…" He finally found the note and handed it to Enma , who instantly unfolded it and began reading." 'Super Happy Funland, August 15. Can't wait to see you there!' ? " Enma looked at Tsuna who was now looking at him. "Will you go with me?" He asked. Enma blinked before looking down at the note. "August ,... that's about month away,... " With a sigh, Enma looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Of course I will Tsuna."

Tsuna grinned and hugged the red haired boy, who blushed before he began to hug back. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he said. And Enma could only smile. "It's nothing Tsuna."

Tsuna pulled back first and sat with his back to the doors once more. "We never have time alone do we? " He heard Tsuna mutter to himself. Enma looked over, noticing the thoughtful look on the boys face. "I feel like we need to go out more, just the two of us." Tsuna smiled then looked to Enma who instantly blushed and looked away. "How about we go to that cake shop once we get out of here? I really miss the cakes from there! Have you tried their Red Velvet? It's so good!" Enma chuckled as Tsuna talked about the cakes at the shop he absolutely had to try.

Enma, meanwhile, was thinking. He could only watch as Tsuna kept speaking, and held back the words he had urged to say ever since he had first thought of them.

How long had they been friends he wondered? Twelve years? Thirteen? And How long had he?

"Enma? Are you listening?" Enma blinked a few times and chuckled at the pouting face. "Yes sorry, can you say that again?" Tsuna's pout deepened but the boy repeated the words none the less. "You never agreed you'd go to the shop with me... will you?"

Enma smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I will Tsuna"

* * *

**So this is apparently 5 full pages! Yay ~!**

**The pairings are finally taking form! Muhahaha!**

**Any specific pairs you want to see? Excluding Tsuna and Enma i mean xD **

**Also I'm Sorry this is a little late, I was reading some of my old works**

**One that I've been thinking of doing, or finishing up is one of Kingdom Hearts,I wrote it with my friend and her bf.**

** We were role playing and once we finished a chapter I would fix it up to sound like an actual story. But we only made 3 chapters heheh**

**Anyways! Thank you for reading~! **

**Please Review and / or Favorite! **

**Ciao for Now!**


	20. Penny for a thought ?

_**Sorry for the few errors**_

* * *

_**Namimori High School Storage Room - Namimori ; Japan**_

_**Locked in Time : 30 Minutes**_

Tsuna ended up walking around the storage room once more to quell his boredom. He looked through the boxes, eventually finding some old uniforms. Tsuna gladly takes two uniforms and walks back to the red head, who's still sitting by the door. "Look what I found!" He exclaims, sitting down across from the boy and handing him one of the shirts. "These look really old, so I doubt anyone would notice them gone. " Tsuna smiled while Enma looked down at the shirt in his hand. Tsuna stuffs the shirt into his bag before looking around once more.

Enma, meanwhile, thinks of ways he could get back at his so called friends for the current situation. He grumbles in frustration, quietly so Tsuna won't hear, before sighing. He watches Tsuna for a bit more, seeing the boy dig through more old looking boxes.

At one point the boy looks into a big box which is mostly empty, he reaches down as far as his arms can reach eventually making his legs lift and bend to hold himself from falling into the box. Enma watches in amusement as Tsuna tries to get himself on the ground once more. When his efforts fail , Tsuna begins to grumble for a few minutes before he calls for help. "E-Enma! Help me out! Come on!" He hears him say.

Enma rolls his eyes with a small smile and stands up. He walks over and lets his hands rest on the boys waist. Enma pauses for a second, looking over their position before he blushes and quickly helps the boy out of the box. Once out, Tsuna sneezes a few times, sounding like a small kitten, and looks up at his friend . "Thanks! Look what I found this time! " Tsuna opens his palm to reveal a pair of phone charms.

"I thinks these were given out at some point, the box was mostly empty. Don't know why they kept it, but I'm glad they did!" one of the charms was a small yellow bird, a ball really. It reminded Enma of the Bird that follows the prefect Hibari around. The other was the same bird with a small flower on its head. "Its cute" muttered Enma. Tsuna lit up at those words before looking down at the charms and handing Enma the bird charm while he stayed with the one with the flower.

Enma happily took it before he grabbed onto Tsuna's wrist and walked back to their little place by the door. "Don't wonder around anymore, we wouldn't want you to be stuck in a box now would we?" Enma heard Tsuna giggle before the brunette said. "Even if I did , I know you'd get me out"

* * *

_**Vongola Mansion - Namimori; Japan**_

20 minutes after coming home, Fernando and Tetsuo wake up and stretch. They look at each other and grin, remembering their antics back in Italy. All that was missing was a certain pair of- "**FERNANDO SANTIAGO REYES! TETSUO SAWADA! JUST WHERE WERE YOU!?" **They jumped at the voice and instantly sat straighter.

"**Mierda**, I forgot she's staying here" muttered Fernando as Tetsuo nodded his head. The two turned around to see a flustered and furious Chiara. She was still in her school uniform with her hands on her waist and her foot tapping the floor, waiting for an explanation. "A-ah, Chiara, **querida **, we were just uhnm, go ahead and tell her Tetsu!" Fernando turned to Tetsuo with a nervous grin who in turn gave him a betrayed look before glaring at him and turning to Chiara nervously. "Well you see, erm , Fernny wanted to see the town and we didn't get to see everything yesterday so uh ….IT WAS ALL FERNANDO'S FAULT!" He explained before running up to his room and locking the door. Fernando and Chiara watched him leave before they turned to look at each other. Fernando grinned nervously as he stepped back.

"N-now K-kiki-! Let's be reasonable here! I-I'm a guest right? R-remember what grandpa Luca taught you about-eep!" Fernando jumped as a marble landed in front of him, making a deep , deep hole. "You…" Chiara walked forward. "You goddamn **Idiota!**" She exclaimed as she shot another marble, this time landing in the wall behind him. " We were so close in getting them to talk!"

Fernando gulped before grinning nervously. Chiara smirked in response before screams, very manly screams, rang out throughout the house.

When Felicia arrived minutes later, she found a pair of children, Lambo and Ipin, tending to a very hurt and bruising Fernando. Felicia shook her head before leading Gilbert into the living room. She brought out snacks before running back into the kitchen to help prepare for dinner.

* * *

_**Namimori High School Storage Room - Namimori ; Japan**_

_**Locked in Time : 1 hour 30 minutes**_

Enma sighed for the millionth time in the past hour. He looked at the time on his wrist watch before looking up at the ceiling. 40 minutes after being locked up, the two remembered they had their phones, only to find out there was no reception in the storage room, since the storage room was in the gym and there was no reception in the gym for obvious reasons. Said phones now bore the bird phone straps they had found. Tsuna was looking through his pictures and videos to pass the time while Enma decided to look up at the ceiling aimlessly.

'Did they forget?' wondered Enma. Enma was brought out of his thoughts by Tsuna who was still looking though his pictures. "Look Enma! Remember this?" Tsuna exclaimed, shoving the orange smartphone at the redhead. Enma took the phone before he blushed. 'How had anyone gotten pictures of that!?' he shouted in his head. The picture was of him and Tsuna. They were on a stage performing a play.

Enma shuttered at the memory, England, being the birthplace of the theatre, or so some say, had a small tradition, or at least Alice Academy had anyways. Since in old-ish England, males were the only one who were able to perform in plays, Alice Academy decided to keep this as a tradition and so once every year , the drama department of the school chose certain people to perform a play for the whole school.

That year during their 5th grade year, it just so happened that Tsuna was singing on his way to class. Enma and Hayato were walking beside him with Enma singing the few lyrics he knew. A few drama club girls had heard them and instantly told the teacher who had somehow gotten the two to perform as the two leads. Why anyone would want a pair of 10 year olds to perform is beyond him, but the two did so anyways.

The play they were performing was Sleeping Beauty. Tsuna was casted as Princess Aurora, while Enma was casted as Prince Philip and Hayato, who refused to be left out, was casted as one of the fairies, Merryweather. The play was a success, of course. But somehow, without Enma knowing, someone had taken pictures. The first was of the dance Aurora and the prince had in the woods, while another was of the kiss that awoke the princess. Other pictures were taken of the play with Tsuna interacting with the other actors.

"W-who took these?!" He asked, looking at Tsuna. The boy blushed and looked away, scratching his cheek as he explained. "I uhnm asked Annibelle to take them,.." Enma blinked a few time before blushing bright red. "The senior from the newspaper club!?"

Tsuna nodded his head , still not looking at the red head. "S-she gave me a flashdrive with all the pictures she took.." Enma glanced down at the phone in his hands, it was the last picture from the final scene in the play where the Prince and Princess are dancing in the dance hall during the wedding. Enma had his hand resting on Tsuna's waist, clad in a white dress with pink accents, Tsuna had his hand on Enma's shoulder while the other hand was holding Enma's free hand.

Enma smiled and handed back the phone. "She did a good job of it" He muttered.

Tsuna turned back and took the phone before grinning . "She did, didn't she?"

* * *

_**Vongola Mansion - Namimori; Japan**_

Tetsuo lays in his bed , his eyes closed but not sleeping. In his head, thoughts and memories ran around. He remembered that one instance when he came to Japan on a field trip. The sadness he felt from his twin brother. It had only happened twice after that, both times during parties but Tetsuo never understood what they had been about.

Tsuna missed his family.

He finally came to that conclusion during a party hosted by Chiara's family. Chiara had forced him to go but Tetsuo didn't feel like he'd be welcome. During the party, Tetsuo felt that feeling again, the same feeling Tsuna had sent him three times prior. He felt lonely. He looked around, seeing Chiara with her parents and sister. Fernando with his brothers and father. Everywhere around him, happy families. Tetsuo had come alone, since his grandfather couldn't come and his mother was unable to. Tetsuo left without saying goodbye but it didn't go unnoticed by his friends, Chiara lectured him about leaving while Fernando and Felicia felt horrible for leaving him alone.

Tetsuo sighed and turned around. The feelings stopped coming through though. The final time Tsuna sent his feels was during a party hosted by his stepmother. His friends didn't go and he was the only child there, being around 7 years old. He felt scared. He felt like running. What had happened during that party?

Tetsuo sighed once more and sat up. He looked at the stuffed rabbit on his bedside drawer. It's color faded slightly from the age but otherwise looks the same as it had. Tetsuo reached over and took the stuffed toy. He hugged the thing before falling back onto the bed. Did Tsuna still have his stuffed cat?

He needed to figure out what happened at that party.

* * *

_**Namimori High School Storage Room - Namimori ; Japan**_

_**Locked in Time : 2 hour 30 minutes**_

'Those Idiots forgot' thought Enma. Tsuna sat beside him with his eyes closed and his back against the door. His head slowly tilting sideways. Enma watched Tsuna, who opened his eyes and rubbed them before closing them once more. Enma looked around for the third time that day to see any way to get out. He didn't find one, again. With sigh Enma stood up and looked around for another possible exit. He looked behind boxes and around corners. Finally he found something. With a grin Enma ran back to Tsuna. "I think I found a way to get out! " He exclaimed. Tsuna looked up at him and nodded his head. The two grabbed their bags before Enma led Tsuna around a corner. Tsuna looked around and furrowed his brows. "Enma, How are we- oh" Tsuna grinned when Enma moved a box to reveal an air vent. The gym was pretty old so the air vents were big enough for them to fit through. "Enma you're a genious!"

Enma grinned before kneeling down and tore out the door. "I'll go in first okay? " Tsuna nodded his head and watched as Enma squeezed his way into the air vent. After a few minutes Tsuna looked inside and , after making sure there was enough space, crawled inside as well. Enma led Tsuna through , making a lot of turns until he finally found a door that led outside. With a grin he pushed himself against the door and broke it open before pushing his bag out and crawling out of the vent himself.

He dusted his clothes slightly until he saw Tsuna's bag being pushed out. Enma then helped Tsuna out. He took a hold of his wrist and pulled until Tsuna could stand. Only Tsuna, who could barely stand, tripped over his feet and fell forward. Enma quickly reached out to grab him, only to fall back himself with Tsuna landing on top of him. The two groaned, Enma rubbed the back of his head while Tsuna rubbed his forehead. Enma looked down at Tsuna while Tsuna at the same time looked up at Enma. The two blushed and looked away. Both stood up and grabbed their bags and silently made their way home, neither blush going down at all.

* * *

_**Powers Mansion - Namimori; Japan **_

The door was slammed open, making those in the house jump and turn to the entrance. At the door stood Enma and Tsuna. The latter looking more happy than the other. "O-oh! Enma! Tsuna! Welcome home! Where were you?" Wondered Hayato. Enma looked up and glared at the sliver haired teen who flinched and smiled nervously. "Oh I wonder, where were we Tsuna? Oh thats right, we were TRAPPED in the storage room weren't we?" Enma grinned, which onlt made Hayato stand and step back. "N-now Enma, I was only following orders-" Enma walked forward, giving Tsuna his bag before he rolled up his sleeves. "Oh , I'm pretty sure you were." He said before Hayato ran. Enma ran after him while Tsuna sighed. "I'm home guys"

"Welcome back" Said Chikusa and Chrome

"Welcome back-pi!" exclaimed Ken.

Tsuna smiled and made his way up the stairs, shaking his head when he heard a crash of some sort around the house. He left Enma's bag in his room before going to his own room.

* * *

**_So sorry for not point last week_**

**_ I got finals this upcoming week and well, I gotta study at some point hehe_**

**_I decided to reply to the reviews I do have right now, Since I always forget at a later date_**

**_To : _**_** jgood27**_

_**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it ! **_

_**I'll be sure to update sooner from now on~!**_

_**To: D C JoKeR H S**_

_**I'll see if I can some how squeeze those parings in here somehow heheh**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Most of the other reviews are older (I think)**_

**_but for new reviews I'll try to reply in the A/N's _**

_**Anyways, please review or favorite!**_

_**Either one helps motivate me to continue~!**_

_**Ciao for Now~!**_


End file.
